Brighter than the moon
by Angel's Shadows
Summary: Hinata era uma mulher presa em uma vida monótona trabalhando com preceptora para uma família abastarda via uma pespectiva de vida solitária e sem amor até que um dia descobre que tem pouco tempo de vida e então seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo **I** – **_Começo do Fim_

Inglaterra, 1889

O sol incidia na janela batendo do outro lado da parede.

A mulher ergueu os olhos para o alto contemplando o esplendor do por do sol. E em um breve momento se indagou em como seria aquele entardecer em outro lugar do mundo? Quão vasta era a terra? Existia lugares tão belos quanto aquele? Balançou a cabeça abdicando tais pensamentos, seu mundo era aquele, nos limites da propriedade Inuzuka até quando seus serviços não fossem mais necessários.

— Já está bom por hoje crianças.

Três crianças levantaram-se alegres em direção a porta

— Devagar!- pediu a professora sem sucesso.

Era um belo entardecer de junho, o verão se aproximava e tudo indicava que seria uma época quente e de muito sol.

— Está esquentando, não é, senhorita Hyuuga? Esse verão será bem quente.

— Sim, senhora Izume.

— Vejo que essas pestinhas estão um pouco mais comportadas – sorriu, ignorando o olhar severo da jovem mulher ao lado. – quem diria que a senhorita tão franzina colocaria ordem em tudo. Fico feliz por isso, menos trabalho para mim.

Hinata sorriu sem jeito engolindo seu comentário enquanto a mulher lhe dava as costas para ir à cozinha. Izume era a cozinheira da família Inozuka há mais de trinta anos, assim achava-se no direito de dizer o que bem entendesse, já que se considerava praticamente um membro da família. Mas Hinata não gostava dela, era uma mulher baixa e corpulenta, de andar desengonçado, sorriso podre e feições desagradáveis, no entanto tinha mãos de fada, cozinhava as mais belas delicias do mundo, admitia Hinata que nunca havia comido tão bem em toda a sua vida. No entanto o que mais lhe desagradava era que tanto ela quando os outros a subestimavam quando simplesmente não a ignoravam.

Perdida em seus pensamentos a morena seguiu seu ritual desde que chegara à mansão Inozuka há mais de dois anos. Silenciosamente sem ser notada subiu as escadas até chegar ao segundo andar. Na ala azul que pertencia às crianças abriu a terceira porta de onde surgiu um pequeno quarto. O recinto era mobiliado sem muita ostentação ao contrario do restante da mansão, havia apenas uma cama, um guarda roupa e um tocador. A Hyuuga desfez o laço que prendia a touca que sempre usava deixando os longos fios negros azulados caírem sobre seus ombros. A tarde avançava e junto olhando para o horizonte a pequena mulher sentia-se mais ansiosa e inquieta. desejava, almeja algo, mas o que? Indagou-se.

Hyuuga Hinata era uma mulher de vinte e seis anos, solteira, ou melhor, para sua idade solteirona, sem um dote, sem nome e nenhuma perspectiva de casamento. Não se enquadrava nos padrões de beleza da sociedade londrina, não era uma ninfa de beleza grega, nem tinha a altura adequada e muito menos era loira. Mesmo tendo a pele igual ao marfim mais branco que existia, parecia que essa qualidade tão valorizada na sociedade vitoriana não se encaixava com o resto de sua aparência, pois era uma mulher baixa e muito magra com olhos estranhos, acinzentados como a lua cheia em uma noite estrelada. Era tímida e insignificante, nem ao menos os lacaios da propriedade lhe laçavam olhares cobiçosos. Nunca em sua vida havia atraído o olhar de um homem. Pensou que talvez fosse por causa dos vestidos cinza de tecido grosseiro que usava contratando com a pele pálida dando lhe a aparência doentia, de um fantasma.

Balançou a cabeça, _o que isso importava?_ Afinal não tinha nome e apesar de vir de uma família respeitável e educação impecável não à favorecia em nada, já que não tinha um dote cobiçoso que a fizesse ser atraente à um homem. O que lhe restou foi o papel de governanta, posição não muito bem quista na sociedade. Era apenas um mal necessário como dizia sua patroa.

— Senhorita Hyuuga? – ouviu-se a voz calma do mordomo após uma batida na porta.

— Sim.

— A senhora Inozuka deseja falar-lhe.

— Já estou indo. – respondeu.

Amarrando apressadamente a touca na cabeça a Hyuuga pôs-se a ir de encontro à senhora da casa. Parou diante da porta respirando fundo e tentando ser a mais calma e serena possível.

— Mandou me chamar senhora?

— Oh, sim. – sorriu a mulher de cabelos castanhos num vestido azul turquesa que realçava os belos olhos castanhos. – por favor, se sente senhorita Hyuuga.

A morena obedeceu.

Hinata não se sentia confortável na frente da senhora Inozuka, nunca se sentiu, afinal ela era uma linda mulher de cabelos castanhos e pele rosada, sorriso coquete e especialmente foi sua novata na escola onde estudou, sim, Matsuri foi uma de suas aprendizas na escola para moças, isso significava que era dois anos mais nova que ela. Mesmo que fosse racional e realista, afirmando consigo mesmo que Matsuri era uma jovem aristocrata, filha de uma família abastarda ao contrário dela, que era apenas uma órfã que freqüentara a escola graças a uma bolsa de estudos, por este motivo não teria qualificação para se tornar uma dama da sociedade, ainda assim, sentia-se infeliz por aquela mulher ter casado tão jovem, aos 17 anos e ela ainda permanecer solteira.

— O que deseja senhora? – indagou a Hyuuga depois de um longo tempo em silêncio.

— Sim… sabe senhorita Hyuuga, eu estava observando os meus pequenos essa manha e notei que eles andam um pouco acima do peso, não acha?

Hinata maneou a cabeça educadamente encorajando o discurso da distraída patroa que não notara seu desagrado.

— Pois bem, não quero que minhas amigas comentem que meus filhos estão se tornando _porcos comilões_ como os filhos dos Akimichi – franziu o pequeno nariz arrebitado de desaprovação. Hinata apenas apertou os lábios, pensando que as crianças da família Akimichi eram umas gracinhas, fofinhas e comportadas. – por isso quero que você as leve todos os dias para cavalgar.

— Como? Eu levá-las pra cavalgar?

— Sim, algum problema? Você não é a preceptora deles? – arqueou uma sobrancelha autoritária.

_Não lhe importa o fato de não saber andar a cavalo e que sou apenas a preceptora não a babá?_ Pensou a morena, no entanto a Hyuuga baixou a cabeça encolhendo os ombros, não se encontrava em uma posição em que pudesse confrontar os patrões, não tinha para onde ir a não ser a casa da irmã, mas nunca teria coragem de incomodá-la, não agora que estava casada, e muito menos bater a porta do primo, apesar de amável que seja não queria ser um fardo para ele também, assim no final era uma mulher sozinha e sem dinheiro, se fosse despedida acabaria na sarjeta. Entre a fome e sofrer humilhações preferia a ultima.

— Sim, senhora.

— Está certo. Agora pode ir. – Matsuri balançou a mão indiferente ignorando novamente a presença da mulher.

Hinata voltou devagar para seu quarto sendo arrebatada por um péssimo pressentimento.

…

Os cavalos relinchavam nervosos batendo os cascos no chão lamacento do estábulo. O vento frio baita contra a pele alva de Hinata como chicote de coro açoitando um escravo fugitivo. A inquietação dos cavalos deixava Hinata cada vez mais nervosa. Tinha medo de cavalos, na verdade, tinha medo de quase tudo, mas principalmente de cavalos. Naquela manha acordara mais cedo para falar com o homem que cuidava do estábulo para ter com ele algumas aulas antes que as crianças chegassem. Mesmo assim, ainda não se sentia segura e parecia que o animal também sabia disso.

— Senhorita Hyuuga! – gritou três lindas crianças em suas belas roupas de campo indo de encontro a Hinata.

O primogênito da família Inozuka mostrava uma linda fileira branca de dentes com dois caninos pontiagudos, os olhos afilados mostravam intenções obscura fazendo a espinha de Hinata se arrepiar quando perguntou:

— Vamos cavalgar hoje? - o cachorrinho de pelo castanho claro se contorcia entre seus braços.

— Vamos? – os olhos pequenos do filho do meio brilharam de animação.

— Sim - respondeu Hinata não muito contente.

A pequena Sasame abraçou a perna da professora quando os cavalos se agitaram nervosos.

— Tudo bem querida, não precisa ter medo – sussurrou Hinata pegando-a no colo.

Aquilo era um absurdo pensava Hinata, mas a comitiva continuou. Os cavalos foram selados depois de uma pequena discussão com Rui que queria pegar o garanhão do pai, no entanto, não obteve êxito já que ele apenas tinha sete anos de idade. Decido assim que Rui cavalgaria Nuvem branca uma égua calma e tranqüila - para contrariedade do garoto. Os mais jovens por ser pequenos iriam em dois pôneis brancos com um lacaio para a infelicidade de Hinata que teve que montar em um cavalo chamado chama negra. O animal era um pouco arrisco, mas era o único que havia sobrado já que as outras éguas estavam com a patroa e as amigas em um passeio.

A primeira hora de cavalgada seguiu-se tranqüila, apesar disso Hinata apertava com força a rédea do animal como se estivesse preste a cair. Era desconfortável o passeio, como era pobre não tinha uma roupa adequada para montaria. O sol erguia-se no céu forte e imperioso, aumentando assim a temperatura. A Hyuuga desejava parar para descansar como as crianças menores, no entanto Rui parecia não notar o cansaço da preceptora continuando a dar cavalgadas vigorosas andando de um lado para o outro enquanto seu cãozinho o acompanhava animado. O menino já demonstrava ser um bom cavaleiro tinha habilidade e destreza com o animal ao mesmo tempo em que demonstrava muita energia, se parecia muito com Kiba, seu pai.

— Rui, vamos parar um pouco. – pediu Hinata se aproximando do garoto.

O cavalo de Hinata não aprecia estar muito contente, batia nervoso as patas no chão. E quanto mais se mexia, mais ela apertava as rédeas.

— Mas senhorita Hyuuga – resmungou o garoto emburrando

— Já esta ficando tarde, depois do almoço terá aula. Sua mãe não gostara que cheguem atrasado para a refeição.

Nesse momento o animal de Hinata deu um pulo inquieto e a mulher quase se agarrou a crina do animal devido o medo.

— Professora a senhora tem medo de cavalos?

O coração da Hyuuga parou quando se deparou com o sorriso do garoto.

— Por que está perguntando isso Rui? – indagou sentido as gotículas de suor escorrer pela fronte.

— Não sei. Mais parece que a senhora ta mais pálida que antes. Ta pior que um fantasma.

— É impressão sua. – respondeu ríspida. – vamos encontrar seus irmãos.

O que aconteceu foi muito rápido. Rui seguiu em disparada em direção a Hinata passando muito perto da mulher na intenção de assustá-la, no entanto Hinata apertou ainda mais a rédeas do animal que incomodado começou a galopar descontrolado, colina abaixo. A Hyuuga não sabia como parar o animal que percorria o caminho em alta velocidade. O grito de terror não saia de sua garganta paralisada e os olhos perolas nublados d'água viam o caminho tumultuoso que se seguia veloz. Hinata agarrou as crinas do cavalo no desespero fechando os olhos, pedindo aos céus para que tudo acabasse logo.

O animal endemoniado seguiu feroz pelos campos da propriedade Inuzuka com a pobre senhorita Hyuuha Hinata no lombo segurando da melhor maneira que podia, ela sabia que se caísse à morte seria a única opção. Mesmo que sua vida não valesse tanto e que fosse tão tediosa ainda sim queria viver, afinal era o instinto básico e primitivo da raça humana. A morena não soube de onde tirara tanta força, mas o grito do cavalariços logo atrás lhe dava esperanças. Quando não podia segurar mais em uma curva o cavalo escorregou nas pedras cobertas de musgo caindo com Hinata. A última coisa que a morena viu foi um lindo céu azul sorrir pra ela.

Olá, ^^

Espero que tenham apreciado essa humilde fic \o\

Inté a próxima *.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo **II – _Uma terrível verdade_

— Oh, Céus! Como isso pode acontecer? – esmoreceu a jovem mulher abandonando seu pequeno corpo totalmente cansado contra a poltrona luxuosa.

— Eu que lhe pergunto Matsuri? Como pode mandar à senhorita Hyuuga levar as crianças para um passeio a cavalo. Não lhe ocorria que ela não soubesse cavalgar? – vociferou o senhor Inozuka vermelho de raiva.

A senhora Inozuka encolheu os ombros, envergonhada diante do marido que parecia um cão raivoso.

— Ela não me disse nada. Prontificou-se para o serviço sem nenhuma reclamação – se defendeu sentindo-se ofendida – por favor, não grite comigo. Ela nem tem família para reclamar. – deu de ombros com um biquinho.

— Quem te disse que não?

— Na escola nunca iam procurá-la. Todos diziam que era órfã.

Bebericou seu chá tranquilamente como se não havia dito nada de mais. Kiba ficou desolado com a atitude mesquinha da esposa. Matsuri era meio desmiolada e mimada, mas não era uma pessoa cruel, no entanto aquelas atuais companhias a estavam mudando muito. A jovem se apresentava a seus olhos mais fútil e insensível do que normalmente era e isso não lhe agradava.

— Sim, ela é órfã de pais, mais ainda tem uma irmã mais nova que está casada e um primo.

— Ah!, Está me dizendo que a irmã dela casou e ela não!. – surpreendeu-se Matsuri com sua voz estridente – pobrezinha, agora entendo por que é tão amargurada.

— Matsuri! – repreendeu Kiba, mais desgostoso ainda. – o primo dela é um amigo meu não gostaria que soubesse que sua prima se feriu em minha casa.

— Desculpe querido, nunca foi minha intenção que ela se ferisse.

— Eu sei.

— Por favor, milorde Inozuka, não precisa exaltar os ânimos, o médico já está atendendo a moça. Não há do que se preocupar, com certeza não foi nada. – comentou uma mulher velha de porte elegante.

O senhor Inozuka sorriu um pouco desgostoso com a intromissão e a inconveniente presença da baronesa Yakito e sua coquete filha na sala. Ao saber do ocorrido elas se recusaram a sair, em grande verdade elas não pareciam muito preocupadas com o acidente. Eram de uma classe superior a dele, ostentando um titulo de baronesa, Yakito era uma dama e fazia parte da nobreza. Por isso compreendia o fascínio e a adoração que sua singela esposa tinha para com aquela mulher altiva e elegante. Ao contrário de Matsuri que viera de uma família burguesa que enriquecera com a exportação de produtor dos Estados Unidos não tinha nenhum titulo de nobreza na família, ele não se importava com isso apesar de se orgulhar do seu titulo de Sir, mas não tinha nenhuma ambição de participar do seleto e esnobe circulo da nobreza ao contrario da sua desmiolada esposa. Mas afinal como culpá-la quando se vivia em uma pais que se tinha marcado a presença da realeza.

— O importante é que seus filhos estão bem. – continuou a baronesa - E é bem verdade incabível que uma jovem nos dias de hoje não saiba andar a cavalo. Minha pequena Shion é uma incrível amazona.

— Oh! Isso é verdade. – concordou Matsuri animada esquecendo o tema central da conversa. - há vi cavalgar no parque na temporada passada. Todos ficaram encantados. Dizem que até mesmo o duque Uzumaki.

A delicada Shion corou enquanto sorria sem jeito.

— Sim, minha Shion foi um sucesso na temporada do ano passado e com certeza esse ano será também. Teve vários pretendentes, e alguns olhares do Duque. – gabou-se a baronesa altiva e nada humilde. Kiba estalou os dentes o que menos agradava na sociedade londrina principalmente na nobreza era como as mulheres eram tradas como troféus.

— Quem sabe não se torna a nova Duquesa Uzumaki. – sorriu Matsuri, animada ignorando totalmente o ar desgostoso do marido.

Kiba revirou os olhos farto e deixou a sala com as animadas damas com suas conversas frívolas tinha coisas mais importantes naquele momento como saber se a senhorita Hyuuga se encontrava bem.

….

— Sente alguma dor?

Hinata piscou os olhos tentando se acostumar com a luz ambiente. Notou em sua breve avaliação que estava em um quarto e a ausência de cor indicava ser o seu, isso e mais a dor e no corpo que sentia revelava que ainda estava viva. Com dificuldade tocou a testa dolorida.

— A senhorita levou uma pancada feia na cabeça. – respondeu a voz rouca e velha a quem Hinata logo relacionou ao médico da cidade.

— Há quanto tempo estou aqui Doutor? – perguntou a morena num sopro de voz, a cabeça doía muito.

— Algumas horas. Você sabe quem é? – indagou o médico apreensivo observando cada movimento e nuance das linhas do rosto de Hinata.

A mulher franziu a testa surpresa e respondeu:

— Sim, Sou Hyuuga Hinata. Por que a pergunta doutor?

O homem suspirou aliviado.

— Bem minha cara, é comum pessoas ficarem desmemoriadas depois de uma pancada forte na cabeça. Pelo que vejo foi muita sorte a senhorita ter sobrevivido aquele tombo sem perde as lembranças. Ouvi dizer que o cavalo corria muito e a senhorita em momento algum gritou. Foi muito corajosa.

Sim, o animal parecia possuído pelo demônio. E não, ela não era uma mulher corajosa, estava com tanto medo que ficou paralisada, não conseguia gritar.

— Por sorte não teve aparentemente nenhum ferimento sério.

— Como assim aparentemente?

O homem ergueu a sobrancelha, apreensivo.

— Bem, existem casos de pancadas em cabeças que produzem amnésia como havia dito ou que evoluem para problemas mais sérios, mas ainda é cedo para se afirmar alguma coisa, daqui alguns dias eu voltarei para ver como a senhorita está. Por favor, não se preocupe e descanse muito.

Hinata estreitou os olhos tentando perguntar mais, no entanto, uma brisa fresca a embalou como um bebê levando-a novamente para o mundo dos sonhos.

Durante alguns dias por ordem do Senhor Inozuka, Hinata manteve-se em repouso absoluto. Fora uma benção ficar no quarto lendo seus livros e desenhando as paisagens além da janela, seus passatempos prediletos. No entanto, era desconfortável receber o olhar de reprovação da senhora Inozuka que recebera uma reprimenda do marido por sua negligência. Mas o que a incomodava era o fato de que depois da queda ainda lhe doía muito à cabeça, o médico havia lhe dito que sentiria dor por algum tempo, mas que logo passaria, porém, a dor não passava.

Sentia que algo muito errado estava acontecendo.

— Você deveria ir ao doutor, pequena. Isso não é normal. – comentou a governanta, a única amizade que Hinata tinha na casa.

— Eu não sei, acho que é do trabalho. Cada dia essas crianças ficam mais agitadas.

— Isso é verdade. Mas logo Rui vai para o colégio interno, e as crianças menores são mais fáceis de lidar.

A morena concordou com a cabeça, mais achava cruel mandar uma criança tão nova para um colégio interno, Matsuri e Kiba mal passavam o tempo com ele. Ela até entendia o motivo de Rui ser tão agitado, ele queria atenção, queria que seus pais o notasse, lhe dessem carinho.

— Ele é um bom menino, vou sentir saudades.

— Você é muito boa. Sei que ele também vai sentir sua falta, ele ficou preocupado quando a encontram desacordada. Ficou amuado e me perguntou se você ia viver. – riu a mulher – ia todos os dias te ver

— Eu sei. Ele foi muito gentil – sorriu Hinata

Ritsu era uma mulher vivida e bem educada, trabalhava há anos para família e tinha uma perspicácia invejável. Em apenas uma olhar ela decifrava uma pessoa.

— Você será uma boa mãe.

— Seria, mas já foi minha chance - sorriu sem jeito. – se bem que nunca tive uma chance. – murmurou Hinata pensativa.

— Não? – surpreendeu a mulher erguendo as sobrancelhas. – então não diga que seria, pois ainda vai ter sua chance. Ah! Havia me esquecido, chegou uma carta pra você.

Hinata pegou o envelope que a mulher lhe estendia, abrindo-o. Leu por algum tempo em silêncio e depois voltou o olhar para a mulher

— É uma carta da minha irmã. Ela diz que está grávida. – sorriu tristemente.

A mulher entreabriu a boca para falar, mais não soube o que dizer. A morena dobrou a carta com cuidado e a guardou no bolso. Não queria falar com ninguém. Silenciosamente se levantou resolvendo então visitar o médico do povoado. A mansão Inozuka ficava alguns quilômetros da vila e a caminhada seria perfeita para aquele momento. Enquanto observava o lindo céu azul Hinata se perguntava por que se deixava abater, já estava cansada de saber que nunca poderia ser mãe, nunca ninguém havia se interessado por ela muito menos com intenção de casar ou ao menos de tê-la como amante. Estremeceu com tal pensamento, alguns anos atrás acharia inadequada quase uma blasfêmia pensar nisso, mas com o tempo, idade e o que presenciou por ai começou a ser mais freqüente tais pensamentos, mas não passavam disso. Não tinha nem o poder de fazer alguém pensá-la como uma amante.

Hinata sempre foi uma mulher dedicada, desde seus catorze anos trabalhava em pequenos empregos, como balconista de loja ou ajudando em uma modista, mesmo morando na casa do tio não queria que a considerasse um estorvo, pois ela e a irmã eram órfãs, os parentes pobres que moravam de favor. Foi uma menina frágil antes da morte repentina dos pais, mas após a dura realidade ela decidiu não ser dependente de ninguém e na dor e solidão ela se fortaleceu. Determinada nunca havia pedido nada, conseguiu sozinha a bolsa na academia para moças onde se formou como professora. Quando sua irmã conheceu Konohamaru ela lhe deu a pouco dinheiro que seu pai havia lhe deixado para a irmã, para que esta tivesse um dote descente e o jovem a considerasse a altura dele. Os dois se amavam e Hinata mesmo feliz por eles sentia inveja. Nunca teria tal sorte.

— O doutor está? – perguntou a recepcionista ao entrar no prédio do médico.

— Só um minuto. – pediu uma moça adentrado o escritório de onde saiu alguns minutos depois – pode entrar, o doutor irá lhe atender.

— Bom dia senhorita Hyuuga, o que lhe traz aqui? – saudou o homem apertando com energia a pequena mão da Hyuuga.

— Bom dia, Doutor. Eu vim aqui por que ainda estou sentindo muita dor na região da pancada.

O homem velho encostou-se à poltrona ajeitando o jaleco branco sobre a barriga avantajada.

— Entendo, vejo que não há nem cicatriz, porém lhe dói? – perguntou se levantando da cadeira. Por alguns segundos examinou a mulher e depois voltou a se sentar.

— Sim, doutor. Estou um pouco apreensiva, nunca tive dores de cabeça fortes antes e agora elas estão me matando. Não consigo dormir direito e ando muito cansada. Será que é algo relacionado com o acidente?

O médico olhou a Hyuuga por um minuto por cima dos óculos e depois voltou sua concentração para o que estava escrevendo. Hinata estranhou tal comportamento, geralmente o médico era gentil e atencioso, mas naquele momento parecia distante. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio o homem estendeu um pedaço de papel para Hinata.

— Esses são nomes de algumas ervas para você fazer um chá. Não se preocupe senhorita Hyuuga. A dor de cabeça deve ser por toda situação traumatizante pela qual passou. Esse chá irá fazer bem e amenizará as dores.

— Obrigada doutor – agradeceu ainda não convencida com aquela resposta.

— Por nada minha jovem. Fique tranqüila.

Hinata se levantou e seguiu em direção a mercearia da cidade quando percebeu que havia deixado no consultório do médio suas luvas.

Quando voltou bateu na porta, porém ninguém atendeu.

— Com licença. – chamou timidamente ao notar que porta da recepção estava semi-aberta, a recepcionista, uma jovenzinha de uns dezoito anos e de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, não se encontrava no balcão. Hinata adentrou um pouco mais a sala até localizar as luvas em uma mesinha de canto próximo a porta do consultório do médio, havia deixado ali quando olhava o quadro sobre a mesa. Se sentindo uma intrusa ela logo se adiantou para apanhar as luvas e sair do local quando ouviu:

— A Hyuuga já saiu?

— Sim doutor. – respondeu a recepcionista. – e já fechei o consultório.

— Que bom, não sei o que faço.

— É muito sério doutor?

— Se é serio? Não tem mais salvação. – o homem respondeu num tom de voz sombrio.

— Oh, por Kami! – exclamou a jovem horrorizada.

— Eu também estou desolado Mio. Ela é uma mulher tão jovem.

— O senhor contou para ela? – indagou a mulher curiosa.

Hinata apertou as luvas contra o peito com muita força, sem respirar. Não era educado ouvir a conversa alheia, mas seus pés simplesmente não saiam do lugar.

— Não. – o homem coçou os cabelos brancos, inquieto. – ela estava na minha frente com tanta esperança, não tive coragem de lhe dizer que vai morrer.

Hinata entreabriu a boca surpresa enquanto os olhos começavam a nublar com as lagrimas.

— Eu lhe disse que não precisava se preocupar com as dores que elas iriam passar com chá de ervas. Mas sinceramente não há mais salvação, nenhum remédio poderia salva-la. Sinto-me um maldito e impotente diante de tais situações. Pergunto-me por que estudei para isso se nem ao menos posso salvar uma vida. – esmurrou a mesa, irritado assustando a jovem moça e Hinata.

— Quanto tempo de vida ela tem?

— Uns seis meses.

Hinata sentiu o chão desabar sobre seus pés enquanto suas pernas fraquejavam. Ela iria morrer. Iria morrer dali seis meses! Sem querer esbarrou em um vaso fazendo-o cair no chão o barulho chamou a atenção dos ocupantes da sala que saíram para verificar o que havia acontecido. Hinata apavorada e desnorteada saiu correndo de lá.

— Era a senhorita Hyuuga? - exclamou Mio olhando o doutor – será que ela ouviu.

— Acho que sim. – comentou o médico pensativo.

— Não é melhor ir atrás dela doutor?

O homem coçou a barba branca e suspirando deu as costas para a porta voltando para o escritório.

— Melhor não. Talvez seja bom que ela tenha ouvido.

A jovem chamada Mio olhou o médico e a porta visivelmente confusa.

Espero que tenham apreciado o capitulo *.*


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo** III –_Ousada Decisão_

A Hyuuga não soube por quanto tempo ou por onde caminhou depois de ouvir a sentença de morte. Olhava o horizonte sem o vê-lo realmente. Naquela tarde não notou quão lindo o pôr-do-sol se apresentava, pintando com varias cores o céu. Mas nada disso importava, não mais.

_Iria morrer em pouco mais de seis meses._

Aquelas palavras não se cansavam de se repetir em sua mente cavando um buraco cada vez mais fundo em seu coração. Como podia estar morrendo? Sempre tivera uma saúde tão forte, apesar da aparência frágil nunca adoecia. Por varias vezes balançou a cabeça se negando a acreditar naquela historia, tentando se convencer de que não passava de um mal entendido, no entanto, todas as evidências apontavam para uma única conclusão; iria morrer. O médico havia dito que traumas como aquele podiam evoluir para problemas mais sérios, as dores estavam lá quase insuportáveis, o tratamento frio do doutor diante dela, as ervas. Sim, estava falando dela. Ela estava morrendo.

Hinata se sentou em uma pedra deixando as lagrimas molhar o pálido rosto.

— Por que Senhor? – indagou olhando para o céu colorido – por que eu? O que lhe fiz? Sempre fui uma boa fiel. O senhor está me castigando por invejar a vida dos outros? Desculpe, nunca quis ser assim, mas é que… é que..

Um soluço brotou dos delicados e pálidos lábios sufocando suas palavras. Não se considerava uma pessoa má, mas apenas alguém que desejava ser feliz, mas que sempre observava a felicidade dos outros, a realizações dos outros como se fosse mais um membro da platéia, anônima, sem rosto assistindo um grande espetáculo. Tinha tantos sonhos, desejos não realizados e que nunca seriam.

— É errado desejar ser feliz? – murmurou entre os soluços – querer ser especial nos olhos de alguém? É tão errado assim desejar isso? – indagou para o vento, mas este lhe respondeu com o silêncio.

Não soube quanto tempo passou ali chorando pelo fim que estava próximo nem quanto tempo demorou a chegar a seu solitário quarto, mas naquele momento nada lhe importava. Enterrada em sua tristeza profunda não notou o olhar preocupado de Ritsu e muito menos atendeu quando ela a chamou. Dentro do pequeno recinto Hinata retirou com raiva a horrível touca que sempre escondia os longos cabelos e empurrou os livros e cadernos com suas aquarelas ao chão e chorando novamente encolheu-se a um canto do quarto com as pernas abraçadas. Inconformada com aquele destino amaldiçoou a todos aqueles que estavam felizes naquele momento até mesmo sua irmã que naquele dia provavelmente estaria sentada em uma cadeira de balanço confortável acariciando a barriga protuberante devido ao avançado estado de gravidez. Por que tivera que se sacrificar para felicidade dela? Perguntou-se inconformada enquanto uma onde de ódio e revolta se apoderava do pequeno corpo fazendo-a tremer. Em toda a sua vida havia se dedicado tanto, tentando ser uma boa irmã, uma boa aula, uma boa professora. Abdicara de seus sonhos pelos outros, suspirara esperando que um príncipe a olhasse e se apaixonasse pela pobre garota sem jeito, mas no fim, não obteve nenhum reconhecimento, ninguém a viu por detrás daquele vestido horrível.

Naquela noite, como se a natureza estivesse troçando da cara de Hinata, o céu apresentava-se estrelado banhado por uma bela e grande lua cheia que iluminava romanticamente o campo da família Inozuka. A luz da lua banhava também a jovem Hyuuga em seu leito. Os olhos como a própria lua prateada observavam fixamente o teto. Nem ao menos o sono parecia querer aliviar a pobre Hyuuga de sua agonia.

_Iria morrer em pouco mais de seis meses._

Enquanto essa palavra se repetia em sua cabeça, Hinata refletia sobre cada momento de sua vida insípida. O quanto parva havia sido? Tantos momentos que deveria ter tomado a palavra, tanto outros que deveria ter tomada a rédea da situação. Naquele instante percebeu o quanto havia desperdiçado de sua vida. Por que não tivera coragem de se declarar para o rapaz que trabalhava na padaria quando estudava no colégio? Por que não revidou as brincadeiras de mau gosto dos filhos dos empregados, quando morava na casa do tio ou a indiferença altiva e superior de seu primo? Por que sempre baixava a cabeça quando a acusavam de algo que não havia feito? Por que deixara Matsuri obrigá-la a andar a cavalo quando não sabia? A resposta era simples; _medo_. Tinha medo de ser rejeitada, de fazer algo diferente, de ser ousada. Por isso todo esse tempo apenas viveu sonhando às sombras da vida dos outros.

_Mas o que lhe rendeu essa vida?_ Sua mente perguntou.

— Nada Hinata, não ganhou nada – respondeu a Hyuuga para si, amargurada enquanto seus olhos inchados se fechavam nublado de lagrima em uma tentativa infrutífera de dormir e esquecer que seu fim eminente estava próximo.

Hyuuga Hinata levantou-se junto com o sol naquela manha, antes mesmo dos empregados que iam para o campo colher. Em seu vestido habitual; cinza, e a horrível toca na cabeça ela desceu até a cozinha, apressada. Aparentemente não havia mudado em nada, continuava pálida e apenas as olheiras da noite mal dormida se destacavam do vestido e rosto sem graça da senhorita Hyuuga. Mas ninguém notaria aquele pequeno detalhe, como sempre.

— Minha nossa, menina, já acordada? – exclamou a cozinheira assustada.

— Sim, senhora Izume, eu tenho algo importante pra fazer no povoado. – avisou colocando um pedaço generoso de pão na boca.

— Mas tão cedo assim? E as crianças? Você não pode esperar para ir mais tarde, quando essas pestinhas acordarem será um caos aqui.

Hinata olhou a mulher fixamente. Tempo era o que menos tinha.

— Não – respondeu determinada - volto logo.

Amanhecera com muita energia, em verdade, mal havia dormido a noite inteira, tinha passado todo o tempo variando entre o sono, o choro e pensamentos fúnebres. Até que altas horas da madrugada uma idéia brilhou em sua mente e as horas que se passaram foi sendo amadurecida e naquela manha Hinata estava determinada a executar sua mirabolante idéia. Não era hora de se lamuriar do tempo perdido, tudo já havia passado e resignada, como sempre, percebeu que não deveria passar o resto da sua vida com medo e chorando o que não havia feito. Precisava de uma atitude e de pelo menos viver seus últimos dias felizes aproveitando cada minuto, pois não havia mais um amanha para ela. Empolgada sentando-se a frente do tocador ao alvorecer escreveu uma pequena lista com quinze itens que desejava realizar antes de morrer. E estava determinada a fazê-lo quando saiu do seu quarto aquela manha.

Apertava o lenço impaciente gomado enquanto esperava o gerente atende-la. Não mais era tão paciente.

— O que deseja Senhorita Hyuuga? – indagou o gerente com seu sorriso afável.

A Hyuuga notou que nunca havia gostado daquele homem. O banqueiro era um homem baixo e gordo, o sorriso dele desagradava-a por conter algo ruim, perverso. Era sovina e acreditava que era dono do dinheiro dos clientes, sempre se aborrecia quando um queria retirar seus investimentos do banco.

— Bom dia, eu gostaria de saber qual é a quantia que tenho no banco?

O homem arqueou a sobrancelha, supresso e olhou fixamente para a cliente.

— Pretende usá-la para algo? Eu recomendo nossas cardenetas de investimentos..

— Apenas quero saber quanto tenho. – interrompeu Hinata impaciente.

— Sim – respondeu o homem contrariado com a atitude ríspida da mulher.

Mesmo que não fosse muito poderia ao menos realizar um ou dois de seus sonhos, pensou a Hyuuga enquanto via o homem se levantar e depois de alguns minutos retornar com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Sentou-se na cadeira e começou a folhear a pasta que continha os dados da Hyuuga. Depois de um tempo fechou a pasta preta e pôs as mãos cruzadas sobre ela.

— Vejo que a senhorita tem uma quantia razoável no banco. Um montante de oito mil libras.

— Oito mil libras. – repetiu Hinata extasiada e surpresa ao mesmo tempo – não seriam pouco mais de duzentas libras? Pelo menos era isso que consegui guardar todos esses anos. Tem certeza que está certo?

Oito mil libras era uma quantia muito alta, praticamente uma pequena fortuna, era impossível ter tanto dinheiro assim, não ganhava o suficiente para poupar tanto ao ponto de chegar àquela quantia. Mesmo que não comprasse nada de valor conseguiria algo assim, e ela não era uma mulher voltada aos luxos.

O homem sorriu satisfeito com a surpresa da cliente. Inclinando-se na poltrona respondeu a jovem confusa.

— Sim, não estou errado. A senhorita se lembra que há dois anos eu lhe ofereci ações de uma mineradora?

— Sim, e depois me disse que a empresa faliu e eu perdi meu dinheiro. – naquela época Hinata se amaldiçoou por não ter tido pulso e dito _não_ para aquele homem sovina e interesseiro, havia perdido, mais da metade do dinheiro que havia economizado a vida toda.

— Pois bem, sim a empresa faliu, mas seis messes atrás outro investidor comprou a mineradora e as ações dela subiram um absurdo, mas de 100%. Parece-me que esse investidor quer ser acionista majoritário e como suas ações são as ultimas no mercado algum tempo um dos advogados desse investidor veio ter uma palavra comigo para saber se a senhorita queria vender suas ações.

— Por que o senhor não me procurou? – indagou a Hyuuga mal acreditando na história e muito menos na intromissão do banqueiro. Se soubesse antes que poderia adquirir aquela quantia provavelmente teria deixado aquele emprego e não teria sofrido tal acidente que a condenara a morte. Teria uma vida solitária, mas confortável e principalmente longa. Apertou com mais força o lenço contendo a raiva que se apoderava de seu corpo.

— Bom – o homem se mexeu incomodado, não imaginava que a sonsa da cliente iria se aborrecer. Havia pensado em começar a fazer à corte a mulher, afinal era uma solteirona, não era muito bonita, magra de mais para seu gosto, no entanto oito mil libras deixavam qualquer mulher tentadora, e como ela não tinha perspectiva de casamento considerou que aceitaria rápido seu interesse, porém, parecia que as coisas não sairiam como ele havia planejado – achei a quantia muito insípida. Por tanto neguei, mas iria lhe informar.

Hinata arqueou a sobrancelha irritada, ele continuou, mais acanhado sobre o olhar mortal da mulher.

— Mas, semana passada ele veio aqui oferecendo oito mil libras. Achei razoável e informei que possivelmente voc..

— Você vendeu minhas ações sem minha autorização? – Hinata alterou a voz de tal maneira que não assustou somente o banqueiro como também outros cliente e funcionários próximos. O homem gaguejou quando respondeu:

— Be-bem, na-na verdade não. Não posso vender sem sua autorização, por isso ia lhe mandar uma mensagem e…

— Pois bem. – interrompeu de novo Hinata, já farta com aquilo. Talvez o fato de saber que iria morrer havia lhe dado coragem. Tanto faz se iam pensar que ela não tinha modos, não estaria mais sobre a face da terra dali a alguns meses. Oito mil libras era muito dinheiro dava pra realizar todos os desejos que havia escrito na pequena lista guardada no interior do casaco que a cobria, ainda mais. Tinha nas mãos algo que alguém pagaria muito para ter, para ela não importava muito, no entanto, poderia ser de utilidade. A massa cinzenta começou a trabalhar e em um rápido intervalo de tempo chegou à quantia necessária. Aquela soma de dinheiro seria o necessário para realizar o seu sonho, de viajar para Londres depois para paris se instalando naquele hotel de luxo que vira nas revistas vindas da capital luz, poderia ver lugares lindos e usar o que sempre quis. Iria se aventurar pelo mundo e não seria nada mal se aproveitar de uma situação ao seu favor, já estaria realizando um de seus desejos. - diga para esse investidor que vendo minhas ações por vinte mil libras. Nada menos, e se não aceitar essa oferta avise a outro que esteja disposto a pagar essa quantia.

O banqueiro ergueu a sobrancelha surpreso com a decisão da Hyuuga, ao mesmo tempo admirado com dom de adquirir vantagem da moça, talvez ela não fosse tão sonsa e daria uma boa esposa.

— Muito bem, senhorita Hyuuga, avisarei a eles amanha quem sabe semana que vem.

— Avise hoje – interrompeu novamente a morena decidida – quero essa resposta hoje à tarde, se não vendo para outro.

— Cla-claro.

A Hyuuga se levantou determinada.

— Me mande um telegrama quando a resposta chegar. – deu as costas ao homem, decidida deixando-o, admirado. Naquele ângulo o banqueiro teve que admitir que até que a mulher era atraente.

…

— Querem mais chá?

— Sim, por favor, Miledy. – sorriu à jovem.

A mulher indicou com a mão para que o mordomo servisse a dama, depois fixou seus lindos orbes azuis escuro, na criança. A moça era uma bela jovem de dezoito anos, fora um sucesso na temporada passada, recatada, gentil, educada e de modos impecáveis, sabia se portar em sociedade, nunca alterava a voz, os olhos azuis quase em tom violeta emanavam inocência e os cabelos loiros em cachos sedosos emolduravam o rosto pequeno e rosado dando-lhe um ar angelical. Shion era linda, vinha de uma boa família, mas ainda assim, Kushina não conseguia vê-la como mãe de seu neto.

— Como está Condessa Namikaze? – indagou Yakito com seu típico ar aristocrático.

— Estou muito bem. E a baronesa?

— Muito bem também, e muito ansiosa para a temporada.

— Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que esse ano Shion terá bons pedidos de casamento. Uma jovem tão linda, seria impossível.

— Espero que sim. Fico preocupada que não encontre um bom homem digno para desposa – lá.

A baronesa arqueou a sobrancelha para a filha que crispou os lábios. A imperceptível conversa de olhares entre a mãe e filha não passou despercebido pela Condessa Namikaze. Kusinha era uma mulher inteligente e ativa, não se enquadrava e nunca se enquadraria no estereótipo de mulher da alta sociedade londrina. Não era submissa, nem frágil, sempre se metia nos assusto dos homens, era autoritária e nunca ligava para que os outros pensavam, quando mais nova era hiperativa e escandalosa no mesmo nível que era encantadora e linda. No entanto ninguém a deixava de lado na sociedade por ela ser a condessa Namikaze, seu marido era um dos homens mais importantes da Inglaterra amigo do príncipe Albert e da rainha, sem contar que ela era parente distante do antigo Duque Uzumaki, primo de sua Majestade de quem seu filho herdara o titulo.

— Como está o duque? – indagou por fim Shion sem jeito.

Kushina suspirou, sabia que a baronesa estava louca para casar a filha com seu filho, no entanto, Naruto não parecia muito interessado na moça.

— Está bem.

— Por que não vem para nos fazer companhia? – indagou a baronesa com ar altivo.

— Por que ele é como o pai, só pensa em trabalho. – suspirou a Uzumaki

— Mas ele é um nobre, trabalho é para empregados – protestou a baronesa indignada. – é incabível saber que nobres agora precisam trabalhar para viver, e tudo isso por causa dessa tal revolução industrial. – crispou os lábios, irritada.

Kushina não concordava com a mulher, trabalhar era bom para a alma e nenhum trabalho diminuía a imagem de alguém, No entanto gostaria que os dois homens de sua vida não trabalhassem tanto.

Suspirando a linda mulher ruiva que não aparentava ter seus cinqüenta anos balançou o sino. Segundos depois um homem surgir na porta.

— Por favor, Iruka, vá chamar o conde e o duque.

— Sim, miledy.

Iruka saiu da sala em silêncio e se dirigiu até a biblioteca onde uma pequena reunião se estabelecia.

— Como assim? Vinte mil libras? – indagou Naruto indignado.

— Sim, sua graça, essa é a oferta que o bancário me passou.

— Vinte mil libras é uma fortuna. – comentou o conde sentado próximo a lareira bebendo um porto

— Gordo maldito. – amaldiçoou Naruto batendo as mãos sobre a mesa fazendo com que os objetos sobre ela balançassem.

O pobre advogado tremeu diante de tal fúria, ele era pequeno se comparado com Naruto. O loiro era alto e muito forte, apesar de sua condição de Duque não era uma nobre almofadinha, enfadonho e aborrecido. Ele tinha empresas e fazia negócios com os burgueses, ao contrário de outros nobres que se recusavam a trabalhar com os industriais por alegarem ser trabalho de plebeu. Gostava de praticar exercícios e entre os colegas de clube era conhecido como raposa demônio, devido ser veloz e efetivo nunca perdia uma luta e muito menos um negócio.

— Na verdade, foi a cliente que lhe mandou dizer isso. Tem mais, quer a resposta ainda hoje, se não venderá para outro.

— Só pode estar de brincadeira. – Naruto passou as mãos nos cabelos normalmente bagunçados enquanto se encostava à poltrona de couro. – quem essa ai pensa que é?

— Naruto, acho melhor cobrir a quantia. – sugeriu Minato em sua habitual tranqüilidade. Era um homem vivido e muito inteligente.

— É uma fortuna, já ofereci muito por essas ações, não darei nada a mais que isso. – teimou Naruto fazendo bico. - Não irei satisfazer as ambições de uma mulher sem escrúpulos como essa. Quanta petulância e arrogância pedir vinte mil libras e imediatamente.

Era mais teimoso que a mãe, pensou Minato suspirando. Calmo pôs o porto na mesa ao lado de onde estava sentado enquanto se dirigia ao filho.

— Filho se for pensar bem essa é uma quantia irrisória se levarmos em consideração os lucros que obterá, sem contar que você só ira conseguir realizar os planos de revitalização da cidade próxima a mina se conseguir essas ações. E você não ficará pobre só por desembolsar vinte mil libras por aquelas ações. Creio que possa ganhar mais se a dama quiser.

Naruto trincou os dentes, incomodado, não gostava de se submeter a ninguém, muito menos a vontade de uma mulher. No entanto seu pai como sempre estava com a razão, não iria por seus planos de lado por causa da ambição de uma mulher qualquer.

— Esta bem, diga que cubro a oferta. – decidiu Naruto contrariado. Desejando profundamente que aquela maldita mulher ambiciosa se afogasse no dinheiro.

Iruka pigarreou na porta.

— Milorde, Sua Graça, as damas os chamam.

— Sim, Iruka, já estamos indo – respondeu o loiro, irritado.

Naquela tarde em Yorkshire, numa bela mansão de campo uma mulher em um vestido cinza escuro que lhe dava uma aparência pálida e doentia recebeu o que tanto esperava a nota do bancário lhe avisando que sua transação havia sido completada. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto pálido da Hyuuga. A partir daquele dia sua vida mudaria para sempre.

...

Olá ... oia eu aqui de novo *.*

Como estou de férias da facul os capitulos estão andado mais rapidos aeeeeeeeeee... \o\

Obrigado pelos comentários... me deixam muito feliz *.*

E não fiquem tão triste com a Hina-chan, muita coisa vai acontecer

Inté mais o/


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo **IV - A luzes de Londres

— Como assim? – os olhos castanhos se arregalaram perplexos. A mulher delicada balançou os cabelos da mesma cor dos olhos, os cachos formosos dançaram no ar enquanto ela recusava-se a acreditar no que acabava de ouvir – acho que não entendi direito. Você está se demitindo?

— Sim – respondeu a Hyuuga em tom firme e confiante com as mãos para trás.

— Como ousa ir embora ao início da temporada? Deixar-me assim com as crianças? Que espécie de profissional é? Não permitirei.

— Desculpe, mas não estou lhe pedindo permissão – respondeu friamente a Hyuuga surpreendendo Matsuri. – estou lhe comunicando minha demissão. – e assim entregou a carta de demissão que havia escrito naquela tarde ao receber a missa do banqueiro.

— Como ousa falar assim comigo? – indignou a jovem, ultrajada – se quer ir embora, então vá, mas não lhe darei nenhuma carta de recomendação e farei com que não arrume emprego nas redondezas. Quando contratamos seus serviços eu acreditei que você fosse responsável, sempre fez as coisas que mandavam na escola sem reclamar, mas nunca imaginei que tivesse essa natureza traidora.

Hinata apertou as mãos com força para não esbofetear aquela mulher, mesmo agora tendo plena liberdade e em nenhum memento de sua vida nutrisse uma simpatia por Matsuri, ainda prezava muito o senhor Inozuka que sempre foi muito gentil e atencioso com ela, um verdadeiro cavaleiro, que se preocupou com seu estado de saúde quando caiu do cavalo, só por respeito a ele.

O silencio da Hyuuga e seu ar altivo irritou ainda mais Matsuri.

— Sua desaforada, saia da minha frente. Bem que Yakito me avisou, uma preceptora sem recomendações não é confiável. Mas eu na minha ingenuidade afirmei que havia te conhecido no colégio e, portanto, era uma boa profissional. Como fui tola. Saia da aqui. – ordenou a mulher alterada.

— Sim madame. – respondeu a Hyuuga indiferente – mas antes irei me despedir das crianças e do senhor Inozuka.

— NÃO. Você irá agora

— Sim, me despedirei deles primeiro – retrucou firme Hinata.

— Ah, como é ousada. Você é uma víbora. Sempre soube que tinha inveja de mim - expeliu todo o veneno que sempre ansiou notou Hinata com um sorrio nos lábios – sempre cobiçou estar no meu lugar não é?

Matsuri se recostou no sofá com ar de superioridade e altivez que seu esbelto corpo poderia expressar. Hinata arqueou uma sobrancelha. No fundo Matsuri não estava totalmente errada, mas nunca desejara ficar em seu lugar mais sim ter uma família, marido e filho, apenas isso. Em outro momento provavelmente Matsuri conseguiria arranca lagrimas de dor em Hinata, mas sabendo que estava tão próxima do fim as palavras venenosas daquela bela mulher não a machucavam. Hinata já estava conformada com seu destino e o fato de nunca poder constituir uma família muito menos encontrar alguém que a amasse.

— Com licença. – curvou-se e saiu da pequena sala azul deixando para trás a ex-patroa histérica. Não iria começar uma discussão, nunca nem nos sonhos mais altivos e mesquinhos de Matsuri ela teria capacidade cognitiva para ganhar em uma discussão verbal com Hinata, pelo menos isso a Hyuuga se orgulhava.

Parou a porta do escritório do senhor Inozuka e respirou fundo. Seria difícil se despedir. Bateu e logo entrou quando o dono ordenou.

— O que deseja senhorita Hyuuga? – indagou Kiba sem olhá-la nos olhos prestando atenção em alguns papeis importante.

Hinata lambeu o lábio inferior enquanto escolhia as palavras certas.

— Milord, eu quero comunicar que estou me demitindo do cargo.

Ao ouvir aquela sentença o homem de cabelos castanhos levantou a cabeça imediatamente dando sua total atenção a Hinata.

— Por que você irá nos deixar? – indagou surpreso com a notícia.

Hinata ajeitou o avental, um pouco constrangida.

— Eu tenho os meus motivos, milorde, mas antes eu gostaria de me despedir das crianças. Posso? – indagou Hinata.

— Claro que pode. Quando você irá embora?

— Hoje mesmo, minhas malas já estão prontas.

— Hoje? – Kiba arqueou as sobrancelhas mais surpreso ainda. Fixou os olhos na pequena mulher a frente, era a primeira vez que via ela o encarar e também era a primeira vez que olhava seus olhos acinzentados. Eles eram lindos, notou Inozuka. Hinata parecia mais confiante, viva e principalmente bonita naquela manha. – por que hoje? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Se for esse o caso não precisa se demitir, eu posso lhe ajudar.

— Obrigado senhor Inozuka, mas não precisa. É um assunto particular. Peço desculpar por partir assim, mas não há outra alternativa, mas por favor, não se preocupe. E de novo muito obrigado.

— Não há do que se desculpar senhorita Hyuuga. Mas acho uma pena que tenha que partir. – concordou o homem com pesar.

A mulher se curvou e deu as costas para o ex-patrão, mas se deteve quando chegou à porta.

— Antes de ir, posso lhe dizer algo?

— Sim.

— É apenas um conselho e espero que o senhor não interprete isso como insolência minha, mas é que gosto muitos dos seus filhos. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Prossiga. – encorajou Kiba atento.

— O senhor poderia passar mais tempo com seus filhos, eles realmente sentem muito a falta do senhor e da madame.

O homem arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto se recostava na poltrona e pensativo respondeu:

— Sim.

Dizer adeus para as crianças não seria uma tarefa fácil e não foi quando explicou que partiria a comoção foi geral, as crianças caíram no choro e a Hyuuga também. Era doloroso deixar aquelas pequenas criaturas sozinhas, de certa forma era como se ela, Hinata tivesse adotado para aqueles pequenos o papel de mãe. A pequena Sasame soluçando agarrou a barra das saias de Hinata se recusando que esta partisse, mas não havia outra maneira, mesmo que no fundo de seu coração não quisesse deixar aqueles pequenos anjos iria partir de qualquer jeito, logo estaria morta e aquelas crianças saberiam que haviam ficado órfãs de afeto por completo, pelo menos as pequenas criaturas acreditariam que em algum lugar a doce professora estaria pensando nelas.

— Por que você vai nos deixar senhorita Hyuuga? – indagou Rui tentando inutilmente conter as lagrimas que se formavam em seus olhos castanhos – desculpa, não queria ter machucado-a.

Hinata sorriu gentilmente e abraçou com muito carinho o pequeno menino.

— Não precisa se desculpar Rui, a culpa não foi sua e eu não estou partindo por causa disso.

— Mas a senhorita está brava comigo?

— Oh não, nunca ficaria brava com você. Apenas vou ter que partir mais sempre vou lembrar-me de vocês. Por favor, como irmão mais velho eu peço que cuide de seus irmãos.

O garoto estufou o peito orgulhoso pela demonstração de confiança.

— Sim, eu prometo.

— Até mais meus pequenos – se despediu dando-lhes um beijo no alto das pequenas testas e seguiu em direção a velha carroça que lhe levaria até a aldeia onde pegaria o carro de aluguel que partiria para Londres.

A vida ao mesmo tempo em que se mostrava bela e colorida poderia ser terrível e cruel. A Hyuuga enxugou as lagrimas e deu o ultimo adeus a crianças que seguiram a carroça até onde suas pernas agüentavam. Sabia que sentiria falta daquela casa e das crianças, lugar onde de certa forma foi feliz. No horizonte ainda podia se ver o contorno da mansão Inozuka e Hinata apertou as mãos frias sobre o colo em uma forma de encorajamento. Não sabia o que estava por vir e isso ao mesmo tempo a excitava e lhe dava medo. Mas esperava que fosse algo maravilhoso.

— Senhorita Hyuuga?

A voz velha e rouca chamou a atenção da jovem mulher. A visão daquele homem lhe despertava diferentes emoções e nenhuma delas eram agradáveis.

— Doutor?

O homem avaliou a roupa puída de Hinata, o velho casaco desbotado de tecido grosseiro e os sapatos gastos e a acabada mala junto aos seus pés.

— Vejo que está de partida.

— Sim – Hinata respondeu meio sem jeito não conseguindo olhar nos olhos miúdos do homem. Ajeitando o chapéu de palha e pegando a mala para entregar ao moço da carruagem de aluguel perguntou com toda a coragem que tinha. – Doutor, o senhor poderia me dizer qual é a doença?

O velho médico arqueou a sobrancelha inicialmente surpreso com a pergunta da jovem, mas logo em seguida coçando a barba branca estreitou os olhos, pensativo.

— Vejo que a senhorita ouviu a conversa daquele dia. – Hinata corou intensamente a tal afirmativa mesmo que esta não fosse acusatória. – bem, minha jovem, o traumatismo foi muito profundo causou o que nós médicos chamamos de coagulo, e está espalhado em varias regiões de localizações complexas do cérebro.

— Mas não tem tratamento? – interrompeu Hinata a beira da histeria, os lábios nublados de lagrimas.

O homem pareceu indiferente ao desespero da Hyuuga.

— Creio que não, esse trauma só piorou nos últimos dias, o sangue provavelmente está apodrecendo e vai lentamente atingindo o cérebro formando pequenas lesões e danificando o tecido cerebral. Seria arriscada uma cirurgia, mesmo a medicina se encontrar avançada não temos tantos meios assim para tal procedimento. E infelizmente descobri muito tarde o problema.

— Isso significa que não tenho muito tempo.

O senhor a encarou por um momento muito serio após a declaração sem perspectiva da mulher, depois concentrado indagou.

— Por isso resolveu partir?

— Sim – sorriu Hinata mostrando-se mais forte e recomposta. – depois de tudo percebi que minha vida anda muito sem graça. E descobri que alguns investimentos me renderam um pouco de dinheiro, na realidade, uma quantia muito substancial. Então percebi que era o momento certo para conhecer o mundo, Londres, Paris.

Sorriu satisfeita consigo mesmo. O homem também sorriu em troca contagiado e emocionado com tal bravura e coragem.

— Então lhe desejo tudo de bom, minha jovem. - sorriu ajudando-a a subir na diligencia. – tenha uma boa viagem e uma aventura espetacular. – desejou.

— Muito obrigado doutor. Perdoe-me por ouvir atrás da porta.

— Imagine. Kami sabe o que faz. – sorriu dando adeus a mulher que partir. – sim ele sabe.

— Mas doutor? – chamou a mocinha de cabelos negros e pele rosada aflita ao lado do velho homem, seus olhos grandes e castanhos iam da carruagem ao homem – é certo o que o senhor fez?

O homem encarou a menina por um longo tempo pensativo.

— Minha cara, você inda é muito jovem para entender certas coisas. Existe mais de uma maneira de salvar a vida de uma pessoa. – sorriu observando a diligencia sumir no horizonte.

Hinata recostou no banco velho do carro de aluguel com uma estranha sensação. Estava inexplicavelmente calma depois de ter confirmado que não havia mais nenhuma chance de sobreviver. E como se alguma forma tivesse se libertado de todos os seus pesadelos ou seus receios e de agora em diante estivesse livre para viver. O balançar da carruagem mais a paisagem monótona a embalaram para um perturbado sono com ogros gigantes, campos imensos, cavalos com olhos de demônios e um lindo anjo com olhos azuis.

A Hyuuga despertou do leve sono com a abrupta parada do carro de aluguel. A porta velha rangeu e um homem velho surgiu nos olhos desfocados da morena que se acostumava com a baixa luminosidade do ambiente.

— Chegamos moça. – informou o homem mal humorado logo saindo do campo de visão da Hyuuga

Hinata esfregou os olhos, ainda sonolenta. Dolorida pela viagem desconfortável desceu um pouco atrapalhada do carro, resmungado pelo falta de cavalheirismo do homem que nem ao menos se prontificou a ajudá-la a descer do transporte. O vento da noite bateu na face pálida da Hyuuga que estranhou o cheiro forte e acido do ar, definitivamente não estava mais no campo. As ruas calçadas de pedra encontravam-se abarrotadas de pessoas, mulheres de porte elegante em vestidos coloridos e homem igualmente em trajes impecavelmente alinhados com suas cartolas na cabeça e bengalas nas mãos. Também havia mulheres humildes, plebéias, empregadas, lavadeiras e operarias como também homens em trajes simples. Hinata ficou maravilhada olhando aquela cidade barulhenta e borbulhante. Nunca vira tantos prédios altos e próximos um do outro em sua vida, na verdade, nunca tinha ido à Londres. Era um lugar tão lindo e cheio de luz.

As luzes coloridas incidiam nas paredes dos prédios e nas pessoas formando um espectro colorido e vibrante como o picadeiro de um circo. Fora a única comparação a altura que Hinata pode ter. O circo foi o único espetáculo que ela presenciou na vida quando tinha seus seis anos de idade com seus pais antes que esses falecessem em um terrível incêndio na pequena casa de campo onde morava. Seu pai era filho de um senhor de terras produtivas próximo de York, irmão gêmeo e mais velho, Hiashi se recusou a dar continuidade ao patrimônio do pai alegando não ter vocação para tal função mundana, entregando a responsabilidade para seu irmão Hizashi. Para a felicidade da mãe ele seguiu a carreira religiosa e se tornou pároco em uma propriedade de um conde próximo a fazenda do pai. Nesse lugar Hinata viveu feliz durante os anos que se seguiram até o incêndio que a deixaria sozinha no mundo com a pequena Hanabi no colo.

Quando Hinata despertou de seu devaneio o colchoeiro havia partido deixando-a completamente sozinha. Assim, imóvel em meio a tantas pessoas e prédios gigantescos foi que a Hyuuga se deu conta de que não tinha onde ficar, que estava perdida em uma cidade grande onde não conhecia nada. O pânico se instalou no pequeno corpo de Hinata e ela começou a caminha sem rumo pela cidade arrastando a mala pesada. Ao mesmo tempo em que aqueles prédios e pessoas pareciam belos também eram assustadores.

As horas avançavam e nada dela encontrar um hotel, ou algum lugar para passar a noite. Na verdade não sabia por onde procurar. A medida que o tempo passava a cidade começava a ficar escura e as ruas mais desertas e Hinata tinha a terrível sensação de que tudo ficava mais perigoso. Sentia presenças olhos terríveis em becos escuros por onde passava. E nesse momento começa a orar desesperadamente ao senhor dos céus para que a protegesse, mesmo que não restasse muito tempo a ela, não queria que seu fim fosse tão trágico sendo assassinada em um beco escuro por um ladrão.

Quando virou uma esquina já correndo de pavor chocou-se com algo.

— Ai. – resmungou alguém em uma capa negra caindo no chão.

— Me desculpe. – Hinata murmurou apavorada sentindo as pernas tremerem – Vo-você está bem?

A capa negra mexeu-se. Hinata ajudou um pouco temerosa a levantar o individuo encapuzado

— Tudo bem. – respondeu uma voz feminina e baixa. O capuz negro deslizou para baixo revelando uma bela jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos claros. Hinata suspirou aliviada ao constatar de que se tratava de uma mulher e não um ladrão perigoso, pelo menos era o que parecia – eu sou um pouco distraída, sempre esbarro nas pessoas e coisas. Eu deveria estar usando os meus óculos, mas como sou estabanada sempre os perco. – comentou a jovem tagarela fazendo uma careta enquanto bagunçava o perfeito coque que mantinha preso os cabelos incrivelmente loiros.

Hinata não conseguiu conter o riso, a jovem era muito engraçada.

— Me desculpe. – disse entre o riso – não tive a intenção…

— Esta tudo bem mesmo. – interrompeu a jovem com um sorriso radiante no rosto belo – eu sou assim mesmo, sempre falo de mais. Eu me chamo Haru, Akima Haru.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, me chamo Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. – apertou a mão pequena e fria que a moça estendia, sorrindo diante do sorriso confiante da jovem.

— Você não me parece ser daqui.

— Na verdade não. – murmurou a morena envergonhada diante do olhar avaliador da jovem, não conseguia identificar se seus olhos eram azuis ou verde-azulados – acho que estou te impedindo. Me desculpe.

— Oh, não. – sorriu novamente à jovem. - a senhorita tem algum lugar para ficar? Parece-me perdida. Se não tiver nenhum lugar para ficar posso indicar a pensão onde moro.

— Serio? Adoraria. – sorriu Hinata aliviada. – já começava a ficar desesperada.

— Que bom. Sorte sua eu ter esbarrado em vecê. As vezes é bom ser estabanada né. – comentou a jovem pegando a mala de Hinata e indicando o caminho contente.

Aquele seria o inicio de uma bela amizade, uma união ao acaso ou do destino. Depois de alguns minutos de caminha chegaram a uma pequena casa com uma placa pendurada na fachada com os dizeres _ pensão Kurenai. _ O estabelecimento era um lugar pequeno, no entanto, muito limpo e acolhedor. Em minutos havia se registrado e já se encaminha com a senhora Kurenai para seu quarto.

— Então a senhorita não é daqui? – indagou a mulher com cabelos castanhos e olhos peculiares. Era uma mulher bela, observou Hinata

— Venho de York. – respondeu a acompanhando a dona da pensão.

— É um lugar agradável principalmente na primavera. – comentou pensativa, levando a Hyuuga a pensar como ela sabia desse detalhe. - Aqui será seu quarto, não é muito grande, mas os lençóis estão limpos.

Kurenai deixou Hinata passar. Esta observou o humilde quarto, porém limpo. Era agradável.

— Duas camas?

— Oh, é mais barato dividir o quarto. Então pedia a Kurenai-sama colocá-la no meu. – explicou Haru. – algo errado?

— Não. Está tudo bem para mim.

— Agora Haru você tem uma amiga para quem tagarelar. – comentou Kurenai. - boa noite pra vocês.

— Kurenai-sama! – exclamou Haru vermelha enquanto a mulher dava as costas para as moças.

— Amiga? – murmurou Hinata um pouco envergonhada.

— Se você quiser? – Haru coçou a cabeça encabulada. – desculpa, é que sou muito agitada, falo de mais e sempre me meto em confusão.

— Claro que sim, adoraria ser sua amiga. E eu gosto do seu jeito – sorriu a Hyuuga.

Naquela noite em seu quarto deitada na humilde cama Hinata olhou através da janela as luzes da cidade. Londres era uma cidade realmente bela à noite. Era como se o céu estivesse na terra, reparou. A partir de amanha aproveitaria o máximo de seu tempo.

….

A noite já estava alta quando uma carruagem negra com um complicado brasão na porta estacionou em um dos vários recintos abertos bem iluminados da velha e misteriosa Londres. O edifício era magnífico, alto com colunas em mármore cor café, brilhava resplendoroso. Witer's era um clube de cavaleiros fechado e tradiconal que aceitava apenas a fina nata da sociedade. Suas inúmeras salas de paredes decoradas com madeira e mobilhadas com poltronas confortáveis e luxuosas, mesas de mogno importadas da índia e china e cortinas escuras que contribuíam muito bem na criação de um ambiente sóbrio desprovido de toda a futilidade e romantismos das damas sonhadoras a quem aqueles homens que o freqüentavam tinham fugido. O lugar era tipicamente masculino e acolhia todos os jogos e apostas que tantos cavalheiros apreciavam, no entanto de modo sóbrio, quem buscasse outro tipo de diversão deveria ir a outro lugar.

Um homem alto vestido em um terno negro muito elegante desceu da luxuosa carruagem. Com a cartola na cabeça e a bengala na mão subiu os degraus do Witer's e entregou a capa e o chapéu a um criado no hall de entrada. Em dois lances de escada virou a direita.

— Ora essa, quem vemos aqui? – exclamou um homem encostando-se a poltrona.

O recém chegado de um sorriso irônico e se sentou a frente de seu colega.

— Pensei que tivesse fugido para colinas, depois da visita da nossa terrível e mal encarada baronesa Yakito. – debochou o homem com incríveis olhos negros.

— Fico tocado por sua preocupação Sasuke. – fingiu uma sincera alegria.

— Não a de que Dobe. Sempre prezo por seu bem estar. – sorriu de canto enquanto pegava um cálice com vinho do porto.

— Mas já que sabemos que não estava fugindo de nossa ilustríssima baronesa, por que andaste sumido, faz mais de uma semana que não leio e nem ouço nenhum escândalo a seu respeito.

Naruto arqueou as espessas sobrancelhas loiras surpresos.

— Não sabia que você, Sai, lia fofocas de matronas. Está ficando velho meu amigo. – debochou arrancando risadas de todos da sala.

— Talvez sim. – concordou o homem ignorando tal comentário tinha sua atenção voltada para seu desenho. – depois de casado começamos a ficar chatos.

— É, as mulheres são problemáticas – murmurou outro homem jogando uma carta na mesa de jogo.

Fez-se silencio depois após o comentário de Shikamaru cada um preso em seus pensamentos. Todos os homens presentes naquela sala haviam sido camaradas em Cambridge e serviram o exercito, eram amigos, companheiros e irmãos.

— É como se o céu estivesse na terra. – comentou um rapaz de cabelos negros e espessas sobrancelha interrompendo o silencio da sala. Olhando a janela parecia levemente embriagado.

— O que é isso Lee?

— Londres, a noite ela parece o céu estrelado só que na terra. – explicou indicando a janela.

Os homens na sala luxuosa e abafada por fumaças de cigarros caíram na gargalhada.

— Tinha que ser o Lee mesmo, para dizer essas besteiras nessas horas da noite. – comentou um homem entediado.

— É o amor. – comentou Naruto levantando da cadeira e indo de encontro com o jovem bêbado. Se encostou no parapeito da janela sentindo a brisa da noite movendo seu loiros cabelos.

— Então Naruto, só falta você.

— Eu?

— Sim, só falta você para ser amarrado, todos aqui já foram – comentou Kankuro.

— Todos não, tem o Gaara também. – corrigiu Sasuke – mas acho difícil esse dom Juan se amarrar a alguém.

Naruto encarou o sorriso sarcástico do amigo.

— Mas quem sabe dessa fez a tal Shion o amara. Soube que a mãe dela está louca para ter a filha duquesa. – continuou Sasuke se divertindo com a expressão de desagrado do Uzumaki.

— Quer ir para um duelo Sasuke-teme? – sussurrou Naruto – se você morrer eu consolo sua esposa.

— Engraçadinho – resmungou Sasuke entre os dentes.

— Mas para sua informação não pretendo me casar tão cedo, mas admito que senhorita Shion é uma provável candidata a duquesa mesmo que a mãe dela não seja tão agradável.

— Ouvindo você falar assim, parece que você está tratando o casamento como negócio. – comentou Kankuro jogando uma carta.

— E não é – respondeu Naruto observando a cidade

— Mas eu acredito que há uma pessoa especial para cada um – murmurou Lee sonolento pela bebida – até para você Naruto-sama.

Pousou a mão no ombro largo do amigo com um olhar romanticamente embriagado.

— Será? – perguntou Naruto enquanto pensava ser impossível, pois já havia encontrado Sakura, mas esta não era sua.

Muito obrigado pelo comentário de todas vocês, valeu me deixa animada para continuar esse projeto \o\  
>espero que tenham gostado do capitulo<br>Espero que comentem  
>até a próxima o


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo** V – Crystal Palace.

Hinata precisou apenas de uma noite e meia amanha para descobrir tudo a respeito de Haru. Sua nova companheira de quarto tinha vinte três anos, era órfã e tivera sua educação em uma famosa escola para moças, custeado pela pequena poupança que os pais haviam deixado. Apesar de ser sozinha no mundo era uma moça alegre e tagarela que trabalhava como ajudante de uma costureira em uma loja próxima a periferia de Londres. Haru tinha uma inteligência peculiar apesar de distraída e falante pegava os detalhes e o modo de fazer as coisas com muita rapidez.

— O café está delicioso. – comentou Hinata saboreando o pão quente, recém saído do forno.

— Eu disse que a comida da Kurenai-sama é boa. – comentou a loira com um pedaço generoso na boca. – então Hina-chan o que veio fazer aqui na velha Londres?

Hinata olhou a loira por um tempo, supressa. Colocando o pedado do pão no prato ajeitou as dobras do vestido velho.

— Vim para conhecer a cidade. - murmurou sem jeito olhando para o prato.

— Então é seu dia de sorte Hina-chan, hoje eu estou de folga se quiser posso servir de guia pra você. Posso te mostrar todos os pontos turísticos da cidade – sorriu entusiasmada pegando seu terceiro pedaço de pão.

— Na-naverade, eu tinha outros planos para hoje. Não é que não queira conhecer Londres é que antes precisava fazer outra coisa – sorriu Hinata timidamente sobre a expressão confusa da amiga – preciso comprar alguns itens e gostaria muito que você me acompanhasse.

— Eu?

— Sim, acho que vou precisar muito de sua ajuda.

A loira sorriu de orelha a orelha.

— Seria um prazer Hinata. – aceitou animada.

Terminando o café da manha reforçado e colocando os chalés em volta dos ombros começaram a acarinhar pelas ruas de pedra da cidade. Haru apontava para uma Hinata abobalhada cada edifício e praça falando de seus nomes e significados onde e quando as pessoas da realeza e famosos se encontravam ou faziam compras.

— Parece que você conhece muito bem Londres, né? – indagou Hinata interessada.

— Sim, eu vivi a minha vida inteira aqui, e já trabalhei em uma padaria, como dama de companhia de uma velha senhora e agora como ajudante de uma costureira.

— Então você tem experiência. – murmurou pensativa, talvez a jovem ao seu lado fosse perfeita para os seus planos, que por sinal não saiam de sua cabeça.

— Sim, por quê?

— Quer trabalhar para mim? Posso pagar muito bem. Eu preciso de alguém para me acompanhar na minha viagem, já que não é apropriado uma mulher solteira viajar sozinha e tenho certeza que você seria uma ótima companhia.

— Para mim não é trabalho ficar com você. Eu faço tudo isso por que gosto de sua companhia. Mas não vejo o motivo de querer que eu trabalhar para você?

Hinata pegou as mãos da loira e as apertou com carinho, olhando os olhos claros fez um pedido silencioso. Haru mesmo que não quisesse aquele encargo dificilmente conseguiria dar uma negativa como respostas, aqueles grandes e bondosos olhos acinzentados a desarmavam alarmantemente.

— Esta bem. – suspirou derrotada, não acreditando que a amiga tivesse condições em bancá-la como dama de companhia. Em verdade não levava muito a serio aquele pedido.

— Ótimo! Mostre-me as melhores lojas de vestidos da cidade.

— Para que? As melhores lojas são muito caras. Um vestido lá da para comprar refeições para o ano inteiro.

— Sei disso, mas não importa só me leve até lá - sorriu Hinata puxando uma perplexa Haru pela rua.

A Hyuuga nunca foi uma mulher fútil ou vaidosa, mas sua atual condição lhe permitia se dar a esse luxo e aquela manha Hinata decidiu que seria a melhor de seus últimos vinte e seis anos. As duas moças passaram por todas as lojas mais luxuosas e caras da cidade. Insistindo em que ela e a amiga devia se prover do mais fino e elegante de tudo: uma variedade de chapéus enfeitados com frutas, plumas e flores, leques pintados à mão, frascos de perfume em cristal esculpido, luvas de pelica e meias de seda, xales de caxemira, guarda-sóis com rendas; sabões perfumados, sapatos e não um a não ser dois pares de elegantes botas de cano longo de camurça, pentes de prender cabelos e diademas de filigrana de prata, tiaras com incrustações de pérola, inclusive um par de escandalosas calçolas largas que a proprietária de uma loja de lingerie lhe assegurou que estavam fazendo furor nos salões de Londres.

— Uau! Esse vestido ficou lindo em você – exclamou Haru exausta sentada em um confortável sofá enquanto olhava assombrada pela mudança que um simples vestido fizera em Hinata.

Hinata se olhou no espelho por um momento mal se reconhecendo. A mulher de olhos acinzentados sorriu para ela em um lindo vestido lilás com rendas brancas. O corte do vestido moldava perfeitamente o corpo pequeno da Hyuuga revelando suas curvas sinuosas e ao mesmo tempo delicadas, o corpete baixo permitia ver através da renda os contornos dos fartos seio e mesmo com a touca horrível e sem luvas ou qualquer outro adorno ela estava linda.

— Você achou que ficou bom? – perguntou timidamente e um pouco insegura.

— Claro que sim. Esse vestido foi feito pra você, ficou perfeito. Eu não imaginava que ficaria tão bonita com uma roupa mais elegante, até parece uma milady. Mas você definitivamente tem que tirar essa touca horrível – protestou Haru arrancando a peça indesejável da cabeça da amiga. Os cabelos longos e azulados caíram em uma cascata negra nas costas da Hyuuga realçando ainda mais a pele clara e o rosto pequeno e bem formado – Nossa! Agora sim ficou perfeito.

Hinata se olhou de novo no espelho e respirando fundo como se tomasse coragem, voltou-se para a modista.

— Senhora vou levar esse vestido e aquele ali. – apontou para um vestido azul bebe de corpete baixo e fitas de azul marinho.

— Mas aquele não serve em você. – comentou a loira

— Mas serve em você, Haru. E, por favor, não discuta comigo, sou sua patroa. Agora vamos ao cabeleireiro.

Nunca havia se divertido tanto em sua vida. Era a primeira vez que passava um tempo fazendo futilidades como faziam as colegas do tempo de escola. Nos dias de folga do colégio ela sempre pegava seus cadernos de desenho e ia à praça, para desenhar, e lá, não resistia e observava as moças carregarem sacolas e mais sacolas de compras fofocando uma para outras e rindo. Parecia-lhe tão divertido, no entanto, nunca teve tais oportunidades, após o colégio precisou trabalhar e sua vida resumiu a quatro paredes de uma casa fria e mofada ensinado crianças mal-educadas.

Mas naquela manha tudo era diferente, tinha rido até não agüentar mais e comprado coisas que duvidava jamais ter tempo para usá-las. Cuidou do cabelo e comprou maquiagem, e outros produtos de beleza e vários vestido, para noite, para o dia, para passeios a tarde e roupa de montaria e três vestidos de baile. Quando voltaram para a pequena pensão de Kurenai, ela olhou intrigada, as sacolas e pacotes que a moças carregavam, mas nada comentou. O almoço foi contagioso, a comida era boa e o estado de espírito de Hinata estava tão animado que não se importou com as indiretas de Kurenais em relação a farra que elas fizeram.

— Para onde vamos agora? – indagou Hinata após tomar o chá.

— Quer andar mais? – surpreendeu-se Haru – andamos a manha inteira, compramos mais coisas que a meus últimos vinte e três anos de vida. Nem que eu trabalhasse a vida inteira conseguira pagar tudo. Pensei realmente que gostaria de descansar um pouco. – deixando claro sua preocupação em relação a tudo que haviam feito. No inicio ficou animada com tudo, mas após o fim da euforia começava a cair a fixa.

— Não, não tenho muito tempo… quero dizer, não estou cansada e o dia está lindo – corrigiu-se apressadamente desviando o rosto do olhar intrigado de Haru.

A moça observou a Hyuuga por algum tempo pensativa, depois perguntou:

— Desculpa a minha intromissão, mas como vai pagar tudo isso. É que, você não parece ser rica… e…

Hinata suspirou resignada e colocou a xícara de chá na mesa.

— Não, não sou rica. Mas aconteceu que algumas semanas eu consegui vender por um bom dinheiro algumas ações que havia comprado há muito tempo. Então resolvi tirar umas ferias e aproveitar um pouco a vida, afinal, estou chegando a casa dos trinta. – mentiu Hinata. Não era bem uma mentira, mas muitas coisas estavam ocultas.

— Ah, mas você é muito nova ainda. Mais não seria mais sensato guardar o dinheiro e usá-lo como dote? Eu faria isso.

Hinata encostou-se à poltrona velha e observou o céu através da janela. O vestido lilás definitivamente não combinava com aquele móvel velho e mofado. Hinata parecia uma lady. Não havia motivos para um dote, se fosse outro momento em outra época, ela teria feito isso. Teria poupado para sua vida solitária ou quem sabe como dote para seu marido, mas agora não tinha mais tempo. Depois de um suspiro longo ela respondeu:

— Não seria certo fazer isso, não nesse momento. Não importa ter um dote muito menos me casar.

— Como assim? – perguntou a loira confusa.

— Deixa pra lá, que tal fazermos um passeio no parque. Adoro o ar livre e comprei vários materiais de pintura. Quero muito pintar a paisagem londrina. – mudou de assunto não querendo mais prolongar aquela conversa.

—Como quiser Hyuuga-san. – aceitou Haru não insistindo.

— Deixa eu pegar a maleta. Haru-chan chame um carro de aluguel, realmente cansei de andar. – sorriu para jovem antes de dar meia volta e sair pela porta.

— O que você acha Kurenai-sama? – indagou Haru séria após ver que a Hyuuga não podia escutá-la.

A mulher que escutara a conversa desde o inicio pôs o bordado que fazia sobre a mesa e suspirou pensativa.

— Ela esconde algo.

— Também acho. Mas será que ela é uma má pessoa?

— Oh, não. Mesmo mal conhecendo ela é evidente que não é uma má pessoa. Mas esconde algo, e é triste. Apesar da felicidade dela sinto que há uma tristeza profunda em seu coração.

— Percebi isso também. O que será que ela esconde?

— Vamos esperar até que ela esteja pronta para nos contar.

— Estou pronta. Vamos. – um rosto delicado e pequeno surgiu na sala e um sorriu doce contagiou as mulheres presentes. Hinata era um anjo.

….

— Eu fico me perguntando por que sempre ouço os conselhos daquele maldito do Sasuke?

— Eu não sei, mas também me questiono do por que você sempre me arrastar para suas enrascadas?

Naruto olhou o colega por um tempo confuso e depois caiu na gargalhada. Gaara tinha razão, apesar de ser amigo e praticamente um irmão a Sasuke ele sempre chamava o colega ruivo para as suas confusões. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que o Uchiha agora estivesse casado. Casado com a mulher que ele sempre amou.

— Não sei amigo, talvez por que só restou você de solteiro.

O ruivo crispou os lábios, incomodado.

— Não fique bravo Gaara, eu gosto da minha condição de solteiro.

— Na verdade, se Sasuke-san não tivesse casado com a miledy Haruno. Você não estaria nessa condição de solteiro.

Naruto sorriu amargamente ajeitando a cartola e cumprimentando um conhecido do outro lado da rua.

— Você adora tocar nas ferias dos outros. Esqueceu que sou um duque – comentou entre o sorriso.

— Não, não me esqueci. Mas o que estou falando é a mais pura verdade.

Ainda era doloroso vê-los juntos, apesar de se passar mais de seis anos. Naquela época ser o padrinho de casamento foi pior do que se estivesse na guerra ou no inferno. Depois da cerimônia, fugiu e ficou dois anos exilado na frança trabalhando para o seu pai até que recebeu o titulo de Duque e precisou voltar. Mas até hoje ele sentia o gosto amargo da inveja e do ciúme quando os viam juntos.

— Você é um amigo ou um inimigo?

— Te considero um amigo. – respondeu Gaara friamente.

— É por isso que as jovens elegíveis fogem de você. Você é assustador Gaara – comentou Naruto maneando a cabeça.

— Você quer que eu o deixe aqui sozinho para enfrentar o cão que é a mãe da miledy Shion?

— Por favor, não. Aquela mulher me dá medo. Mesmo me tratando bem, não gosto dela.

— Sua Graça pretende cortejar a senhorita Shion? – indagou Gaara a Naruto como se perguntasse ao outro se vai pescar de manha.

— Sei lá, tanto faz. Por quê? Quer pedir a mão dela em casamento?

— Não, não gosto de loiras.

Essa afirmação fez Naruto inclinar a cabeça para trás e soltar uma sonora gargalhada. O não gostar de loira era por causa de milady Temari a irmã mais velha de Gaara.

— As damas. – Gaara limitou-se a dizer.

— Boa tarde Milady, Baronesa. – cumprimentou Naruto beijando as constas das mãos das damas.

— Boa tarde. – respondeu timidamente Shion, intensamente corada.

— Hoje está um lindo dia, não acha Sua Graça.

— Sim, está adorável.

— Para onde iremos? – indagou Gaara um pouco entediado.

— Pensei em ir ao Crystal Palace. Hoje ele está aberto e tem uma nova exposição. O que acha sua graça?.

— Aqui é um bom lugar. – comentou a Hyuuga sentindo o vento quente acariciar a pele alva e balançar os longos fios negros soltos do coque no alto da cabeça. O sol e o calor convidavam as pessoas a passearem no parque e a fazer piqueniques, e essa movimentação inspirava a morena.

— Ah, aqui é perto do Crystal Palace.

— Crystal Palace? – repetiu a Hyuuga com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Você nunca ouviu falar dele? – indagou a loira sobre a negativa da Hyuuga – então tem que ver.

Não esperando uma resposta de Hinata a loira agarrou seu braço e a guiou por uma longa estrada até uma construção magnífica feita toda de ferro e vidro. Hinata entreabriu os lábios ao se deparar com o tamanho do prédio, era um espetáculo em forma de vidro que reluzia a luz do sol. O prédio era enorme e magnânimo. Era como um conto de fadas, o palácio de cristal da princesa com sapatos de cristal, só faltava o príncipe, pensou Hinata abobalhada.

— Então esse é o Crystal Palace?

— É, em 1851, ele foi inaugurado no Parque Hyde de Londres para todo mundo ver - comentou a loira muito empolgada com a surpresa e estupefação da Hyuuga. – é uma construção de vidro e ferro. Quando a grande exibição acabou ele foi reconstruído aqui em Sydenham.

Hinata não sabia para que lado olhar era como se estivesse em outro mundo, ou melhor, dizendo, em outros mundos. No hall de entrada pendiam do teto samambaias imensas e havia uma variedade de fauna e flora além de uma fonte magnífica. Era simplesmente extasiante.

— Tem trabalho de arte do mundo todo, animais e plantas tropicais de todos os tipos foram reunidos aqui. É um verdadeiro jardim do paraíso oferecido ao público.

Hinata encarou a loira e sorriu maravilhada, acompanhando a jovem adentrou a passos lentos em direção à fonte que jorrava uma cascata brilhante de água tentando contemplar tudo sem perder nenhum detalhe e atenta a todas as palavras de Haru.

— Aqui é o centro do Crystal Palace onde é geralmente e usado como local de reuniões. Esta peça tem 8 metros de altura e foi construída com 4 toneladas de cristal. – indicou a Hinata o belo chafariz de cristal no centro do salão. Hinata observou as nuanças de luz que a água e o cristal produziam.

– Que lindo – murmurou a Hyuuga com os olhos acinzentados cintilando de felicidade.

— É realmente lindo. Vamos Hina-chan, vamos ver a exposição de Roma, adoro essa exposição. – chamou a jovem loira caminhado para a ala oeste do palácio.

Hinata caminhou apresada por entre as colunas e galerias enquanto tentava ouvir o que a amiga dizia e olhar atentamente cada peça de arte que estava em exposição. Passaram pela a exposição da Grécia vendo miniaturas da Acrópoles de Atenas, replicas das colunas e estatuas gregas na sua mais perfeita brancura e polidez. A Hyuuga corou diante dos músculos bem trabalhados de um deus grego. Admirou-se ao ver a replica do Panthenon e as estatuas romanas, as Esfinges Egípcias e as grandiosas Pirâmides além das exóticas pinturas asiáticas. Tudo era tão lindo e extraordinário.

— É como se tivéssemos viajando ao redor do mundo. – comentou com os olhos cintilantes de felicidade para Haru. Mas esta não a respondeu. – Haru? – chamou notando que já fazia um tempo que não ouvia a alegre voz da jovem.

Hinata olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava sozinha. Havia se perdido da amiga em algum momento. O prédio estava abarrotado de pessoas e ela notou que estava perdida. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, pois se apavorar não era a melhor opção e também não era nenhuma jovenzinha tola para desmaiar. Era uma mulher adulta e determinada, pensou recomeçando a caminhar com as penas tremulas, olhando para todos os lados a procura da amiga loira. Quando distraída virou uma esquina colidiu com algo duro perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo no chão.

Estava definitivamente entediado aquela tarde. De manha havia trabalhado até a hora do almoço e depois foi praticamente obrigado a dar um passeio com uma mulher desagradável e sua tola filha em um ambiente cheio de pessoas. Odiava aquele lugar, apesar do prédio representar a grandiosa engenhosidade do ser humano não apreciava aquelas fajutas obras de arte e replicas mal feita das originais. Já havia ido a quase todos os lugares que a Grande Exposição apresentava e sabia muito bem que não fazia juiz a um centésimo do original. E gostava muito menos das tentativas da baronesa em lhe empurrar a filha para ele, por isso no meio da exposição asiática quando um grande grupo de turista se aproximava do seu aproveitou o momento para se fazer perder do grupo. Caminhou na direção que vieram até uma área mais calma, desrespeitando a leis pegou um cigarro e o acendeu.

O dia estava muito quente, observou o loiro pensativo se recostando em uma pilastra. Ficaria por ali até dar a hora de partir depois procuraria as damas, certamente Gaara tentaria matá-lo quando ficassem a sós. Riu, imaginado a cara azeda dele quando notar que o amigo tinha fugiu deixando-o sozinho. Enquanto se deliciava com tal pensamento se virou indo em direção a onde possivelmente estaria o grupo quando sentiu algo colidir contra ele e ouvir um sonoro "ai" logo em seguida. Seus incríveis olhos azuis pousaram na pequena dama de quatro no chão. Imediatamente se prontificou apara ajudar a dama a levantar.

— Me perdo... – as palavra morreram na boca quando a jovem levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos azuis se depararam com as íris mais incomuns que já viu. Não conseguiu distinguir se era azul em tom de roxo ou azul acinzentado. Eram simplesmente lindos, admitiu Naruto.

Hinata estremeceu quando viu a figura que a ajudava a se levantar, se deteve nas incríveis orbes azuis, tão vivas e intensas como o céu azul do campo. Como se aqueles olhos prometessem um lugar onde poderia ser feliz para sempre. Despertando daquela deliciosa fantasia Hinata ficou de pé segurando a mão que o belo desconhecido lhe ofereceu, estranhamente evitando encarar aqueles lindos olhos novamente.

— Obrigado - sussurrou timidamente alisando as pregas do vestido amassado.

— A milady está bem? Machucou-se? – indagou Naruto interessado em ouvir mais aquela doce e baixa voz.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente Hinata curvou-se em uma mesura educada e deu as costas ao estranho, não queria que a visse rubra de vergonha, como com certeza se encontra.

— Espere – pediu Naruto segurando o braço da mulher que voltou sua atenção a ele. – espere. A milady está bem? – perguntou novamente, olhando atentamente para o pequeno rosto que o encarava levemente ruborizado. Os grandes olhos de cor indecifrável combinavam perfeitamente com a pele pálida e as maças proeminentes, o nariz pequeno e arrebitado os cabelos negros presos em um coque frouxo e completando aquele quadro lábios pequenos mais carnudos que se entreabria formando um O. Não era uma beldade, mas não deixava de ser atraente.

— Si-sim, eu estou bem. – respondeu Hinata novamente em um sussurro. Sentia suas penas tremerem só com o contado da mão enluvada daquele homem sobre o tecido do seu vestido e seu olhar perscrutador sobre sua figura. Quem seria ele? Indagou-se Hinata e ainda por que estava produzindo tamanho efeito sobre ela? Mal conseguia respirar muito menos manter os pensamentos coerentes devido à perturbação que ele produzia nela. – Com licença, eu preciso ir.

Naruto não sabia o que dizer para manter uma conversa com que aquela arredia moça. Ela evitava suas investidas e isso o deixava intrigado, geralmente com apenas um olhar conseguia o mágico efeito de fazer uma mulher não deixá-lo de olhá-lo, sorrindo como uma tola. Mas aquela mulher parecia ser imune ao seu charme natural, ou não? Ou poderia ser mais um jogo? Não custava nada descobrir, pensou, sorrindo interiormente.

— Posso acompanhá-la milady. Acho melhor sentar-se um pouco e certificar-se de que não se machucou.

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior negando-se a olhar o homem a seu lado. Por que esse estranho insistia em fala-lhe? Estava começando a ter aqueles humilhantes momentos de profunda timidez que a deixava rígida e sem palavras, como uma verdadeira idiota. E de repente seu rosto ficou rígido. Ela prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais se sujeitaria a tais comportamentos. Respirando fundo estacou no meio do caminho e se virou para o estranho que também parou.

Observou atentamente aquela figura masculina. Em verdade, era um belo espécime masculino, alto de olhos incrivelmente azuis e cabelos loiros como ouro que reluzia nos ornamentos do altar da Abadia de Westminster, pele bronzeada, nariz reto aristocrático e lábios firmes. Ele a encarava com uma expressão serena. Era lindo, parecia um nobre, com aquelas roupas elegantes. Bem que poderia ser, pois tinha a impressão que ele falava o velho inglês. Obrigou-se a voltar à realidade não era hora de sonhar.

— Senhor, eu agradeço sua preocupação. – começou determinada arrebitando o nariz e ignorando o tremor de suas pernas - mas não há necessidade de me acompanhar e tenho certeza de que não estou ferida. Peço desculpas pelos meus modos desajeitados. Mas agora eu realmente preciso ir.

O Uzumaki arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso, pela resposta da mulher. Podia ter esperado tudo vindo daquela pequena figura, mas jamais aquelas palavras e ditas com tamanha determinação, como se ela tivesse se tornado um gigante e ele um pequeno anão. Imaginou que surgiria um sorriso tolo nos rosto pequeno e os olhos piscariam num movimento frenético e com uma risadinha aguda ela fosse se lançar a ele com palavras tolas e frívolas como todas as jovens e algumas mulheres casadas faziam, mas não, a moça respondeu com decisão e determinação sem um resquício de frivolidade que o admirou. Quando se deu por si ela já estava há dois passos dele. Observou meio hipnotizado o balançar dos quadris dela, que andava com uma graça digna de uma princesa.

Não podia deixá-la partir assim sem nem ao menos saber seu nome.

— Espere! Não poderia deixá-la sozinha milady. Meu orgulho de cavaleiro não permitiria. – deu um daqueles sorrisos encantadores que desarmava qualquer mulher de Londres. No entanto, em sua acompanhante o efeito foi contrário, o rosto dela ficou mais rígido.

— Já lhe disse senhor que não precisa me acompanhar. – respondeu séria sem olhá-lo

Naruto começou a achar que aquele rubor na face pequena era natural, pois parecia que sua presença não lhe agradava, por tanto não seria por que estava envergonhada.

— Mas eu insisto. – retorquiu sem saber o que dizer, ela não lhe dava espaço para uma conversa.

Hinata parou novamente e com as mãos nos quadris perguntou severa, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

— O senhor não sabe o significado de uma negativa?

Arqueando uma sobrancelha ele respondeu sério.

— Creio madame que não sou acostumado a ouvir tais demonstrações de desafeto e falta de educação.

— Que pena senhor. – lamentou Hinata olhando aquele rosto sério e atraente, tentando controlar a timidez que a solava. – mas lamento dizer que também é uma falta de educação perseguir alguém que não deseja sua presença.

Naruto entreabriu a boca surpreso com tamanha sinceridade, nunca em sua vida alguém o havia tratado daquela maneira. Ele, o futuro oitavo Conde de Namikaze e o atual sexto Duque de Uzumaki, sendo desrespeitado por uma jovem que nem ao menos sabia se pertencia à nobreza. Seus olhos azuis alegres se tornaram duros e Hinata sentiu uma onda de puro medo a invadir quando se deparou com eles. Talvez não devesse ter provocado aquele homem, ele não parecia ser um simples plebeu.

— Também lamento dizer... – interrompeu-se Naruto controlando sua raiva. Hinata sentiu a voz fria e autoritária percorrer seu corpo já tremulo, teve a estranha sensação de que tudo a seu redor havia desaparecido. – que é uma falta de educação se dirigir desse modo a alguém que não conhece.

— Mas de que outro modo posso me dirigir ao senhor se insiste em ser inconveniente – respondeu Hinata. Não adiantaria voltar à trás como uma covarde. Nunca mais seria uma.

— Eu inconveniente? Apenas estava tentando ser solicito. – respondeu indignado.

— E eu lhe respondi que não preciso de sua solicitude.

A discussão acalorada já chamava a atenção das pessoas próximas do casal.

— Ora essa! – resmungou Naruto passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros, bagunçando-os. – nunca conheci uma mulher tão mal educada.

Hinata estreitou os olhos, rubra de raiva.

— E eu, a um homem tão intransigente e desagradável. Com sua licença, não quero ficar com sua presença. – empinado o nariz deu as costa ao loiro.

Furioso, Naruto segurou os ombros da mulher e a fez o encarar, sem ao menos se importar com que as pessoas que já observava a discussão pensariam.

— _Ninguém_, mas _**ninguém**_ diz **não** para mim. – murmurou entre os dentes, furioso, cravando suas íris azuis nos pequeno rosto da mulher que empalideceu diante de seu olhar.

Hinata respirou pesadamente sentido que cairia no chão novamente se aquele estranho não a estivesse segurando pelos ombros. Ele era forte e grade, com toda certeza poderia dividi-la em dois só com suas mãos. Estava apavorada mais não se deixaria abater. Não era mais a mesma Hinata, agora enfrentaria tudo e a todos mesmo que estivesse morrendo de medo. E calmamente respondeu:

— Eu não sou _ninguém_.

Em um movimento brusco se soltou das mãos que a aprisionava sumindo por entre a multidão deixando para trás o sexto Duque de Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto sem palavras.

...

Olá pessoas, muito obrigado pelos comentários me deixaram imensamente feliz

Espero sinceramente que tenham apreciado o capitulo, fiz com carinho

Até o próximo encontro do nosso casal favorito kkkkkkkkkkkk

ps: Amand's LB, tu tem dom de premonição, como adivinho que isso ia acontecer o.O...se já não tivesse escrito o capitulo teria mudado... como posso surpreender os leitores assim u.u ... brincadeira kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

até mais o/


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo **VI _– Royal Opera House_

Naruto se jogou na grande e confortável poltrona de couro, profundamente irritado.

— Não sei o que aconteceu com você, Naruto. Mas não gostei de seus modos hoje à tarde. Onde já se viu me deixar sozinho com aquela bruxa.

Naruto franziu o cenho diante da consternação do amigo, ele definitivamente estava furioso com ele.

— Meu amigo eu disse que me perdi de vocês.

— Acho que sou idiota? – rosnou Gaara sentando na poltrona em frente ao amigo visivelmente irritado. – sei muito bem que seu repentino desencontro foi planejado e me alegro por quem quer que seja tenha o deixado irritado.

— Eu não estou irritado Gaara. – refutou Naruto passando as mãos nos cabelos loiros.

O homem a sua frente arqueou uma sobrancelha de modo altivo.

— O fato de ter dito menos que três palavras a baronesa e sua filha e apresentar essa carranca depois que nos encontrou fez-me crer que algo aconteceu. A senhora pareceu visivelmente consternada com seus modos rudes Naruto – debochou.

— Não me passou nada. – resmungou desviando o olhar.

— Vamos amigo, posso talvez lhe perdoar se me disser o que aconteceu enquanto esteve fora. É difícil alguém deixá-lo irritado, o único que conheço que tem essa capacidade e o Uchiha-san.

Naruto bufou movendo-se na poltrona como uma garoto mimado. Não era muito lisonjeador saber que havia perdido a cabeça por causa de uma mulher e não pelo motivo de desejo.

— Encontrei alguém muito desagradável enquanto estive longe de vocês.

— Quem? Não me diga que você encontrou Lord Orochimaru, aquele homem é insuportável.

— Oh! Não, penso que se tivesse sido ele talvez a conversa fluísse mais agradável.

— Então amigo não tenho idéia de quem seja. Não conheço ninguém pior que o Lord.

— Essa é a questão Gaara. Quem é ela? – indagou coçando os cabelos loiros ainda tendo a viva memória daquela graciosa e intransigente mulher.

— Não compreendo.

Suspirando fundo Naruto se levantou e foi até o bar pegou dois copos com brandy e entregou um para o amigo.

— Quando estava ausente uma jovem dama esbarrou em mim e caiu no chão..

— Já imagino – interrompeu o amigo com um sorriso no rosto belo – você flertou com a mulher e ela tinha marido e acabou arrumando uma encrenca. É isso?

— Não Gaara. Quem dera se tivesse sido isso. – respondeu ainda inconformado com o que acontecera e pior ainda, não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem da mulher – eu fui ajudá-la mais ela recusou minha ajuda. Eu insisti em acompanhá-la, pois não vou negar, a dama era bonita, mas ela se negou veementemente a minha companhia sendo até grosseira e quando dei por mim estava no meio de monte de pessoas discutindo com a ela. – terminou profundamente irritado com suas recordações.

— Espere ai – comentou Gaara em meio a uma gargalhada – você está me dizendo que uma dama resistiu a seu charme e até foi rude com você.

— Não tem graça Gaara. Só tentei ser educado, mas ela teve a ousadia de dizer que não queria fica na minha presença, pois eu era desagradável e inconveniente e por cima disse que eu não tenho educação. Mulher mais atrevida!

Gaara mal conseguia falar tamanho era o acesso de risada que lhe assolava, pondo uma mão no abdômen dolorido tentou falar algo.

— Então pode me dizer o nome dessa incrível dama imune a seus encantos. Quero conhecê-la.

Naruto estreitou os olhos, furioso.

— Não sei meu caro, se eu soubesse já teria estreitados minhas mãos naquele belo pescoço e a estrangulado.

O homem ruivo continuou rindo enquanto Naruto se afundava ainda mais na poltrona mesmo profundamente irritado com aquela pequena criatura não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça, a pele de porcelana tingida de um leve e frescor rubor lhe fazia ter a vontade de tocá-la para ter certeza se era fria como uma porcelana ou macia como a seda e os lábios carnudos feitos para beijar que diziam palavras frias além dos malditos olhos que não conseguia distinguir de que cor era.

Enquanto o loiro se perdia no tumultuado mar de sensações não imaginava que o motivo de sua confusão não se encontrava em um melhor estado do que o dele. Hinata passou mal depois que a euforia abrandou se dando conta do que havia feito. Um profundo arrependimento e vergonha a dominou. Haru gentil e perspicaz não lhe perguntou o que havia acontecido e levou-a para casa e enquanto se dirigia para a humilde pensão Hinata agradeceu que nunca mais veria aquele distinto homem, pois não agüentaria a vergonha depois de simplesmente ter-lhe atacado com palavras ofensivas sem mais nem menos. E principalmente tinha certeza que de que sucumbiria ao charme e as promessas de paixão daqueles olhos azuis se o encontrasse de novo.

...

Já havia se passado uma semana desde o estranho encontro com a misteriosa dama, observou Naruto surpreso enquanto caminha pela rua do centro comercial de Londres. Era estranho ainda manter na memória a viva imagem da pequena mulher a o encarar furiosa com as maças do rosto corado, principalmente quando no momento não tivesse sido o dos mais agradáveis. Balançando a cabeça no entendo de espantar tais pensamentos segurou firme a bengala. Nunca as mulheres conseguiam fazê-lo perder a cabeça, infelizmente apenas uma obtivera êxito nesse assunto e no final seu coração foi partido. Como um mantra chamado a imagem da mulher, ela se materializou diante de seus incríveis olhos azuis.

Sakura caminhava determinada em sua direção deixando claro a Naruto que não havia como escapar. Em seu elegante vestido verde escuro com detalhes em verde água de mangas curtas e corpete alto, ela caminhava em passos graciosos, os famosos cabelos vermelhos tão claros que a determinada luz do dia dava o aspecto de ser rosa, justificando assim o carinhoso apelido de rosada, balançavam em delicados cachos presos no alto da cabeça que comportava um elegante chapéu ornado com plumas e laços brancos. Enquanto se aproximava mais do loiro um o sorriso só aumentava no delicado rosto. Aquela era a mulher mais bonita que conhecida, admirou Naruto observando os olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas, a pele de pêssego e seu sorriso radiante. E a mulher que havia amado a vida toda e que ainda amava.

— Que bom encontrá-lo aqui Sua Graça. – cumprimentou com um certo tom de brincadeira enquanto fazia um mesura.

Naruto balançou a cabeça despertando de sua hipnose.

— Vejo que não tenho nenhuma moral por aqui. Bom dia Viscondessa. – cumprimentou beijando educadamente a mão enluvada da dama.

— Oh, milorde, você sabe que está na minha mais alta estima – defendeu-se Sakura num tom ainda mais risonho.

O duque arqueou uma sobrancelha, cético.

— Na minha também. – murmurou sedutor olhando-a de um jeito que desconcertava muitas damas, mas como sempre não causou efeito nenhum em Sakura.

— Que bom encontrá-lo Naruto. Eu precisava falar-lhe estava até pensando em lhe mandar uma missiva.

— Estou todo ouvidos madame. - sorriu encantador.

Oferecendo o braço que foi aceito por Sakura começaram a caminhar pela movimentada rua.

— O que queria me dizer Sakura?

— Bem - a mulher corou um pouco e evitou olhar nos olhos do velho amigo. – não sei se Sasuke contou-lhe mais eu estou grávida.

Naruto truncou o maxilar contendo a onda de mal estar.

— Meus parabéns. – ouviu-se dizer meio ríspido.

— Obrigada, estou tão feliz. É o meu segundo filho e Sasuke parece um bobão. – confessou rindo da imagem invocada do marido. – mas então o que queria lhe dizer é que hoje pretendemos fazer uma comemoração informal com nossos amigos. Apenas um simples jantar lá no Landmark Hotel. Você irá não é?

— Mas é claro, quando digo não a você Sakura. – sorriu o loiro para mulher.

A mulher estacou-se no meio do caminho e Naruto também, mordendo o lábio inferior Sakura perscrutou o rosto de Naruto com seus grandes olhos verdades. A amiga de infância sempre soube dos sentimentos que ele nutria por ela. Naruto nunca os escondeu. Vizinhos, durante a tenra infância passavam horas brincando. Sakura lhe lembrava muito sua mãe, espirituosa e aventureira sempre com um sorriso no rosto, não foi difícil se apaixonar por ela, mesmo que naquela época não demonstrasse que se tornaria uma beldade. Enquanto aprontava algo ao longo da propriedade do seu pai, pensava que a rosada era a garota perfeita para ele. Apesar de sempre deixar claro suas intenções de casamento Sakura balançava a cabeça e lhe batia no ombro não dando credito em suas palavras. E tudo mudou quando um dia voltando de Cambridge resolveu lhe apresentar seu melhor amigo, Sasuke. Depois desse dia havia perdido ela para sempre e seu tão habitual sorriso bobo também.

— Naruto! – chamou Sakura segurando forte o braço do homem - Eu sei e você também sabe que não sou a mulher certa para você. Tenho certeza que ela está por ai te esperando. Espero que não a deixe escapar por causa de mim, o amo muito, como meu irmão e desejo muito que você seja feliz.

Naruto não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas sorriu sem jeito ante aquele apelo que feria mais uma vez seu coração. Vendo-a partir não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras, não existia ninguém mais para ele.

...

— Vinte mil libras! – exclamou Haru sentando no sofá caro, muito surpresa, enquanto Hinata tentava conter o riso – isso é muito dinheiro. Agora sim explica toda aquela gastança e você ter reservado a suíte do Landmark Hotel.

— Já que ganhei essa fortuna por que não aproveitar um pouco. A vida passa num piscar de olhos, quando nos damos conta ela já se foi. Não acho nenhum pecado se divertir um pouco e aproveitar esse luxo. Não fará nenhuma mal. – comentou Hinata pensativa olhando o amplo recinto.

Há dois dias decidira se instalar no Landmark Hotel, o hotel mais caro e luxuoso de Londres. Por causa da temporada todos os quartos estavam ocupados menos a suíte principal que custava uma quantia considerável, mas Hinata não pensou duas vezes em pegar o quarto. O recito era amplo e muito bem mobiliado com moveis de alta qualidade, em branco e dourado. O papel de parede branco com varias folhas douradas e as cortinas de veludo ocre que pendiam das grandes janelas davam um ar sóbrio e elegante ao recinto. A cama era ampla com colchões macios e travesseiros de plumas. Hinata tinha dormido nos céus na primeira noite. O quarto tinha uma pequena sala de estar e um closet, além do quarto para banho e mais um quarto que se comunicava com o closet, onde Haru se instalou ainda muito abobalhada com todas as novidades.

— Você tem toda a razão Hina-chan, nunca imaginei viver assim como uma princesa, esse quarto é maior que a pequena casa onde meus pais viveram. – maravilhou-se, mas de repente seu rosto ficou rígido e encarou a amiga – mas não acha imprudente não pensar no futuro.

Hinata desviou o olhar se levantando. Não queria compartilhar além daquilo. Ainda não estava preparada para dizer a terceiros que lhe restava pouco tempo de vida.

— Não se preocupe Haru. Eu tenho tudo acertado. – sorriu gentilmente – mas agora tenho um sério problema, qual desses dois vestidos eu uso, o azul escuro com listras ou a verde água?

— Acho melhor o azul listrado. Ele ficará muito bem em você essa noite. – comentou a loira já ajudando a patroa e amiga a se vestir.

Naquela noite Hinata decidiu jantar no hotel e assistir uma opera na Royal Opera House, uma famosa e luxuosa casa de espetáculo que deixou Hinata encantada quando passou na frente da construção em uma tarde. As mulheres se prepararam animadas para o passeio noturno. Haru não mais desconfiava e nem se surpreendia com Hinata, estava na verdade encantada com toda a alegria e disposição de viver da amiga, que não perdia um momento para conhecer coisas novas e se divertir.

E com esse espírito, as damas desceram para o restaurante do hotel. Acomodando-se em uma das mesas no meio do salão já que as bancadas eram reservadas para os nobres e muito ricos, elas pediram para o jantar os melhores pratos oferecidos no _menu_ do dia enquanto tentavam controlar todo o entusiasmo de estar em um lugar tão distinto.

— Eu vou ao toalete – avisou a Hinata a amiga.

Enquanto caminhava em direção a recinto teve a impressão de ter visto uma figura familiar, mas maneou a cabeça abandonado tais pensamentos. Desde o encontro com charmoso desconhecido a quem acabou terminado em uma fogosa discussão Hinata se pegava pensando nele e imaginado quem poderia ser. Um empregado do governo, ou um oficial. Talvez fosse de uma família mais abastarda ou um comerciante. Pegou-se rindo enquanto entrava no recinto com as varias historias que imaginara para seu _cavaleiro inconveniente._

O aposento estava deserto exceto por uma mulher, que não aparentava ter mais que quarenta anos de idade, ajeitando, na frente do espelho, uma mexa do intenso cabelo ruivo que insistia em cair sobre os olhos. Era uma mulher muito bonita, de íris de um azul escuro, pele pálida, e cabelo ruivo longo. Sensual em um vestido vermelho escuro com rendas, de corpete baixo que mostrava que ainda era uma mulher com um corpo invejável. Ela se virou e presenteou a jovem Hyuuga com um lindo sorriso. Hinata corou intensamente por ter sido pega bisbilhotando.

— O meu vestido está sujo? – indagou a mulher olhando o impecável vestido de seda. – ou é o meu rosto?

Mais corada ainda Hinata balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Não, não há nada de errado na senhora. – explicou rapidamente. - eu só estava admirando sua beleza madame. – elogiou.

— Muito obrigada, minha jovem. É muito gentil da sua parte. – sorriu a mulher em resposta, se perguntando se era mais uma futura pretendente a querer ser sua nora.

— Eu fiquei encantada com a cor dos seus cabelos, nunca vi cabelos tão bonitos. – confessou Hinata timidamente.

Kushina estreitou os olhos avaliando minuciosamente a mulher que a elogiava. Não era nenhuma jovenzinha, não tinha aliança na pequena mão esquerda então para os padrões londrinos era provavelmente uma solteirona e o seu vestido azul listrado de modelo ousado deixava claro que não era nenhuma debutante. Apesar disso, era uma moça muito bonita, não uma beldade. Era um tipo perigoso de mulher, pensou a ruiva.

— Poso saber quem é a jovem que me elogia com tanto afinco?

— Me desculpe. Chamo-me Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. – estendeu a mão para a mulher que a olhou surpresa por alguns segundo e depois lhe apertou a mão.

— É um prazer em conhecê-la senhorita Hyuuga. Meu nome é Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina. Condessa de Namikaze.

Hinata ficou vermelha a menção do titulo de nobreza da mulher.

— Oh, perdão milady eu não sabia – murmurou desculpas, completamente envergonhada enquanto fazia uma mesura apropriada. - minhas sinceras desculpas.

— Por favor, não precisa fazer isso, não fiquei ofendia – respondeu a condessa rindo dos movimentos atrapalhados e envergonhados da moça. Ela era muito fofa, concluiu.

Hinata sorriu nervosa, profundamente envergonhada por sua atitude.

— Vou te contar um segredo – murmurou Kushina se aproximando da plebéia – gosto das pessoas que elogiam meu cabelo. – dizendo isso piscou para a morena que ficou ainda mais vermelha se isso era possível – agora me diga, está aqui a trabalhando?

— Não milady eu vim com minha dama de companhia jantar e depois vamos Royal Opera House ver La Boheme.

— Oh! Que coincidência. Vim para um jantar com amigos e depois também vamos assistir a opera. Gostaria de nos acompanhar? – o convite inocente da Condessa escondia muito mais coisas que Hinata pudesse imaginar.

— Fico muito agradecida milady, mas não acho apropriado eu não..

— Não vou receber uma negativa como resposta minha jovem. – interrompeu Kushina com toda a pose de Condessa – e vamos, estão me esperando.

Sem dar tempo para mais nenhum protesto de Hinata, Kushina enganchou o braço no da Hyuuga e a conduziu até o segundo andar. Pediu para que um empregado conduzisse a dama de companhia de Hinata para sua mesa e também os pratos que elas haviam pedido. Hinata sentia-se apavorada enquanto a mulher a conduzia até a mesa onde com certeza estaria mais gente da nobreza.

— Meus caros eu tenho mais uma convidada. – avisou Kushina muito animada ao se aproximar a mesa.

Hinata quando pousou os olhos na mesa esteve a ponto de cair no chão se a condessa não estive enganchada em seu braço. De repente, sentiu-se como se estivesse em um túnel, um longo túnel escuro por onde soprava um vento frio. Ouvia como zumbia, embora estava convencida que não havia suficiente ar para respirar. Os olhos azuis se encontram com os de Hinata do outro lado da mesa, e o frio penetrou o seu nariz e subiu-lhe até a cabeça. O som do vento tornou-se um zumbido surdo.

Suas mãos se tornaram frias e úmidas. _Inspirar e respirar, não se apavore. _

— Poderia nos apresentar a bela jovem? – perguntou Minato calmo como sempre.

— Essa é minha recém nova amiga que encontrei no toalete. – sorriu Kushina – esse é meu marido Minato, o conde Namikaze.

O homem sorriu e maneou a cabeça para Hinata que retribuiu a mesura. Ele era muito parecido com o homem do outro lado da mesa e Hinata logo concluiu que eles eram pai e filho. Por Deus! Havia ofendido o filho de um Conde. Sentiu falta de ar

_Inspirar e respirar. Se acalme,_ pensou desesperada.

Kushina a apresentou a um jovem casal, uma mulher de cabelos ruivos muito claros que naquele momento parecia rosa e um homem muito bonito de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, como sendo Sakura e Sasuke, Viscondessa e o Visconde Uchiha, e mais um homem de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes água, como sendo Sir Sabaku no Gaara. Um casal, uma jovem loira de olhos azul, muito bonita e o homem de cabelo negro, Ino e Sai, Baronesa e Barão Yamanka.

— Por fim, este é o meu filho – disse Kushina para desespero de Hinata que já estava completamente constrangida por estar perto de tantas pessoas elegantes. Kushina apontou para o desconhecido a quem havia brigado há uma semana no palácio de cristal. Este lhe sorria com um ar de ironia que a deixava sem ar de tanto desespero. – Uzumaki Naruto, o sexto Duque do Clã Uzumaki.

A face da Hyuuga de um vermelho passou para uma palidez tremenda enquanto um sorriso de satisfação surgia no rosto de Naruto. Agora Hinata tinha certeza que estava a ponto de desmaiar. Havia chamado de inconveniente e mal educado um par de reino. Deus! Agora desejava com toda força cair morta ali menos no chão.

— Esta aqui é a senhorita Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata sorriu sem jeito enquanto os presentes a saudavam.

— Como meu filho e sir Sabaku não trouxeram acompanhante achei que apropriado para manter o equilíbrio convidar a senhorita Hyuuga e sua dama de companhia para nossa reunião. Você não se incomoda né, Sakura-san?

— De modo algum. É um prazer tê-la aqui senhorita Hyuuga.

— Obrigado – murmurou Hinata sem ar.

Naruto controlou-se para não demonstrar o prazer que sentia em ver o pavor nos olhos da mulher. Hinata foi indicada a sentar ao lado de Naruto enquanto que a recém chegada dama de companhia ao lado de Gaara.

Sentou-se ereta na cadeira negando-se a olhar seu companheiro do lado direito. No entanto, o Uzumaki estava realmente interessado em puxar conversa.

— Está muito bela esta noite senhorita Hyuuga – elogiou entoando um prazer tremendo em dizer o nome dela.

Hinata lambeu os lábios enquanto apertava forte, as mãos, sob o colo.

— Muito obrigado Sua Graça. – murmurou num fio de voz.

— De onde vem Senhorita Hyuuga? – indagou Sai tirando a oportunidade de Naruto de provocá-la. Todos voltaram a as atenções para a morena que sorriu timidamente.

— Sou de York. – limitou-se a responder.

— É um bonito lugar, tem lindos campos – comentou Ino animada. – também sou de lá. E Hyuuga não me é um nome estranho.

— Meu avô tinha uma pequena propriedade lá.

Após a resposta a atenção dos convidados foi dispersa para a recente noticia da gravidez da Viscondessa e as brincadeiras e deboches dos homens presente ao futuro papai entre outras amabilidades. Hinata foi a única pessoa presente que se manteve calada a maior parte do jantar comendo muito pouco e respondendo quando faziam-lhe uma pergunta ocasional, muito consciente da presença do homem a seu lado.

Naruto se manteve conversando com a Baronesa Ino sentada a seu lado e os outro, trocando uma ou duas palavras corteses com Hinata, sempre de modo sarcástico, impondo sua presença a calada dama. Mesmo assim, não conseguir compreender por que mantinha tanta atenção a cada movimento da plebéia. Na mesa encontrava-se presentes mulheres muito mais bonitas. Sua mãe que foi e ainda é uma beldade, Ino uma loira deslumbrante e a própria Sakura com seus cabelos únicos até mesmo a dama de companhia da Hyuuga chamava mais atenção com a face bela e os olhos claros. Hinata era muito pequena e de cabelos negros, podia se passar invisível em qualquer lugar, talvez ele não a tivesse notado se não fosse o incidente daquele dia no palácio de cristal. Muito menos repararia os grandes olhos de tons acinzentados e como arrebitava o nariz quando estava zangada. Ficou rígido na cadeira, o que diabo estava pensando.

— Ficará por quanto tempo em Londres senhorita Hyuuga? – indagou Minato que observava desde o inicio do jantar o comportamento do filho e da dama em questão.

— Por algumas semanas milorde. – respondeu Hinata suavemente pondo o lenço no colo.

— Está hospedada aonde minha cara? Na casa de uma tia?

— Não milady. Não tenho família aqui, estou hospedada no hotel.

— Mas não é muito solitário. – murmurou Kushina apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e o queixo sobre as mãos cruzadas, pensativa – querido não seria adorável tê-la como hospede. Ando tão solitária ultimamente, meu filho sempre anda tão ocupado para me fazer uma visita.

Hinata prendeu a respiração em pânico enquanto a condessa falava. Desejava com todas as forças que aquela noite acabasse logo e pudesse se livrar para sempre da presença daquele homem que a atormentava. _Por favor, alguém me salve,_ pensou Hinata

— Ouvindo assim, parece que sou um monstro mãe. Um filho insensível e cruel – sorriu Naruto em tom sarcástico, inclinado a cabeça para o lado - ou talvez sou inconveniente e minha presença seja desagradável.

A Hyuuga quase engasgou com o suco que bebia. Ele não havia esquecido.

— Não sei não, às vezes você é inconveniente Naruto – comentou Gaara

— Mas o mais inconveniente é o Sai. – protestou Ino.

E se iniciou outra conversa acalorada esquecendo a pauta inicial da conversa. Após o jantar o grupo dirigiu-se para o Opera House em carruagem luxuosas e Hinata agradeceu por ir acompanhada da Condessa, pois não suportaria mais um minuto ao lado do Duque, que fazia questão com sua presença em diminuí-la. Mas sua felicidade foi curta, pois ao chegar ao esplendoroso prédio, designaram-na para o camarote do Duque, alegado que o camarote da condessa estava lotado com os três casais. Hinata insistiu em dizer que havia pagado duas cadeiras na platéia, mas a Condessa não lhe deu ouvidos e resignada caminhou ao lado daquele belo homem até seu camarote.

O aposento era amplo e luxuoso e tinha uma da melhores visões do teatro, podia ver perfeitamente todo o palco e os assentos em baixo e os outros camarotes até o do Conde Namizake. Sentou-se na beirada da primeira fileira na esperança que Haru sentasse ao seu lado, mas Naruto foi mais rápido e sentou-se no lugar. Relaxado encostou-se à cadeira apoiando o cotovelo no braço do acento e se inclinou para o lado de Hinata, rígida em sua cadeira. A morena respirava profundamente tentando controlar seu pavor e se perguntando por que diabos, Haru estava do outro lado do camarote.

O duque estava fazendo aquilo deliberadamente, concluiu pesarosa.

No entanto Naruto não disse nada durante o primeiro ato, nem prestava atenção à peça. Ele já havia assistido varias vezes. Á principio iria embora após o jantar, mas a presença da senhorita Hyuuga, sua misteriosa dama do palácio de cristal, o animou a seguir a comitiva. Estava se deliciando em torturá-la nunca gozou tanto em ter um titulo nobiliárquico tão alto na vida. A moça estava rígida de tão nervosa, mas ainda era só o começo. No final do primeiro ato voltou-se para a jovem.

— Está apreciando a peça senhorita Hyuuga? – indagou.

Hinata apertou as mãos fortemente no colo, mal prestara atenção no que acontecia no palco, mas farta com aquilo decidiu dar um basta. Voltou-se para o duque com um sorriso amável.

— Sim, é uma peça adorável. Apreciei muito a interpretação dos atores, muito mais dramático do que imaginava quando lia o texto.

— Me alegro Senhorita – sorriu Naruto sustentando o olhar da Hyuuga – é primeira vez que vem a Opera House?

— É a primeira vez que venho a Londres.

Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Isso explica por que nunca a vi antes. Teria me recordado de um rosto tão bonito – murmurou com um meio sorriso sedutor aproximando seu rosto do da Hyuuga.

A morena ficou mais rígida na cadeira, ele estava fazendo troça de sua cara, dizendo que era bonita. Ela sabia que ninguém a repararia mesmo se estivesse vestida com uma rainha.

— Não precisa ser gentil Sua Graça – cortou Hinata voltando olhar o palco em um ponto vago.

— Pensei que a seu ver eu não fosse alguém educado e desprovido de amabilidade – sussurrou num tom sarcástico.

Hinata respirou fundo fechando os olhos. Naruto observou seu perfil, como seus lábios se apertavam ficando muito mais vermelho.

— Imagino que Sua Graça queira que eu me desculpe por aquela tarde? – voltou a olhá-lo determinada.

— Se assim quiser – respondeu com um sorriso preguiçoso mais ainda muito próximo de Hinata. – talvez a seu ver eu não seja digno de tais desculpas, afinal sou alguém muito inconveniente e desagradável.

— Minha paciência tem limites sua Graça – respondeu ríspida. Por Deus, aquele homem tinha o poder de tirá-la do serio.

— Isso eu percebi senhorita Hyuuga. – respondeu irônico.

A Hyuuga levantou bruscamente visivelmente irritada.

— Não vou ficar aqui para ser motivo de troça para você Sua Graça. Pode ser um par de reino ou até mesmo um rei, mas não serei tradada como idiota. Não vou aceitar esse tipo de atitude mesmo sendo uma simples plebéia. Eu mereço respeito.

Naruto a olhou admirado. Ela ficava, sobe as luzes de vela, muito linda brava. E para sua consternação teve um enorme desejo de beijá-la e acalmar aquela fúria. Balançou a cabeça, consternado, o que estava acontecendo com ele.

— Senhorita Hyuuga em nenhum momento lhe disse ou fiz algo que demonstrasse que estava brincado com a senhorita. – mentiu polidamente.

— Sua Graça não sou idiota, e nunca mais serei tratada como uma. Eu sinceramente me desculparia com minhas atitudes daquele dia, e sim, me arrependo do modo como agi, mas não por que você é um Duque, mas sim por que fui criada com dignidade, mas vejo que não as merece. Nem ao menos considera os outros por um momento. Com sua licença.

— Espere! Não sou tão cruel como pareço. – comentou Naruto desconcertado com o discurso da dama. – nunca foi minha intenção ofende-la. Perdoe-me.

Era a primeira vez que pedia perdão a alguém, e nem sabia por que fazia isso. Hinata entreabriu a boca para responder, mas uma sonora bofetada ecoou pelo aposento, se seus olhos se voltaram para uma Haru alterada.

— Você é um idiota! – gritou Haru furiosa.

A loira gesticulava os braços, visivelmente irritada, caminhando com passos firmes para a saída da porta. Hinata sem pensar deu as costas a Naruto e foi atrás de amiga deixando no ar o que iria dizer.

...

Abaixou o monóculo e empinou o nariz reto, aristocrático. O canto esquerdo da boca levemente puxado era o único indicio que demonstrava seu profundo desagrado. Sentada, elegantemente com seu vestido negro de seda, em um camarote no primeiro andar a Baronesa Yakito não tirava os olhos do quarto andar do Opera House, precisamente do camarote de Sua Graça Uzumaki. Havia ido ao teatro com a esperança de encontrar com a condessa ou o próprio duque e assim conseguir se aproximar mais dessa tão distinta parte da sociedade, mas seus planos foram frustrados e agora se encontra em um péssimo lugar cedido por uma velha amiga.

Crispou mais os lábios, o que mais incomodava era a misteriosa dama que chegara na companhia da Condessa Kushina, a jovem não era nenhuma debutante, em verdade, era já velha, podia até ser casada, mas para seu desgosto maior ela não ficou no camarote da Condessa e sim do Duque, eles se sentaram próximos o primeiro ato inteiro sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Yakito havia observado a noite inteira, apesar de não falarem eles se mantiveram bem próximos.

— Você sabe quem é aquela dama que está em companhia do Duque, Mizuki? – indagou a baronesa

Uma mulher velha e corpulenta levantou a gorducha mão com o monóculo nos olhos e observou o casal que conversavam muito próximo do outro.

— Não sei, Nunca há vi antes. Pode ser uma cortesã, mas é difícil saber, não dá para ver direito o rosto da jovem com a pouca luz.

— Acredito que Sua Graça jamais traria uma mulher desse nível na presença da Condessa Namikaze.

— Oh! Isso é verdade. Pode ser uma conhecida. Mas sinceramente não a conheço.

— Quem a senhora não conhece, milady Mizuki? – perguntou uma voz delicada e um pouco afetada. Os olhos castanhos de Matsuri voltaram-se para o local que as damas olhavam, mas só se encontravam presente naquele camarote luxo dois belos cavaleiros.

Mais tarde naquela noite em uma casa modesta, mas elegante da Mayfair, as damas tomavam seu xerez na sala rosa fofocando sobre tudo que vira no teatro, as roupas, as jóias e os escândalos que havia sido notícias do dia. Enquanto o dono da casa permanecia sentado em sua cadeira de couro apreciando um brandy no sossego de sua biblioteca.

— Milorde tem uma visita. – informou o mordomo.

— A essa hora? – resmungou Kiba desgostoso pela perturbação de sua paz. – deixe o entrar.

Minutos depois um homem alto de cabelos longos, algo que não era comum para época, e olhos muito claros adentrou no recinto. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Kiba.

— Neji quanto tempo! – saudou apertando a mão do amigo.

— Fico feliz em vê-lo também. – respondeu o homem sério como sempre, se sentando em uma poltrona.

Kiba foi até a bandeja e serviu um copo de bebida ao seu amigo de escola que aceitou e depois se voltou para sua poltrona na frente do colega.

— O que trás aqui em Londres?

— Eu vim a negócios e soube que você estava aqui para a temporada, então resolvi fazer uma visita, lamento vim tão tarde.

— Tudo bem, me alegro em ver você. Tive uma noite muito aborrecida tendo que acompanhar minha esposa e suas amigas a Opera. – encolheu os ombros – vai ficar aqui muito tempo? Se ficar podemos ir ao Whiter's.

— Ficarei poucas semanas.

— E como Yui está?

— Ela está muito bem, não gosta de Londres prefere o campo lá ela pode praticar o que mais gosta arco e flecha.

— Que bom, gostaria que minha esposa gostasse também do campo. Ela está toda eufórica com a temporada. – suspirou Kiba afundando-se no sofá.

— E como está Hinata, está satisfeito com o trabalho dela? – indagou Neji tomando mais um gole do Brandy.

— Ela é uma ótima professora, meus filhos gostavam dela, pena que não está mais conosco.

Neji levantou uma sobrancelha quando Kiba terminou de falar.

— Como assim não está mais com vocês?

— Pensei que soubesse - comentou Kiba, surpreso – ela não trabalha para nós há mais de três semanas.

— Você a despediu?

— Não, de jeito nenhum. Ela era uma profissional competente jamais despediria ela. A senhorita Hyuuga pediu demissão de uma hora para outra. Ainda não entendi o motivo dela. Ela apenas falou que tinha um assunto a tratar por isso iria embora. Eu me prontifiquei em ajudá-la, mas ela se negou.

— Como assim pediu demissão e tem um assuntou a tratar. – repetiu o Hyuuga pensativo.

— Pensei que ela tivesse lhe avisado.

— Não, ela não me disse nada.

— Talvez ela foi para a casa da irmã dela. – sugeriu Kiba também ficando tenso.

— Ela não foi pra casa de Hanabi, ela mora em um condado perto da minha propriedade e fui visitá-la há uma semana. Ela me perguntou sobre Hinata. Faz meses que não tem noticias dela. Por isso vi aqui perguntar como estava.

— Sinto muito Neji, se soubesse não teria a deixado partir.

Neji sorriu, pensativo.

— Hinata é mais forte do que parece e muito teimosa, mesmo que você quisesse não deixaria ajudá-la. Mesmo assim obrigado. Eu vou descobrir onde ela está. – agradeceu se levantando.

— Qualquer coisa me avise. Ajudarei no que for preciso.

— Obrigado.

Hyuuga Neji partiu da pequena casa naquela noite muito determinado. Onde teria se metido sua teimosa prima.

Muito obrigado pelos comentários ^^

Espero que tenham apreciado esse capitulo

E até a próxima peoples o/


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo** VII – _Lista de desejos_

A mulher se recostou nos travesseiros passando os dedos nos longos cabelos ruivo, pensativa.

— O que será que aconteceu?

— Não tenho a menor idéia. – confessou seu marido apoiando a cabeça no braço e pondo-se a olhar a linda esposa.

— Sei muito bem que você não é nenhum idiota, meu querido. Passei tempo suficientemente grande ao seu lado para saber que é um homem inteligente. Por tanto acredito que tenha uma boa teoria sobre o que ocorreu hoje mais cedo.

Kushina virou de lado encarando os lindos olhos azuis semicerrado.

— Obrigado pelo elogio, minha querida. – sorriu Minato sedutoramente colocando uma rebelde mecha do cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha da esposa. – não menti, realmente não sei o que aconteceu mais cedo, mas tive a impressão de que aquela jovem e nosso filho já se conheciam.

— Eu também, ela ficou bem tensa quando o viu e Naruto não parava de olhá-la. – murmurou pensativa fazendo um biquinho.

— Por que esse interesse repentino pela moça Kushina? – indagou o Conde sentindo uma pontada de excitação. Depois de trinta anos de casado ainda sentia um desejo quase irrefreável pela mulher.

— Achei-a uma jovem muito simpática, nada frívola e por cima elogiou meu cabelo – sorriu travessa.

Minato suspirou.

— Minha cara Condessa, espero que não esteja planejando o que estou pensando. Aquela mulher é do tipo perigoso que rouba o coração de um homem, sem nem ao menos ele se dar conta.

— Sim. Eu percebi. Mas o que de mal tem nosso filhinho passar algum tempo ao lado dela. Ele esta com o coração tão machucado. Sabe como me dói vê-lo sofrer tanto. E como dizem um amor cura outro.

— Mas isso não significa que a senhorita Hyuuga esteja inclinada a se apaixonar. Ela não me pareceu muito à vontade hoje.

— Ah, mas eles formam um casal tão lindo. – murmurou sonhadora – adoraria ter uns netinhos com os cabelos negros, ou com os olhos daquela cor.

Minato jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada.

— Minha querida, vejo que não conseguirei tirar essa idéia de sua cabeça.

A mulher sorriu de orelha a orelha e antes de se jogar nos braços do marido e se entregar a paixão que lhe oferecia, disse:

— Ao contrario do que pensa meu sexto sentido de me diz que a senhorita Hyuuga vai se apaixonar pelo nosso filho. E vou adorar ter ela como nora.

O tema senhorita Hyuuga foi esquecido no quarto principal de uma das grandes mansões localizada em Mayfair um dos bairros mais elegante de Londres sem nem ao menos a jovem em questão imaginar que era pauta de um assunto entre nobres. Na distinta sala de estar do quarto que ocupava no hotel de luxo a Hyuuga estava mais preocupada em acalmar a amiga.

— Por Deus o que aconteceu Haru? – perguntou vendo o rosto profundamente corado da amiga – tome um pouco disso.

A moça bebeu de um gole o liquido oferecido pela patroa. As mãos tremiam de tanta raiva. Quando sentiu que sua voz sairia mais firme voltou-se para a amiga.

— Eu nunca fui tão ofendida em toda minha vida – murmurou tremula – quero que aquele cavaleiro vá par ao inferno.

— Oh! Que isso Haru. – assustou-se Hinata. – Sir Sabaku me pareceu tão educado.

— Educado? – a loira arqueou uma sobrancelha cética. – é o homem mais rude e sem educação que eu já conheci. Está bem, não conheci muitos homens, mas com certeza ele é o maior idiota que existe.

— Está bem. – murmurou Hinata calma – agora me diga o que ele fez para lhe deixar tão irritada ao ponto de lhe desferir um tapa.

A loira respirou fundo, acalmando-se

— Eu só tentei ser amável, ter uma conversa civilizada, mas aquela cabeça de fósforo sempre me respondia com aquele ar aristocrático e arrogante. Quem ele pensa que é? – fechou o punho com força – eu me senti um lixo, como uma pobre ignorante perto dos dotados de inteligência. Nem se esforçou para ser simpático.

— Consigo te compreender – murmurou Hinata pensando em si mesma, aquele Duque também deixava bem claro a diferença de classe entre eles, a simples plebéia que era.

— Eu já estava ficando irritada. Sabe não gosto de destratar os outros e muito menos ser destratada e quando por fim já estava sem paciência eu resolvi comentar sobre a peça ai foi o fim pra mim. Aquele maldito me respondeu com todo aquele ar de eu-sei-de-tudo deixando clara minha ignorância. Não agüentei tamanha humilhação. Odeio esses lordes. – bufou se afundando no sofá.

— Também Haru-chan. – sorriu Hinata pesarosa. – acho melhor você ir se deitar. Está muito nervosa e tome mais um gole e vá dormir. Tenho certeza que amanha você se sentirá melhor – aconselhou Hinata, fazendo o mesmo que a amiga lhe fez depois do primeiro encontro nada agradável com o Uzumaki. Hinata estava do mesmo jeito, abalada e envergonhada, mas a bebida forte e a noite lhe ajudou a acalmar-se.

Haru fez o que a patroa sugeriu e foi se deitar, mas antes desta entrar em seu quarto Hinata lhe disse:

— Não se preocupe Haru-chan, você não irá mais ver esse cavaleiro novamente.

— Eu espero que sim. – sussurrou a loira sumindo pela porta.

Hinata encostou-se ao sofá, pensativa. Depois do inesperado desfecho da noite se deu conta que nem ao menos havia respondido ao charmoso nobre. Havia ficado com muita raiva dele, mas admitia sua culpa, ela em primeiro lugar tinha sido mal educada, mas o que poderia fazer se ele a perturbava tanto. Fechando os olhos ainda podia sentir a colônia masculina dele. Nunca havia ficado tanto tempo na presença de um homem tão bonito tendo sua total atenção para ela. O coração disparou.

— Não, não Hinata. Você não está em condições de se apaixonar. Seria mais um sofrimento na sua vida. Já não basta estar prestes a morrer? Quer mais dor. – mordiscou o lábio inferior não contendo o rumo dos pensamente que voavam longe dali.

Suspirou.

Há passos lentos, ela despejou no copo uma infusão de ervas que o médico havia lhe receitado. Sabia que aquilo não resultaria em nada, mas aplacava a fortes dores de cabeça que sempre sentia ao termino de um dia. Sentando no tocador apanhou um pequeno papel amassado e pôs a lê-lo concentrada.

_15 coisas que desejo fazer antes de morrer._

_1 Viajar e diverti-me muito_

_2 Comprar e vestir o que eu desejar _

_3 Fazer coisas que nunca imaginou fazer, impróprio para uma dama._

_4 Ir para Paris _

_5 Dançar uma valsa_

_6 Jogar Poker_

_7 Perder o medo de andar a cavalo_

_8 Adotar um cachorro_

_9 Nadar em um rio/lago_

_10 Ir a um baile_

_11 Sorrir todos os dias _

_12 Flertar com alguém _

_13 Beijar um cavaleiro_

_14 Usar um vestido de noiva_

_15 Fazer tudo isso com a pessoa que eu amo_

Suspirou encostando-se à cadeira, pensativa enquanto lia o ultimo desejo. Talvez não fosse tão ruim se apaixonar, não se a pessoa em questão não nutrisse o mesmo por ela, pensou a Hyuuga. Claro, em uma situação normal isso pareceria loucura, mas não se encontrava em uma situação normal, iria morrer em pouco tempo e em seus vinte e seis anos nunca havia se apaixonado de verdade. Encontrar alguém naquele momento que retribuísse tal sentimento seria muito difícil. Mas se fosse um amor não correspondido? Amar não era bem a questão do problema, mas sim, era que não tinha nenhuma experiência no assunto. Era uma solteirona virgem que nunca tinha sido beijada, nem ao menos tinha flertado na vida.

Olhou para a janela sem realmente a vê-la. Era loucura o que estava pensando, mas não fazia mal tentar. Se fosse um libertinho não correria o risco de ter uma proposta de casamento ou uma declaração de amor, mesmo que no fundo desejasse isso. Assim podia se deixar livre para se apaixonar e experimentar toda a sedução de um romance. Inevitavelmente pensou no irritante e charmoso Duque Uzumaki, adoraria se perder naqueles olhos. Mordiscou o lábio inferior obrigando-se a voltar à realidade. Havia ouvido rumores que o Duque era um dos libertinos mais famosos de Londres, muitas mulheres corriam atrás dele e ela pode comprovar isso naquela noite, pois muitas damas a olharam com profunda inveja e ódio. Se nenhuma daquelas belas mulher havia conseguido conquistar o coração do Duque e levá-lo para o autar significava que estava segura com ele, pois com certeza não se apaixonaria por ela.

Fechou os olhos sentindo o rosto corar. Se o encontrasse de novo, não hesitaria, mesmo que fosse um comportamento impróprio para uma dama. Iria seduzir o Duque.

Um riso ecoou pelo quarto escuro.

— Uma inexperiente virgem seduzindo um libertino. – murmurou Hinata irônica entre o riso.

...

— Eu disse que ainda um dia você iria apanhar por causa de sua língua Gaara. – comentou Naruto sentando em umas das poltronas da luxuosa sala do clube.

Gaara crispou os lábios massageando o lado do rosto dolorido.

— Ela tem uma mão pesada.

— Bem feito. – resmungou Naruto inconformado com a interrupção de sua conversa com Hinata. – o que diabos você disse para aquela jovem ficar tão alterada?

Sabaku revirou os olhos, inconformado.

— Nada, não disse nada de mais, aquela loira é maluca. Não parava de falar. Você sabe que não aprecio jovens que falam muito e são inconvenientes.

— No entanto essa é a primeira que mostra seu desgosto fisicamente – comentou sarcástico

O Sir de cabelos vermelhos encolheu os ombros enquanto observa distraído o crepitar das chamas. Só havia dito que havia visto atuações melhores, o que aquela mulher tinha afinal. Esse era o motivo por detestar mulheres tagarelas e loiras, eram sempre impulsivas e explosivas, nunca se sabia o que estava pensando, mesmo sendo estonteantes.

— Não fique assim Gaara – se compadeceu Naruto, sabendo que a culpada daquele encontro as cegas fosse de sua boa intencionada mãe. – vamos cavalgar a amanha.

— Fico agradecido, meu amigo, mas vou declinar. Tenho negócios a tratar amanha.

— Está bem. – concordou o loiro se levantando – tenha uma boa noite.

Naruto deixou o velho amigo no clube com seus pensamento confusos em relação a animada dama de companhia da senhorita Hyuuga Hinata. Batendo levemente no teto com a bengala a bela carruagem começou a movimentar-se pelas ruas calçadas de Londres em direção ao um bairro de classe media. Talvez se tivesse um tipo de diversão mais adulta conseguiria acabar com a estranha sensação de perda pela repentina partida da senhorita Hyuuga.

— Hinata – murmurou achando o nome lindo enquanto subia os degraus da casa numero 18 da Rua Kepple.

A noite com sua amante foi justamente o que temia, um fiasco, admitiu enquanto cavalgava com extremo vigor aquela amanha no Hyde Park. Ainda era muito cedo, portanto não havia muita gente nas ruas apenas os jornaleiros e leiteiros começando suas entregas. Apressou ainda mais o cavalo seguindo em direção ao belo arvoredo do parque. Estava profundamente frustrado naquela manha, não se sentia assim desde o dia em que Sakura se casara com seu melhor amigo, mas naquela noite quem tomou estranhamente seus pensamentos foi a misteriosa senhorita Hyuuga.

Apertou o maxilar incitando ainda mais o cavalo.

Por que estava pensando excessivamente nela nos últimos dias? E diabos por que a imagem dela com o nariz arrebitado o encarar com raiva o deixava tão excitado? Ela só era uma mulher comum, como tantas outras, mesmo que seus olhos fossem incomuns como luas cheias e seus cabelos negros azulados lisos como a noite estrelada fosse algo diferente dos padrões londrinos, ainda assim era uma mulher comum. Mais existia algo nela que o atraia, mas não sabia o que era.

Quando Naruto saiu do arvoredo do parque aquela manha já havia decidido que iria seduzir aquela mulher.

E a sorte estava do lado do sexto Duque do clã Uzumaki, pois virando uma centenária arvore se deparou com uma figura delicada que cambaleou e encostou-se à arvore enquanto soltava um grito de susto.

— Senhorita Hyuuga! – chamou Naruto descendo de um salto o belo garanhão negro. – a senhorita esta bem?

Hinata encarava o animal com os olhos arregalados colocando a mão sobre o peito que arfava frenético.

— Si-sim... A-acho que sim – gaguejou tremula se apoiando na arvore.

— Me perdoe senhorita, não tive a intenção de assustá-la – Naruto segurou a mão de Hinata ajudando-a a se recompor.

— Muito obrigada – agradeceu Hinata dando um sorriso gentil para o cavaleiro.

Naruto riu achando graça da ironia do destino.

— Pelo jeito milady estamos fadados a nos encontrar em circunstancias onde você sempre cai por causa da minha presença. – comentou Naruto logo se arrependendo, esses encontros nunca acabavam bem quando se tratava da Hyuuga, mas pelo contrário a morena riu baixinho.

— É o que parece Sua Graça.

— Me pergunto se seus tombos são devido a minha magnífica presença que deixa suas pernas bambas? – indagou num tom brincalhão

Os grandes olhos acinzentados o encararam tirando-lhe o ar.

Hinata vestia um vestido de passeio de ceda em tom roxo bem claro muito simples, aquela manha estava quente então não usava chalé. O vestido tinha mangas até o cotovelo, o corpete era alto, mas permitia ver claramente os contornos dos seios fartos e os cabelos lisos pendiam em um coque no alto da cabeça. O vento fresco da manha deixava a face levemente corada e os lábios mais vermelhos. Naruto demorou-se um pouco mais de tempo nessa parte em especial.

— Creio Sua Graça, que minhas inevitáveis quedas aconteçam por que sempre está no meu caminho – respondeu Hinata tentando ignorar o rubor de suas faces.

Na noite anterior havia decidido que iria seduzir aquele libertino que tirava o ar de seus pulmões, mas não imaginou que teria a oportunidade tão cedo. Naruto estava irresistível em seu traje de montaria, camisa de linho branca como a neve contrastando com a pele bronzeada, o colete e casaco negro com ornamentos dourados, calça bege destacando as pernas fortes e bota de cano alto negro. Os cabelos loiros estavam muito bagunçados e com alguns fios colados na fronte devido à corrida a cavalo. Os olhos azuis brilhavam especialmente aquela manha.

Não se deteve muito em sua aparência, se não fugiria correndo dali.

— Isso é verdade. – murmurou Naruto com uma expressão pensativa – não sabia que era dada ao exercício matutino, milady.

— Não muito. – confessou a Hyuuga encabulada – mas Haru não se encontrava muito bem, achei que seria bom para ela uma caminhada pela manha.

— Sobre ontem, perdoe-me por Sir Gaara

— Eu é que devo pedir desculpas. Haru ficou muito alterada, mas não deveria ter tratado assim seu amigo.

Naruto encarou o rosto da morena e pôs-se a rir.

— O que houve?

— Eu acho que não temos nenhuma obrigação de nos desculpar por nosso amigo, não acha?

— Isso é verdade, Sua Graça – riu também Hinata. – principalmente quando se tratando de nós não fazemos isso. Desculpe-me Sua Graça por meus modos ontem e no palácio de cristal.

— Já está esquecido. Que tal começarmos de novo. – sugeriu Naruto.

Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita pensou ambos.

— Eu acho ótimo. – sorriu Hinata nervosa olhando para o cavalo atrás do Uzumaki que batia a pata no chão, entediado.

— O que foi? – indagou o loiro olhando na direção que Hinata olhava. – não gosta de cavalos senhorita Hyuuga?

— Tenho medo. Eu sofri um acidente de cavalo.

— Você se machucou? – indagou Naruto preocupado.

— Não – negou Hinata, _apenas descobri que vou morrer_, concluiu em pensamento. – mas eu desejava perder o medo dele. Acho esses animais tão lindos.

— A senhorita é corajosa. Se tiver a oportunidade e não for nenhum incomodo adoraria ensiná-la a cavalgar.

— Eu adoraria. – sorriu gentil causando um estranho calor no corpo do nobre.

— A manha está adorável. – pegou-se dizendo, Naruto, um tanto envergonhado. Por que diabo estava falando do tempo?

— Sim, o amanhecer daqui é diferente do campo. Gostaria de saber como é o amanhecer e o crepúsculo em outros lugares do mundo. – comentou pensativa.

— São diferentes de fato – concordou o Uzumaki pensando pela primeira vez sobre esse detalhe. – nunca tinha pensado nisso. Mas sim, em cada lugar o dia começa e termina de uma forma...

— Mágica. – interrompeu a Hyuuga com seus grandes olhos acinzentados sonhadores – Sua Graça deve ter conhecido muitos lugares. Eu fiquei fascinada com a exposição.

— Oras! Aquilo não chega aos pés do real. – protestou o loiro – mas sim, eu visitei muito lugares.

— Como?

— França, Itália, Alemanha, Grécia, Egito, a America. – deu de ombros.

— Oh! Deve ter sido tão fascinante! – exclamou Hinata cobrindo a boca com as mãos enluvadas em um misto de excitação e inveja nos grandes olhos.

— Não viajou muito milady? – indagou Naruto observando à deliciosa e inocente animação da dama.

— Eu nunca sai do interior. Nasci em Yorkshire e quando completei a idade fui freqüentar uma escola local.

— Compreendo, mas sua mãe não desejou que debutasse aqui?

Ela provavelmente tinha entre vinte três a vinte e cinco anos, avaliou Naruto, naquela época ainda estaria na Inglaterra e quem sabe podia... balançou a cabeça, não, provavelmente nem teria a notado, pois estava profundamente apaixonado por Sakura para poder ver uma mulher tão simples e comum como Hinata.

— Minha mãe não se preocupava com isso. Mas tenho certeza que teria feito meu debute, porém meus pais morreram quando tinha cinco anos. – sorriu-lhe triste.

— Meus pêsames.

— Tudo bem, está no passado. – deu um grande sorriso encorajador, já passara do tempo em que sentia auto-piedade.

Naruto abriu a boca na intenção de saber mais sobre aquela mulher, mas a voz alegre de uma jovem o interrompeu deixando-o profundamente frustrado.

— Hina-chan, Hina-chan. – a loira parou ofegante diante da patroa – encontrei doces maravilhosos na outra esquina... Oh! Desculpe..

— Bom dia senhorita – sorriu Naruto curvando-se respeitosamente.

Embaraçada Haru fez uma mesura apropriada.

— Bom dia Sua Graça. – murmurou.

— Me perdoe Sua Graça, mas precisamos ir. – despediu Hinata tentado evitar os incríveis olhos azuis que pediam para que ficasse.

— Esta bem. Espero ter o prazer de encontrá-la novamente – sorriu Naruto pegando a pequena mão e depositando um beijo leve nos dedos enluvados. Hinata sentiu o local formigar enquanto se afastava do Duque.

— Desculpa se interrompi Hinata. – murmurou Haru envergonhada olhando por trás dos seus ombros.

— Não se preocupe sir Sabaku não estava com o Duque Uzumaki – Hinata sentiu a amiga relaxar diante de suas palavras. Haru havia ficado profundamente irritada com aquele lorde.

O resto da manha foi conforme havia planejado e Hinata sentiu-se satisfeita pelo resultado. Havia comprado alguns doces e proveram as cestas com alimentos para um orfanato e alguns trabalhadores locais onde ela entregaria mais tarde. Mas o que deixava-a mais animada havia sido o encontro com o sexto Duque Uzumaki naquela manha. A conversa tinha sido muito cordial e o nobre a tratara bem, sem nenhum tom de sarcasmo na voz. E pela primeira vez havia se sentido à-vontade ao lado de um homem, nem ao menos gaguejara. Mas uma coisa tinha certeza, não tinha a mínima idéia de como seduzir um homem e o lorde parecia muito experiente naquela área.

Pensativa Hinata acomodou-se no confortável sofá dos seus aposentos no hotel, e de repente se voltou para Haru.

— Haru, você sabe como seduzir um homem?

A jovem loira engasgou com o pedaço de bolo.

— O que você disse? – os olhos de um azul claro a encarava, arregalados.

— Eu quero dizer, se você sabe flertar? – murmurou a morena com o rosto corado.

Meio sem jeito a loira pôs o restante do bolo no prato e depois ajeitou as pregas do vestido um pouco encabulada.

— Na verdade, eu não tive muitas oportunidades de praticar essas artimanhas de sedução. Os homens comuns não são dados a esse tipo de coisa. Você sabe como é né? – sorriu constrangida com sua própria falta de experiência.

Hinata suspirou desanimada. Como conseguira realizar aquele desejo?

— Mas por que você quer saber disso? Não me diga que quer flertar com aquele nobre? Hinata, ele é um dos maiores libertino de Londres, antes mesmo de conhecê-lo já tinha ouvido falar de suas proezas. Dizem que mantêm três amantes. – comentou em tom de fofoca.

Hinata arqueou as sobrancelhas surpresas. Mas o que disse logo depois espantou ainda mais a jovem loira.

— Uma amante. Provavelmente ela saberá como flertar. – murmurou concentrada.

— Você está louca Hinata?

— Oh não!. Eu estou perfeitamente lúcida. – respondeu num tom alegre.

Não era uma má idéia pensou. Falar com uma meretriz talvez a ajudasse, e também poderia realizar um de seus desejos _fazer coisas inapropriadas para uma dama. _Antes que Haru disse mais uma desaprovação uma batida na porta foi ouvida e logo depois Hinata segurava um envelope com o selo da Família Namikaze.

...

— Mas que prazer em vê-la querida. – sorriu a mulher ruiva.

— O prazer é todo meu, Condessa Namikaze.

— Está muito bonita Shion, alegro-me em vê-la assim tão radiante. Provavelmente deve ter deixado muitos cavaleiros suspirando de amor no baile da lady Pamela.

A jovem loira corou intensamente enquanto disfarçava arrumando as fitas do impecável vestido. Era muito bela, mas faltava-lhe algo admitiu Kushina. Não tinha certeza se sua real natureza fosse aquela.

— Não acredito que seja para tanto Condessa.

— Alguns cavaleiros foram visitá-la – interrompeu a baronesa. – mas não os adequados para minha filha. Shion é muito delicada e precisa de alguém que a trate como realmente é; um tesouro.

— Concordo plenamente com você, Yakito. Tem toda a razão se for para se casar tem que ser pelo menos com alguém que nos adora, não é. – sorriu gentilmente

A baronesa crispou os lábios diante da afirmativa da condessa. Era do conhecimento de todos que a Kushina não era tão a favor das investida da baronesa. Mas mesmo discordando do comportamento escandaloso da Condessa a mulher ainda queria ser ver envolto do manto dos membros da mais distinta sociedade.

— A vi ontem no teatro. – comentou casualmente tomando um gole de chá.

— Oh, perdoe-me não a vi. Mas a peça estava esplendida. – sorriu

A mulher tomou mis um gole do chá, contrariada, a dama não estava disposta a dizem quem era a misteriosa mulher.

— Lady Mizuki e eu notamos que tinha uma convidada. – murmurou com um ar indiferente.

Kushina sorriu ocultando o profundo desgosto que sentia.

— Ah sim, uma recém amiga que encontrei no jantar que estava participando. Ela também tinha planos para ir a opera. Então a convide para nos acompanhar.

— Que bom. Mas de que família é?

— É de uma boa família. – sorriu Kushina se recusando a dizer o nome da mulher à baronesa.

A mulher apertou os lábios, ainda mais irritada. A ruiva não queria dar o braço a torcer, Yakito também sabia ser persistente quando se tratava de seus interesses.

Um ruído na porta e a parição de Iruka o mordomo retardou o inicio de suas perguntas.

— Milady, a senhorita Hyuuga acaba de chegar.

Com um sorriso maior Kushina respondeu.

— Por favor, deixe a entrar.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**O**lá meu queridos leitores, me perdoem pela demoras, mas sabem como é, voltar as aulas e ao trabalho esgota totalmente meu tempo TT-TT, mas não vou deixar de postar apenas vou demorar um pouco mais, espero que compreendam isso .

Voltado aos assuntos importantes, desejo de todo o coração que tenham apreciado esse capitulo, desculpa os erros de português, mas eles tendem a me perseguir =.=", olham que reviso varias vezes.. mas em fim, obrigado pelos comentário, fiquei animada com vários e falando nisso quero deixar uma notas especiais.

**Kaede-chan **fiquei imensamente feliz e orgulhosa de saber que a fiz gostar da minha fic mesmo não apreciando NaruHina, muito obrigado por acompanha a fic *o*

**Janahyuuga**, seja bem vinda, e isso é uma das coisas que eu gosto desse site, qualquer um pode dar sua opinião mesmo não tendo uma conta o/

**Hossana, **muito obrigado e sim, espero que minha imaginação não me abandone, ela as vezes faz isso comigo quando to no meio da fic .. eu sou louca por romance históricos já li muitos e eles geralmente tem uma abordagem parecida, mas o tema da minha fic não surgiu ai e sim em um filme ( outro né XD), mas só algumas idéias, pois depois achei uma drama que falava quase da mesma coisa ai juntei tudo e fiz o bolo, sinto que no final a fic não parece em nada com o que me inspirou a escrever kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Nanime Hafner **seja bem vinda o/, é devo admitir que minha fic muito louca mesmo, mas não deixei de pesquisar sobre a época e seus costumes para deixá-la mais verídica *o*, afinal espero estar fazendo bom trabalho o/

A todos os outros muito obrigado, vou tentar comentar mais nos próximos capitulo o/

Inté mais e deixem reviews \o\


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo** VIII – _Beijo ao Luar._

Hinata se assustou com o convite da Condessa Namikaze. Havia percebido que a mulher tinha simpatizado com ela, mas não esperava um convite para tomar chá em sua residência. Mesmo relutante decidiu aceitar o convite, pois no final Kushina era uma mulher da nobreza e importante e também havia gostado daquela mulher.

Quando chegou à esplêndida mansão foi guiada por um mordomo sério e formal para uma pequena sala de papeis de parede azul bebê e sofás de seda branca. Uma ruiva exuberante a acolheu com um sorriso verdadeiro e acolhedor.

— Boa tarde milady Condessa Namikaze – cumprimentou Hinata fazendo uma mesura apropriada. Acrescentou quando notou a presença de mais duas damas na sala – desculpe não sabia que tinha visitas.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas minha querida. Foi eu quem a convidou – sorriu Kushina indicando a Hinata uma poltrona próxima a onde estava sentada. – sente-se também senhorita Akima.

A loira sorriu sem graça e sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado da Baronesa que com uma sobrancelha erguida avaliava dos pés a cabeça a tal dama misteriosa que acompanhava o Duque Uzumaki na noite anterior. Era realmente seu dia de sorte, pois não precisava utilizar estratagemas e energia no entendo de descobrir quem era a mulher, já que ela se encontrava diante de seus olhos.

A mulher tossiu levemente chamando a atenção de Kushina.

— Oh! que distração é a minha, Baronesa essa é a Senhorita Hyuuga. Hinata esta é a baronesa Akito e sua filha Shion.

— Muito prazer em conhecê-las – sorriu Hinata gentilmente sentindo ser avaliada como uma égua premiada, pela baronesa.

— Hyuuga? Não me é um nome estranho – murmurou a velha mulher buscando em sua memória aquele nome, já tinha ouvido falar daquele nome, isso ela tinha certeza.

— Posso garantir que não é um nome comum. – comentou Kushina ignorando o ar desagradável da baronesa – espero que não tenha passado nada ontem a noite vocês saíram antes de terminar a peça.

Haru lançou um olhar nervoso, para Hinata e a baronesa arqueou uma sobrancelha interessada enquanto que Shion encarava sem expressão nenhuma a morena.

— A Haru-chan não estava se sentindo muito bem, então resolvemos ir para casa mais cedo.

— Mas agora lhe passa bem querida? – perguntou Kushina voltando-se para a jovem loira.

— Sim, madame. Agora eu estou bem.

— Nunca há vi na sociedade antes senhorita Hyuuga. Quando foi seu debute? – indagou a baronesa altiva, ignorando Haru.

A breve avaliação da Baronesa chegara à conclusão de que a moça era de uma família abastarda, usava um vestido verde escuro de seda feito em uma das melhores casas de moda de Londres, isso ela sabia, pois o modelo era bem o estilo de madame _Le Rosie_. Não usava jóias mais tinha porte e postura de uma dama. Aquela mulher era perigosa, não tinha aliança e nem era uma jovenzinha, mas era bonita e para completar tinha a simpatia da Condessa.

— O motivo de nunca ter me visto foi por que nunca debutei, Baronesa. – respondeu simplesmente.

— Oh! Isso é uma lastima. Mas agora veio debutar?

Hinata sorriu um pouco nervosa, aqueles modos altivos a deixava sem jeito.

— Não, não tenho mais idade para isso.

— Como não tem mais idade. – protestou a Condessa – você é tão jovem e bonita.

— Já estou nos meus vinte e seis anos estou no time das solteironas, mas não me incômodo com isso – comentou num tom brincalhão, pela primeira vez na vida realmente não se ressentia por não ter se casado.

— Nunca é tarde para se encontrar a cara metade. – proferiu Kushina com um ar solene. – mas me admira seu bom humor.

— Isso é verdade, Hina-chan é bem animada e divertida – interrompeu Haru eufórica como sempre.

— Tenha modos – repreendeu Yakito. – os empregados têm que saber seu lugar

— Desculpe – murmurou Haru, envergonhada.

Hinata olhou com certa fúria para a mulher velha, ninguém destrataria sua amiga. Em um tom sério falou:

— A Haru tem toda a liberdade de dizer o que quiser Baronesa. Ela minha empregada e amiga. Por favor, gostaria muito que não interferisse.

Kushina olhou admirada a Hyuuga tendo mais certeza de que a jovem era perfeita para seu filho enquanto a Baronesa crispava os lábios, muito contrariada.

— Bem, se não veio para a temporada o que pretende fazer aqui senhorita Hyuuga? – indagou a baronesa mudando de assunto.

— Eu recebi uma herança recentemente então decidi tirar uns meses de férias. Nunca tinha vindo a Londres, achei a oportunidade perfeita. Mas em breve viajo par Paris.

— Ah, mas já vai nos deixar. – amuou a Kushina enquanto a Yakito apertava os lábios na tentativa de refrear um sorriso de satisfação. – que pena.

— Ficarei mais três semanas aqui Condessa – acrescentou Hinata sentindo se culpada.

— Devemos então aproveitar. Você virá comigo no próximo baile de lady Molly.

— Não acho que seria apropriado.

— Por favor, não aceito uma negativa. Meu marido sempre me disse que sou a criatura mais teimosa da face da terra, imagina o desastre que seria se eu fosse à rainha. – ela começou a rir. - e olha que vossa majestade Elizabeth já é uma mulher muito teimosa. Ah! O chá vai ser servido, vamos ao terraço, hoje está muito quente. – levantou-se à segunda badalada do relógio que marcava às quatro em ponto.

As mulheres mais velhas foram na frente e logo depois Haru, deixando Hinata e Shion mais atrás. Quando se encontrava no longo corredor que levava a um terraço com vista para o jardim uma mão pequena pousou no braço da Hyuuga.

— Sim? – Hinata olhou para a bela jovem loira.

Shion a primeira vista a surpreendera era a jovem mais linda que tinha visto, os cabelos loiros em cachos pendiam do alto da cabeça ornando o belo e delicado rosto e os incríveis olhos azuis escuros. Ela parecia um anjo delicado e tímido. Mas tinha algo nela que a incomodava e quando seus olhos acinzentados pousaram no rosto perfeito a expressão inocente havia desaparecido.

— Não pense que só por que tem a simpatia da Condessa Namikaze que você vai ficar com o Duque, sua velha. – expeliu venenosa assustando Hinata.

— Do- do que você está falando?

— Não se faça de inocente sua vadia. Sei muito bem o que quer, mas digo que quem vai ser a Duquesa serei eu.

Hinata se soltou do toque com um movimento brusco. Realmente não estava enganada. Havia conhecido muitas garotas assim na escola em que freqüentara. Víboras por natureza.

— Não se preocupe milady, não pretendo roubar-lhe o posto de Duquesa. Fique tranqüila. – sorriu friamente enquanto sustentava com muita determinação o olhar altivo da moça, limpando enojada a manga do vestido que outrora a moça tocou - e a próxima vez que dirigir a mim com ofensas como esta eu terei a obrigação de te esbofetear.

Com muita dignidade e fúria controlada deu as costas a atrevida e egoísta Shion, que bateu o pé no chão, contrariada. Aquela jovem era o exemplo vivo do lobo em pele de cordeiro.

Mais tarde naquele dia depois de passar um desagradável chá da tarde com a baronesa e a monstruosa filha que sorriu para a Condessa como um anjo quando se encontraram na bancada, Hinata e Haru se dirigiram para a pequena pensão de Kurenai. Havia prometido a ela que levaria cestas com alimentos para algumas famílias pobres e um orfanato, afinal, a morena achava que com tanto dinheiro seria mesquinho não ajudar aqueles que necessitavam. E foi com muita alegria que Hinata sentou na velha poltrona da pequena pensão de Kurenai.

— Não sabe a satisfação que senti ao ver aqueles sorrisos de felicidade. – comentou ainda aplacada por um sentimento generoso no coração.

— É sempre bom ajudar alguém. Sempre nos sentimos leves, com a sensação de dever cumprido.

— Isso é verdade – concordou Haru tentando limpar uma mancha de barro na saia – aquelas crianças ficaram muito empolgadas e perderam toda a compostura.

— Acredito que quem perdeu primeiro a compostura foi você Haru, se não me engano foi você a primeira a sair correndo com a bola. – murmurou Kurenai pensativa arrancando uma gargalhada de Hinata.

— Kurenai-sama! – exclamou a loira vermelha como um pimentão.

— Mas eles se divertiram muito.

— Ai, não quer sair! – exclamou a loira se esquecendo de seu constrangimento inicial.

— Vá à cozinha e lá peça para a camareira lhe ajudar. Kyoko é especialista em macha.

— Ah! É mesmo. – sorriu a loira alegremente deixando a sala.

Hinata olhou a mulher calma de cabelos castanhos por um tempo, apreensiva. Desde o inicio da visita desejava falar a sós com Kurenai, mas não sabia como começar aquela conversa. Kurenai era a única mulher experiente que conhecia e estava por perto. Respirando fundo se encheu de coragem.

— Kurenai-sama, você já foi casada né?

— Sim, faz muito tempo, meu marido morreu a serviço da Scotland Yard. – murmurou pensativa.

— Meus pêsames.

— Isso faz muito tempo, meu filho está crescido e freqüenta Eton, espero que ele seja um bom advogado. Mas Asuma faz falta.

— Então Kurenai-sama você sabe com-como flertar com um homem? – gaguejou com a face em chamas.

A mulher arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

— Por que essa pergunta?

— Bem, eu não tenho muito jeito com isso. – murmurou olhando as mãos sobre o colo.

— Hinata, me desculpe ser tão inconveniente, mas o que se passa?

— O quê? - a morena voltou seu olhar para a sábia mulher.

— Você não é rica, nem casada e muito menos uma jovenzinha. Ganhou uma fortuna e em vez de utilizar esse dinheiro apropriadamente, pois só de olhar em você se vê que é uma garota sensata, esta esbanjando e festando como se fosse seu ultimo dia na terra. E agora me pergunta como seduzir um homem. O que se passa?

Hinata mordiscou o lábio inferior se negando a olhar nos olhos avaliadores de Kurenai. Num suspiro de derrota deixou soltos os braços ao lado do corpo não adiantaria mentir, uma hora ou outra todos descobririam.

— Isso é verdade. Esses realmente não são comportamentos que eu algum dia tivesse imaginado em fazer. – sorriu triste enquanto Kurenai a observa em silêncio, Hinata agradeceu a isso – mas agora a situação é diferente e tudo isso começou a mais ou menos um mês.

— O que aconteceu?

— Eu trabalhava em uma casa sendo preceptora de três crianças e um dia a mãe deles me mandou levá-los para passear a cavalo. Eu não sei andar a cavalo e cabei sofrendo um acidente.

— O meu Deus! – exclamou Kurenai. – mas você está bem agora.

— Eu achava que estava bem, tive uma pancada feia na cabeça e depois comecei a ter dores de cabeças fortes. Dois meses depois do acidente eu descobri que tinha tumores no cérebro já avançados e que só me restava pouco mais de cinto meses de vida.

Kurenai a olhou com os olhos nublados de lagrimas.

— Talvez isso explique meu comportamento. Por sorte ganhei esse dinheiro e por isso decidi aproveitar pelo menos os últimos dias da minha vida.

— Isso não pode ser verdade. Você é tão jovem.

— Tudo bem Kurenai-sama eu já superei isso.

— Você já viu a opinião de outros médicos. Não se entregue assim tão facilmente menina.

Hinata balançou a cabeça em negativa sentindo a garganta trancada e os olhos nublados de lagrimas era a primeira vez que falava para alguém de sua doença. Tinha que ser forte, não podia desabar como uma criança assustada. Prometera a si mesma que seria uma mulher forte.

— Eu cheguei a conclusão que minha vida era insípida e sem emoção. Mesmo sendo apavorante saber que vou morrer essa doença trouxe um pouco de coragem para mim. Eu quero fazer aquilo que nunca fiz na vida e que sempre desejei. Quero ser feliz.

Kurenai olhou para Hinata com um misto de admiração e compreensão.

— Eu entendo minha querida. Nunca sabemos quando perdemos algo querido e quando isso acontece percebemos que deixamos de fazer tantas coisas. – limpando as lagrimas a mulher sorriu – então me diga se tem uma cavaleiro em especial ou quer saber no geral.

Hinata sorriu animada.

— Na verdade tem um em especial. – respondeu intensamente corada. - o Duque Uzumaki.

— Como? Esse não é uns dos maiores libertinos da cidade? Como você o conheceu?

— Digamos que nos esbarramos – sorriu sem jeito se lembrando da discussão acalorada no palácio de cristal. – e sei que ele é um libertino, por isso eu escolhi ele.

— Não compreendo.

— Se ele é um libertino isso significa que não corro o risco dele se apaixonar por mim.

— Mas e se ele apaixonar?

A Hyuuga sorriu balançando as mãos no ar.

— Isso é impossível.

A mulher encostou-se ao sofá, muito pensativa, enquanto avaliava a jovem. Era impossível não amar aquela mulher, pensou, só um idiota não o faria. E torceu para que aquele homem fosse um.

— Você tem consciência das conseqüências de um flerte com um libertino? – perguntou Kerenai olhando significativamente para a Hyuuga que corou mais intensamente.

— Sim, sei muito bem. – respondeu sabendo do que a mulher falava. Havia o perigo de um provável relacionamento mais intimo entre ela e o Duque.

— Pois bem, não sei muita coisa e também não participo da nobreza, mas sei que os flertes lá são mais picante. – comentou começando seu discurso para uma atenta Hinata.

...

Havia se passado três dias após o casual encontro no parque com Hinata e Naruto se pegava ali no meio de uma multidão de pessoas, sendo atacado por olhares famintos de mães casamenteiras e ficando surdo com os risos agudos da debutante. E afinal por que ele estava ali? Perguntou-se, aborrecido. Sua resposta surgiu diante de seus olhos, na pista de dança uma mulher de cabelos negros preso em uma ousada trança que caia em seu ombro direito, dançava uma quadrinha animada com um parceiro loiro e alto. Naruto se concentrou na pequena criatura, sua estatura privilegiada o permitia vê-la perfeitamente. Hinata usava um vestido azul turquesa com fita e pedras dourados, e entre o cabelo com o penteado arrojado havia uma fita também azul, como sempre não usava jóias, e uma luva comprida e branca cobria praticamente todo o braço impedido de alguém tocar a pele acetinada. Ela sorria para o parceiro com as faces muito ruborizadas por causa do exercício e o ar quente do salão.

O que aquela mulher havia feito com ele? Voltou a se perguntar. Provavelmente era uma feiticeira, só podia ser, para fazê-lo cativo daquele jeito ao ponto de passar a maior parte do tempo pesando nela e levá-lo ao uma festa que detestava sendo alvo de mulheres desagradáveis no simples intuito de vê-la novamente. E os sentimentos eram muito mais perturbadores, aquela mulher o intrigava de mais, sua leve indiferença, sua alegria genuína, sua gentileza, a vontade de viver, a coragem e determinação que enfrentava até um par de reino e sua total despreocupação com a existência dele, igual a Sakura. Sim, Hinata era parecida com Sakura.

Era por isso que sentia tamanha determinação em seduzi-la. Se aquela mulher se parecia com Sakura era preciso fazê-la sucumbir de amor por ele assim talvez ele se sentisse melhor. Estaria vingado de toda a dor. Enquanto caminhava em direção a Hinata ignorou um estranho sentimento no peito.

— Posso pedir essa dança? – sorriu para a Hyuuga que se aproximava da beira da pista de dança um pouco esbaforida.

Hinata olhou para Naruto surpresa, não achava que o loiro estaria presente em um baile onde debutantes escapavam pelas janelas. Libertinos como ele fugiam daquele lugar como diabo fugia da cruz.

— Sua Graça – murmurou fazendo uma mensura. – desculpe, mas lorde Soto tinha me pedido. – olhou para o homem pálido e magro que se aproximava.

Hinata se surpreendera muito quando chegou ao baile com a Condessa. Talvez fosse por causa do elegante vestido e a presença da distinta dama que a acompanhava e tinha apresentado a todas as aquelas pessoas, pois havia recebido vários convites para dança. Nunca tinha indo a um baile tão elegante, o salão era amplo de janelas altas decoração com flores brancas e no alto do teto pendiam lustres enormes. Só havia participado de pequenas festas no povoado perto da propriedade dos Ynozukas, mas ninguém a chamava para dançar. Descobriu-se uma ótima dançarina.

— Sua Graça – cumprimentou o homem maneando a cabeça respeitosamente.

— Boa noite Soto. – sorriu o Uzumaki – não se importaria se tomasse a dama nessa dança? – perguntou causalmente.

O homem sorriu sem jeito e respondeu:

— De maneira alguma.

Hinata encarou o homem enquanto era guiada pelo Duque.

— Vejo que ser um par de reino impõem respeito. O lorde nem protestou – comentou Hinata se posicionado para a valsa.

— Ser um Duque tem suas vantagens – deu de ombros.

— Por isso é mimado – murmurou Hinata sentindo um rubor tomar conta do rosto quando sentiu a mão grade pousar em sua cintura.

Havia decidido desistir daquele plano maluco depois de ouvir o que Kurenai lhe dissera, nunca conseguiria fazer aquilo, por Deus, não com aquele homem, pensou olhando aqueles profundos olhos azuis enquanto era entorpecida por toda a sua presença. Só dele tocá-la já a deixava sem ar.

— Fique bem claro, nem sempre fui Duque. – comentou calmamente olhando-a nos olhos. Aquela mulher seria dele, pensou convencido.

— Não?

— Não, eu recebi o titulo do tio avo da minha mãe. Ele morreu sem herdeiros e eu sou o único parente homem vivo. Ganhei o titulo há pouco tempo e com ele o Ducado, com um monte de responsabilidade.

— Oh! Devo imaginar – murmurou Hinata envergonhada.

Rodopiando pelo salão Naruto diminuiu além do decoro a proximidade entre eles. Não podia negar que era bom ter aquele pequeno corpo tremulo contra o dele. Não se incomodaria de arrastá-la até uma alcova ou no jardim e deixar aqueles lábios inchados e vermelhos como frescor rubor das faces dela. Sentiu uma pontada de excitação, e amaldiçoou estar em um lugar publico, seria difícil escapar tão facilmente.

A Hyuuga era uma dançarina habilidosa como o próprio Uzumaki, e logo o casal começou a chamar a atenção dos convidados. Hinata sentiu ainda mais o rubor subir as faces. Sentia-se em um conto de fadas, onde a simples plebéia tem a chance de ir ao baile do príncipe. Pela primeira vez na vida ela era o centro das atenções e tinha como companheiro um dos homens mais bonitos da festa. Apesar de envergonhada sentia-se imensamente feliz, mesmo que a doze badaladas o encanto se acabaria e sua vida tornaria escuridão. Aproveitaria os últimos minutos ao lado daquele homem que lhe provocava reações estranhas.

— Daria minha fortuna para saber o que está pensando – murmurou rouco no ouvido da dama diminuído ainda mais a distancia entre eles.

Hinata sentiu a proximidade roubar seu fôlego.

— Estaria disposto a isso? – indagou com um sorriso trêmulo nos lábios tentando conter as penas bambas.

— Mas é claro, esta com essa cara séria e perdida. Não é comum ter uma companheira tão concentrada quando está dançando comigo.

A morena lançou uma olhar cético ao companheiro.

— Acredito milorde que não tivera muito bons exemplos sobre a natureza feminina.

— É sério? – falou irônico arqueando uma sobrancelha interessado

— Sim, nem todas as mulheres são dadas a sorriso e olhares sedutores a um cavaleiro – piscou os cílios do modo mais sedutor que pode – a maioria está interessada em assunto mais sérios.

Naruto jogou a cabeça para trás soltando uma gargalhada.

— Assuntos sérios milady - repetiu com uma ar irônico, se divertindo – então me diga quais são esses assuntos tão sérios?

— Vejamos – murmurou Hinata pensativa enquanto fazia um bico encantador, na opinião de Naruto – assuntos como, o desenvolvimento das industrias, a situação dos empregados e das crianças nessas fabricas. Sabia sua Graça que essas pobres crianças trabalham mais de dezesseis horas por dia em situação precária.

— O que a de mal em trabalhar? – indagou um pouco irritado, não se fala dessas coisas com damas.

— São crianças. Não tem a constituição de um adulto, não se desenvolveram ainda. É desumano não deixá-las brincar e aprender a ler e escrever. Não discordo de que trabalhar é algo bom e necessário, mas duvido que sua Graça trabalhou quando era criança.

Naruto ficou parado no meio do salão olhando o rosto determinado da jovem, admirado. Além de sua mãe era a primeira mulher que discutia algo tão serio e com tamanho conhecimento do assunto. Que diabos, quem era aquela mulher afinal.

— Sua Graça – saudou uma voz jovem e delicada despertando o nobre.

— Boa noite lady Shion – sorriu educado beijando a mão enluvada da dama.

— Com sua licença – pediu Hinata se afastando antes que Naruto impedisse.

Não queria mais ficar na presença do homem, havia passado dos limites, aquele não era assunto a se tratar no meio de um salão com um nobre principalmente não queria dar mais motivos para Shion voltar-se contra ela. Naruto a viu partir desolado.

— Como está sua graça?

— Bem, me conceda essa dança - inclinou-se Naruto escondendo por trás do belo sorriso todo o seu desagrado.

— Oh! Que pena, eles se separaram – murmurou a ruiva baixando o monóculo.

— Quem? – indagou Sakura vasculhando o salão.

— Meu filho e a milady Hyuuga. Eles estavam dançando. Formam um par tão lindo.

— Oh! Vejo que você gostou dela Kushina-sama. Pensei que tivesse interessa pela a milady Shion. – observou a pequena loira dançar graciosamente junto à Naruto. Também formavam um casal muito bonito e aristocrático.

— Não nego que Shion é uma moça muito bonita, mas não consigo enxergá-la como mãe dos meus netos. E ela é perfeita de mais.

A jovem voltou seus incríveis olhos verdes para a dama elegante a seu lado, um tanto intrigada.

— O que tem de errado em ser perfeita?

Kushina sorriu gentilmente enquanto olhava a jovem com seus olhos azuis escuros muito sábios.

— Ninguém é perfeito, minha querida, temos nossos defeitos e eu sei que ela tem, mas não os mostra. Se alguém esconde seu aspectos imperfeitos e por que é obscuro de mais. Eu não gosto disso.

— Compreendo. – murmurou Sakura pensativa.

— E, meu sexto sentido me diz que a senhorita Hyuuga é perfeita para meu filhinho. – sorriu Kushina com um brilho estranho nos olhos. – além de que ela elogiou meus lindos cabelos ruivos.

— Isso explica tudo, Kushina-san – comentou a rosada soltando uma gargalhada deliciosa pousando a mão no ventre e quando recuperou o fôlego completou – seus cabelos tinham que está envolvido nisso.

A mulher deu de ombros não se ofendendo com o comentário, mantinha o rosto muito concentrado na pista de dança. Tinha que haver um jeito de juntar aqueles dois jovens, ela sabia que havia algo entre eles, sim. Eles estavam ligados, mas nem ao menos sabiam disso.

Com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto se levantou da cadeira.

— Chega de bancar a matrona, não sou tão velha assim para ficar vendo as jovens dançar, não é minha menina?.

— A senhora é uma mulher linda.

— Obrigado, você também Sakura. Agora vou roubar um jovem para dançar já que não encontro meu atraente marido. Provavelmente uma dessas descaradas estão atrás dele.

— Oh! Minato-sama só tem olhos para você milady.

Kushina sorriu abertamente.

— Eu sei, por isso não me preocupo. Mas por que não fazer ciúmes né. – piscou o olho e com um sorriso se dirigiu a um jovem admirador e indo contra o costume o convidou a dançar.

Sakura observou a animada e apaixonada Condessa Namikaze seguir com seu par para a pista de dança. Ela sabia o que a mulher pretendia e era muito além de provocar ciúmes ao seu marido. Ela estava decidida a tornar a simpática senhorita Hyuuga na futura Duquesa Uzumaki. Torceu interiormente que aquela loucura desse certo, pois mesmo que o amigo fingisse não se importar ela havia notado que nos últimos dias um brilho antigo havia surgido nos olhos dele. E desejava do fundo do coração que o amor o ajudasse a ser feliz.

Tentou com todas as forças ignorar a presença do cavaleiro alto e elegante, mas parecia que o de destino tinha toda a intenção de pregar-lhe uma troça. Deveria ser divertido para quem quer que comande os fios do destino colocar em sua presença tão desagradável cavaleiro.

— Boa noite, milady – cumprimentou polidamente Gaara beijando levemente os dedos enluvados de Haru que se sentiu estremecer.

— Noite – sorriu, não escondendo seu desagrado.

Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha analisado dos pés a cabeça a jovem dama. Haru trajava um vestido azul bebê que realçava a pele clara e os cabelos incrivelmente loiros, as maça do rosto rosadas devido o ar abafado do salão lhe acrescentava um frescor ainda mais tentador. Era estranho uma dama de companhia se vestir tão bem quanto sua patroa, e ainda mais, o próprio lorde reparar em uma loira.

— Está muito bonita essa noite. – elogiou polidamente

A loira ergueu uma sobrancelha visivelmente irritada e com ar altivo deu as costas ao ruivo.

— Vejo que esses modos rudes são comuns em classes inferiores. – comentou alcançando loira que o encarou furiosa.

— Então é essa a imagem que tem das pessoas comuns, meu lorde? – indagou a loira profundamente irritada.

— Infelizmente não tenho bons exemplos do contrário – alfinetou o lorde, que ainda se perguntava por que se disponha do seu tempo para seguir uma simples empregada.

A loira estacou no meio do caminho e encarou seria o rosto de profundos olhos verdes-água.

— Talvez se primeiro procura-se dirigir as classes ditas por você como _"inferiores"_ com mais respeito, posso lhe garantir que se surpreenderia muito com nossa educação e modos. – sorriu graciosamente enquanto uma linha profunda e sombria marcava o rosto bonito.

— Em momento algum fui rude milady. – comentou sério.

Haru riu baixinho abando o leque de renda branca fazendo os fios loiros soltos balançar graciosamente, invocando uma cena de um canto de sereia.

— Mas seu comportamento altivo já é o suficientemente rude para uma simples plebéia.

— No entanto, me parece que não é uma simples plebéia.

— Oh! É que a maioria das pessoas ignora que a inteligência não depende de classe social. – sorriu cortesmente caminhando em direção ao salão de jogos. De certa maneira aquela dama de companhia começava a intrigar o ruivo. Era a primeira vez em anos, além de sua irmã e a Condessa Namikaze, que tinha uma conversa com uma mulher que não envolvia o tema tempo e moda. – ainda mais que mulheres podem nascer com a graça da inteligência.

— Fique sabendo que nunca fui adepto desse tipo de pensamento. Conheço mulheres tão inteligentes quanto homens.

— E creio que elas são vistas como excêntricas. – comentou a loira observando um par de cavaleiros jogando cartas.

— Sim – teve que concordar Gaara, sua irmã não era muito bem quista na sociedade devido seu temperamento forte e a insistência em ser professora em uma universidade e fazer pesquisa na área da química, o único que a aturava, como assim podia dizer era tão somente uma dos maiores gênios da época Nara Shikamaru. – creio que essa não seja um ambiente próprio para você.

— Por quê? – perguntou a loira voltando seus incríveis olhos azuis claros para Gaara. Não podia negar que a mulher era bonita, mesmo sendo loira. – sou boa em jogos milorde.

— É?

— Principalmente no Xadrez. – sorriu-lhe.

Mais tarde quando Naruto surgiu no salão de jogos a procura do amigo encontrou-o em meio a uma pequena multidão e para sua total consternação, o amigo estava concentrado em uma partida muito difícil com uma jovem dama.

— Sua Graça – sorriu a jovem loira que não aparentava estar muito preocupada com o jogo.

— Boa noite Milady Akima. O que está acontecendo aqui?

— Estamos jogando uma partida de xadrez Sua Graça.

— E a milady está ganhando – comentou um cavaleiro próximo.

— Ainda não. – interrompeu Gaara visivelmente irritado.

— Eu vejo. – comentou o loiro tentando conter o riso, não era comum Gaara perde em um jogo de xadrez, só perdia apenas para Shikamaru.- Milady, você viu milady Hyuuga? – indagou baixinho para loira.

— Infelizmente não sei onde ela está, a ultima vez que a vi estava em companhia da Condessa.

— Obrigado. Boa sorte Gaara – sorriu saindo do aposento enquanto o amigo ficava mais irritado. – por onde você anda Hinata? – murmurou o lorde enfrentando o mar de gente.

Também não deixava de ser divertido observar os bailarinos do salão de dança, toda a agitação e a alegria além do esplendor das roupas elegantes e do próprio salão. Naquela noite havia realizados vários de seus desejos impressos no pequeno pedaço de papel amassado escondido dentro de um velho livro. Provavelmente se alguém daquele salão tão elegante pudesse ler aqueles desejos tão simplórios, por-se-iam a rir, mas para uma mulher tão simples e que não tivera muitas oportunidades na vida eram sonhos quase inalcançáveis. Mas o destino pôs um desconhecido investidor em sua vida justamente na hora em que havia acabado suas esperanças, e naquela noite Hinata se sentiu agradecida aquela pessoa por proporcionar-lhe um final de vida tão dourado e feliz do que um dia se quer pudesse ter imaginado.

Caminhou pelo salão pensativa, ignorando os olhares admirados dos homens e a invejas das damas, até que algo chamar sua atenção. Um ar frio penetrou seus pulmões fazendo-os arder enquanto o sangue sumia de suas veias. Os olhos acinzentados acompanharam lentamente o caminhar determinado e reservado do homem que travessava o salão. Os olhos acinzentados olhando em sua direção. Agradeceu estar em um lugar mais escuro que ocultava sua face. Ele não havia percebido sua presença ou havia? Perguntou-se sentindo o coração bater com mais violência.

Recomeçou a caminhar com uma renovada determinação, precisava sair daquele salão antes que Neji a encontrasse. Isso não podia estar acontecendo com ela, pensou em desespero caminhando por um corredor longo iluminado por lâmpadas de tom amarelado e papel de parede vermelho. O local estava deserto e levava a um canto mais calmo e aconchegante da casa um balcão que tinha uma vista privilegiada do vasto jardim da mansão.

O céu estava estrelado com uma linda e enorme lua que banhava o precioso jardim delicadamente decorado com balões iluminados. Respirou o ar puro da noite apreciando a beleza do lugar. Como podia ter o azar de encontrar seu primo em um salão lotado de pessoas da alta nobreza, se perguntou. Na verdade não era nenhum absurdo, seu primo era um lorde e tinha muitas posses. Dinheiro e propriedade que pertenceram a seu pai antes deste renunciar.

Não tinha nada contra seu primo, em verdade ele nunca havia sido cruel ou amável, ele era apenas Neji. Sempre responsável e sério. Não havia tido uma infância tão ruim, apensar de se sentir deslocada por ser órfã, Hizahi e sua esposa eram pessoas muito amáveis, mas não eram seus pais. E sempre soube o seu lugar, ela e a irmã eram os parentes pobres que moravam de favor, por isso se dedicou muito em sempre ser independente, não queria ser um fardo na vida dos tios. No entanto Neji tinha um senso absurdo de dever e sempre sentiu-se responsável por tudo e todos. Isso significava que seus planos ruiriam se ele descobrisse sobre seu repentino desaparecimento isso se já não soubesse. O pequeno corpo estremeceu. Por Deus! Não podia deixá-lo encontrá-la.

— Então é aqui que você se esconde – uma voz firme e rouca despertou Hinata de seus devaneios. Quando seus olhos se depararam com os azuis de Naruto sentiu o ar sair dos pulmões.

— É você? – murmurou num sussurro.

— Esperava outra pessoa, um admirador? – indagou sarcástico aproximando mais de Hinata. Ela ficava linda sobe a luz da lua.

— Claro que não. Não tenho admiradores. – respondeu sincera, não compreendendo o real significados das palavras do nobre.

— A noite está maravilhosa. – comentou Naruto tentando ignorar o sentimento de posse e ciúmes.

— Sim, o céu está estrelado e a lua está linda. – suspirou Hinata admirando novamente a beleza da natureza.

— Me pergunto, por que a dama que mais brilha no salão se encontra aqui escondida? – indagou Naruto, imensamente agradecido por aquela feliz coincidência, era o que justamente precisava.

— Eu? Brilhar? – indagou Hinata olhando meio incrédula para o nobre – dizem que as estrelas possuem luz própria, assim são astros luminosos, mas a lua é um astro sem luz, que só brilha a noite graças ao sol. Ou seja, ela é um se iluminado. Por tanto, Sua Graça, é impossível eu brilhar no baile, eu sou como a lua roubo a luz do sol, sou só iluminada.

— Mas o que isso importa? – indagou Naruto sério, uma sombra cobria o rosto belo – por que agora eu só consigo ver a lua.

Hinata entreabriu a boca intensamente corada e emocionada, era o elogio mais lindo que havia ouvido. Mas uma figura em outro balcão consumiu todo o constrangimento e emoção que sentia. Era Neji! E um pavor se apoderou do corpo da morena. Neji não podia encontrá-la ali, não agora que estava aproveitando realmente sua vida e antes que o homem elegante pudesse identificá-la do outro lado da bancada, a morena agiu. Erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés para ficar na altura de Naruto, inclinou-se para frente tocando seus lábios desajeitadamente nos lábios do nobre preparada para ser rejeitada, mas o que aconteceu em seguida a consumiu para um mundo novo e tumultuado de paixões.

Há principio Naruto se assustou com a investida inesperada da dama, nenhuma mulher de família apresentava um comportamento inapropriado diante de um cavaleiro, mas seu espanto foi apenas por alguns segundo, pois os lábios macios e carnudos era o suficientemente tentadores para hipnotizá-lo e incentivar seus instintos mais primitivos a tomarem o comando da situação. Aquilo era tudo que desejava desde que a vira pela primeira vez corada e raivosa, mesmo que não quisesse admitir. Estreitando o pequeno corpo da Hyuuga contra si aprofundou com urgência o beijo, saboreando o doce sabor daqueles lábios que já tinha o poder de levá-lo a loucura, eles eram o próprio pecado, suaves e suculentos que levavam a sanidade do Duque para o inferno e só aumentava sua excitação. Entrelaçou os dedos longos e fortes entre os fios lisos e negros sentindo a maciez daquele cabelo. Hinata não ofereceu resistência quando loiro procurou aprofunda ainda mais o beijo abrindo seus lábios com a língua, embriagada estremeceu contra o corpo forte sentido-o explorar com mais avidez sua boca tirando-lhe o ar e deixando suas pernas bambas. E enquanto seguia o ritmo forte e possessivo do beijo de Naruto, a Hyuuga sentia sua consciência se derreter em um frenesi tão profundo e intenso que parecia que iria morrer. Era a sensação mais inebriante que havia experienciado na vida, e naquele momento não se importava em morrer ali naqueles braços. Mas ao mesmo tempo soube que queria mais, muito mais, queria algo que nem ao menos saiba, mais tinha certeza que queria ter aquilo com ele, somente ele.

No outro lado do balcão um homem balançou a cabeça, inconformado. Achara que havia visto sua prima, mas a mulher que se encontrava aos beijos de modo tão escandaloso não poderia ser ela. Hinata jamais cometeria um ato tão inapropriado. Deu de costas ao casal, profundamente horrorizado.

* * *

><p>Pessoas, obrigado pelos comentários do capitulo anterior,<p>

Desculpe-me pelo desaparecimento eu estava muito ocupada com a faculdade,

Espero que tenham apreciado a capitulo

Até a próxima


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo **IX – _Planos_

— Não. – murmurou Hinata se afastando do loiro e apoiando-se na balaústra ainda abalada pelo beijo. – me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter... eu preciso ir.

— Espere. Não vá – impediu Naruto, confuso com separação repentina, segurando com firmeza a mão da dama. Com os olhos entrecerrados indagou suspeito – qual é o seu jogo afinal?

Hinata voltou-se para aquele belo homem, visivelmente dúbia.

— Não compreendo do que sua Graça está falando?!

— Eu é que não consigo entendê-la milady. Em uma hora age de maneira intransigente, grossa e inacessível, tão rígida como uma matrona e, em outro é, tão doce, gentil e cheia de paixão. O que você quer afinal das contas? Burlar-se de mim?

— Eu não quero nada milorde. – respondeu Hinata corada diante de tais acusações.

Naruto estreitou os olhos perscrutando a pequena mulher sem acreditar em sequer uma palavra dita por ela.

Tensa sobre o seu olhar avaliador Hinata mordeu o lábio inchado provocando ainda mais desejo no lorde. Aquela mulher era perigosa e estava à procura de algo, isso Naruto tinha certeza e para piorar as coisas ela tinha o poder de lhe despertar sentimentos e sensações que há muito não sentia e se não fosse mais cauteloso provavelmente sairia muito ferido ao final de tudo.

Não iria permitir perder o controle da situação. Nunca mais se deixaria apaixonar-se novamente, pensou decidido.

— Não é isso que parece Milady. – finalmente falou o loiro muito sério. – não sou idiota para deixar alguém me manipular. É melhor tirar suas esperanças se pensa que irá conseguir com esses joguinhos sórdidos o posto de Duquesa. Não é por que me sinto atraído por você que a levarei para o altar. Não cairei nos seus jogos amorosos para ser apanhado em uma situação comprometedora.

Hinata arqueou as sobrancelhas, completamente surpresa e constrangida com as palavras do Duque. Ele se sentia atraída por ela?! A face tomou uma coloração mais intensa.

— Não almejo o posto de Duquesa, Sua Graça. – comentou com toda a dignidade e coragem que possuía, com as costas ereta e a cabeça erguida. – perdoe-me se minhas atitudes lhe deram a errônea impressão de ser, eu, uma mulher ambiciosa e interesseira. Mas lhe asseguro que nunca desejei e muito menos algum dia desejarei esse posto. Então, por favor, perdoe-me minha atitude de hoje. Não foi apropriado o que fiz.

Terminou sua sentença de queixo erguido contrariando Naruto ainda mais.

— O que você quer afinal? – retorquiu Naruto profundamente dúbio com a resposta da dama. Ela havia deixado claro que não o queria e não desejava e nunca desejaria o posto de duquesa, posto esse que todas as damas de Londres desejavam. – por acaso quer brincar?

Hinata olhou para aqueles lindos orbes azuis. Aquela situação era absurda, estava falando de um assunto inapropriado em uma saca de um casarão em pleno baile sozinha com um cavalheiro que havia acabado de beijar. Estavam discutindo em serem amantes. A face voltou a se ruborizar, ela sabia disso por que seu corpo inteiro estava quente. Só de pensar em passar mais tempo naqueles braços fortes já a fazia perder o ar.

Sua cabeça começou a latejar.

Tinha que se decidir, ou prosseguia com aquele plano maluco ou esquecia tudo e voltava para sua vida enfadonha.

Mordeu o lábio inferior outra vez, deixando-os mais vermelho do que antes. E diante daquele olhar avaliador e sério na espera de sua resposta, soube que não adiantaria voltar à trás, lhe restavam pouco mais de quatro meses de vida, depois daqueles meses não estaria viva e ninguém a acusaria por suas escolhas. E aquele homem diante dela tão bonito, irritado e forte era a promessa de amor de toda a sua vida.

— Depende de sua Graça. – murmurou baixo em um tom sedutor - meu lorde quer brincar?

Naruto estreitou mais os olhos, avaliador. Havia perguntado num sentido de troça, pois Hinata agia de um modo totalmente contraditório, em um momento se comportava como uma dama recatada e cheia de decência e em outros lhe mostrava uma paixão e um espírito sedutor que lhe tirava o fôlego. Com certeza havia algo por de trás de todo aquelas atitudes.

Não foi a resposta que esperava.

Hinata estava o desafiando e ele, como um Namikaze, onde corria o sangue dos Uzumakis, guerreiros que protegeram e lideraram varias guerras em favor da Inglaterra, não fugiria como um covarde àquela batalha. Enganada estava Hinata em achar que sairia vitoriosa em seu jogo, seja lá qual for, pensou Naruto com um sorriso sedutor e desafiador ao mesmo tempo.

A Hyuuga tremeu diante àquela expressão. Seu interior lhe dizia que o homem diante de seus olhos não encararia suas palavras como um tolo blefe.

— Ótimo, milady. – sorriu ainda mais – eu adoro brincadeiras.

Enrijecendo a coluna numa postura digna, Hinata respondeu da maneira mais fria e educada que pode.

— Pois bem, milorde, estamos acertados então. Até mais ver – maneou a cabeça e fez uma reverencia rígida saindo do local sem ao menos deixar o homem responder.

Hinata precisava sair daquele lugar, da frente de Naruto, antes que as penas não conseguissem mais sustentá-la e vergonhosamente desabasse no chão. Mais tarde quando estivesse sozinha se arrependeria do que havia dito e procuraria um desculpa ou um modo de fugir.

Naruto não se esforçou para que ela ficasse ainda estava confuso, surpreso, intrigado e furioso com a Hyuuga. Voltou para uma das salas do grande casarão, muito pensativo. Era uma verdade inegável que Hinata era a primeira mulher que o intrigara tanto, não compreendia suas atitudes, era tão contraditória e misteriosa quanto bela.

Afundou em umas das confortáveis poltronas observando distraído o crepitar das chamas.

— Vejo que não se encontra muito animado, meu amigo. Veio aqui para fugir das debutantes? – indagou sarcástico Sasuke sentado em uma poltrona ao lado.

Naruto olhou de um modo estranho para o amigo. Não havia notado sua presença até este falar.

— Não o vi chegar.

— Percebi, está muito pensativo ou aborrecido.

O loiro encostou a cabeça no apoio da cadeira e fechou os olhos por um instante.

— Poderíamos dizer que as duas coisas.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha parando o copo de blandy no meio do caminho à boca.

— Algo está acontecendo? Sabe que pode confiar em mim.

— Claro, confiar em você para contar para todo mundo. Conheço você Sasuke, é um fofoqueiro pior que o Sai.

— Engraçadinho. – resmungou o Uchiha crispado os lábios.

Naruto sorriu bagunçando os cabelos loiros que sempre insistiram em não se comportar, dando ao loiro um aspecto de desleixado, coisa que sempre atormentou o seu valete.

— É sobre aquela dama chamada Hyuuga?

O loiro olhou surpreso para o amigo.

— Por que você está falado da milady Hyuuga?

— Bom, não precisa ser muito inteligente para notar que você andou correndo atrás dela pelo salão todo. - Sasuke parou observando o amigo virar o rosto um tanto quando constrangido.

— Eu não corro atrás de mulheres Sasuke. – comentou amargamente.

— Vamos amigo, você já conhecia aquela mulher não é? É sua amante?

Naruto fechou os olhos sentindo uma estranha fúria se apoderar dele. Mas o que era aquilo? Estava com raiva por seu amigo se referir a Hinata como uma mulher qualquer?

— Não. Ela não é minha amante Sasuke. E você poderia ter mais respeito quando falar dela.

O moreno franziu cenho.

— Está bem. Mas me diga, você já a conhecia?

— Sim, eu já a tinha visto antes. – respondeu o Duque num suspiro pesaroso. – eu não consigo entender aquela mulher.

— Não?

Naruto olhou nas íris negras do amigo e soube, como sempre, que poderia contar com o amigo. Sasuke há muito tempo atrás havia confessado a Naruto que amava Sakura e respeitando seus sentimentos lhe perguntou se poderia amá-la. Naruto não pode dizer-lhe que não, Sasuke era seu amigo, irmão e seu companheiro e de todos os homens da face da terra ele seria o único a quem deixaria Sakura se casar. Confiava no amigo apesar das brincadeiras.

— Eu encontrei Hinata por acaso no Palácio de cristal e posso lhe dizer que não foi um encontro muito agradável.

— Não agradável?

— Sim, resumindo de forma simples tivemos uma pequena discussão, mas agora está tudo bem, porém ainda não consigo entendê-la.

— Por que não consegue?

Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava de uma forma estranha o colega dos tempos do colégio.

— Sasuke você está parecendo um desses tais de psicanalistas.

— Claro que não! – bufou Sasuke indignado – seu idiota, se não quer falar então não diga nada. – resmungou olhando para o lado um tanto corado.

— Aff! Sasuke você anda muito estressado, calma! Logo nasce seu filho ai você pode mimar ele. – brincou Naruto se levantado e pegando um copo de blandy enquanto o amigo se mexia na poltrona incomodado. Não havia inverdade nas palavras de Naruto, o Uchiha estava tão ansioso e apreensivo quanto Sakura para o nascimento de seu filho. Ficava preocupado com o estado de saudade da mulher, não suportaria perdê-la, mesmo que não demonstrasse com frequência isso, – a questão é que a senhorita Hyuuga se comporta de uma maneira muito estranha.

— Estanha? Não achei isso, ela me pareceu alguém muito educada e instruída apesar de tímida. – comentou o moreno enquanto Naruto retornava a seu acento e esticava as pensas saboreando o blandy pensativo.

— Isso não há duvidas. Mas é que às vezes... é difícil de explicar. – Naruto balançou a cabeça se sentindo impotente. Havia alguma coisa que não sabia e isso o deixava preocupado por que não conseguia controlar a atração que sentia pela morena. – Sasuke, as vezes ela age como uma dama, tímida, mas as vezes ela parece...

— Uma meretriz?

Naruto encarou o amigo surpreso.

— Não, não, isso não. Eu diria ousada.

— Oras amigo, Não sabemos nada sobre essa dama, ela pode ser muito bem a amante de alguém ou talvez viúva.

Naruto afundou-se ainda mais na cadeira, pensativo, o amigo poderia ter razão, Hinata podia ser uma amante qualquer ou até uma viúva, não usava uma aliança mais isso não significava nada. Poderia ser muito bem uma meretriz tão experiente no jogo da sedução que conseguiria enganar até mesmo um libertino como ele. Sim, poderia ser, pois se realmente fosse uma dama inocente jamais teria feito aquela proposta. Um sorriu amarelo surgiu no rosto belo de linhas fortes contraindo as finas cicatrizes que atravessava a face, as que lhe atribuía o apelido de raposa, mesmo com um estranho aperto no coração.

— Você pode ter razão Sasuke. Hinata é uma mulher misteriosa e esconde algo, isso eu tenho certeza.

— Pode haver a probabilidade de que esteja fugindo do protetor? – inquiriu Sasuke calmo como sempre.

— Sim. Você acha perigoso mantê-la tão próximo de nossos queridos?

O homem moreno contraiu os lábios, pensativo. Havia muitas possibilidades, a Hyuuga era realmente um mistério, não sabia exatamente de onde vinha e muito menos quais eram os seus objetivos na cidade e em contraponto era uma mulher educada e gentil que passava uma imagem de fragilidade e delicadeza. Mas todos os seus trintas anos de vida lhe ensinaram a ter cuidado em relação a essas pessoas aparentemente frágeis. Ele e ao Naruto.

— Sabe o que penso não é Naruto. – o amigo maneou a cabeça afirmativamente – acho mais plausível sermos cautelosos em relação a essa dama.

— Compartilho de seus pensamentos. – sorriu Naruto tentando ignorar aquela estranha sensação que tinha no peito e a incontrolável vontade de correr atrás da mulher de lindos olhos perolados.

...

— Eu não acredito! – sentenciou Haru desabando desajeitada no sofá acolchoado, os olhos de um tom de azul muito vivo completamente abertos olhando a figura abalada e frágil do outro lado da sala – você está brincado não é Hinata?

A morena balançou o rosto, muito corada, negativamente, fazendo os longos fios negos dançarem graciosos no ar para uma chocada dama de companhia.

— Deixe-me ver se eu entendi. Você beijou o Duque Uzumaki para que seu primo não a vise. – parou um momento sob o assentimento da Hyuuga – depois propôs ao Duque Uzumaki em ser a... – o rosto pálido da jovem tomou uma cor mais intensa e a palavra não saiu.

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior mais constrangida do que nunca, não sabia se poderia ficar mais vermelha do que já estava. Não precisava ouvir uma palavra sequer de reprovação da amiga, sabia muito bem que sua atitude fora demasiada irresponsável e desonrosa, onde havia visto uma inocente dama propor algo tão indecoroso como aquele? Estava tremendamente envergonhada enquanto ainda sentia o gosto dos lábios do lorde nos seus.

— Você está ficando maluca Hinata? Imagina se alguém te reconhece? Acabaria com sua reputação.

— Não importa minha reputação Haru, a única coisa que importa e que meu primo não me encontre se não tudo estará perdido.

— Como não importa sua reputação? – se exaltou Haru levantando-se do sofá visivelmente irritada. – não vou permitir que faça algo que se arrependa pelo resto da vida Hinata, se envolver com aquele homem é loucura. Ele não vai querer se casar com você. Esse tipo de homem só brinca com as mulheres. Ele vai dizer coisas bonitas e depois que usa-la vai te jogar na sarjeta sem nenhum futuro. Não vou deixar se autodestruir. – olhou determinada para Hinata que sorriu gentilmente.

— Fico muito tocada por sua preocupação Haru, mas eu estou bem.

— Como não me preocupar se tudo o que está fazendo vai prejudicá-la no futuro. – rebateu Haru cansada da teimosia da amiga, será que não enxergava o perigo.

Hinata suspirou pesarosa. Contornou o sofá e pegou as delicadas mãos da amiga. Haru era uma mulher leal e companheira, agradecia sinceramente por tê-la conhecido antes de morrer. Desejava mais do que ninguém que encontrasse alguém que a protegesse como ela protegia seus amigos.

— Haru, eu quero que compreenda que eu escolhi o Duque por isso mesmo.

— Como assim?

— Sei perfeitamente que nunca um homem dessa classe social me proporia casamento e muito menos se apaixonaria por alguém como eu. O máximo que ele me tem é de apenas um brinquedo para seus dias entediados. Na verdade, não desejo nada mais que isso.

— Juro que não consigo entendê-la. Se ele acabar com sua reputação não terá...

— Futuro? – Hinata completou a fase com um sorriso no rosto. – está é a questão Haru, eu não terei um futuro, apenas o presente é o que me resta.

— Hinata você ainda tem tempo de se casar e ter filho, não é por que tem vinte e seis anos que não possa encontrar alguém que queria casar com você.

Hinata balançou a cabeça com um nó na garganta.

—Não é isso Haru, quando digo que não tenho futuro é por que eu estou morrendo. Restam-me pouco tempo de vida, alguns meses.

Haru exclamou um "Oh" antes de cobrir a boca carnuda com a mão enluvada, os olhos grandes e azuis se arregalaram marejados de lagrimas. Ficou inerte por algum tempo para logo em seguida balançar a cabeça com força.

Hinata apertou os lábios em uma única linha tentando conter o choro que começava a se formar, era doloroso ver o estado da amiga, preferia morrer longe de todos sem que ninguém soubesse, só para não presenciar eles sofrerem por sua causa.

— Não pode ser. Isso não pode ser verdade. Para de fazer brincadeiras de mau gosto Hinata.

— Eu não estou brincando Haru – murmurou Hinata chorosa

— Mas por quê? – indagou Haru aos prantos – você parece tão bem, tão saudável, não pode...

A voz da garota foi abafada pelo soluço. Hinata a estreitou fortemente em seus braços enquanto Haru chorava. Permaneceram ali abraçadas no meio da escuridão de um quarto de hotel por um longo tempo como se nada mais importasse. Quando os soluços da loira cessara Hinata lhe entregou um lenço e a moça secou as lagrimas que restaram.

Com o rosto inchado Haru encarou a patroa novamente.

— Quanto tempo de vida?

Haru limitou-se a perguntar determinada.

— Agora me restam quatro meses.

— O que você tem?

— Um tumor no cérebro.

— Já recebeu diagnósticos de outros médicos?

Indagou séria.

— Não. Não quero saber disso.

— Por quê? Talvez o médico se equivocou no diagnóstico. – alarmou-se Haru com uma pontada de esperança o coração.

Hinata suspirou e com calma sentou em uma poltrona próxima.

— Não vou gastar o resto do tempo que tenho atrás de médicos e remédios.

— Por que não?

— Por que minha vida sempre foi enfadonha, não fiz nada de emocionante Haru. Passei todos esses anos me esforçando para não ser considerada um estorvo, um peso na casa dos meus tios. – respirou fundado engolindo as lagrimas que teimosamente insistiam em se formar. Haru sentou-se a seu lado rodeando as mãos da morena com as suas em um sinal de conforto – meus pais morreram quando era pequena, eu e minha irmã fomos morar com meus tios.

— Eles eram pessoas más? – indagou Haru já sentindo ódio profundo contra o primo da Hinata e seus tios.

A morena balançou a cabeça negativamente como um leve sorriso no rosto.

— Não, eles eram boas pessoas, mas nunca é fácil viver de favor na casa dos outros. Eu sei que minha presença e a da minha irmã incomodavam os criados e os amigos dos meus tios. Duas órfãs com quase nenhum dinheiro. Não tinha um dote decente então me esforcei em ser uma preceptora e isso foi à única coisa que fiz. Não sou bonita, nem espirituosa e no final percebi que ninguém desejaria casar comigo.

— Como assim Hinata, você é linda, todos os homens hoje estava encantados por você.

— Encantados pelo mistério Haru. Eu frequentei algumas festas na casa do meu tio, como não era muito bonita e social acabei me tornando uma sombra, servindo de vaso de parede tão insignificante que ninguém notava minha presença. Ninguém reparava em mim. Eu era a órfã sem graça e sem dote da família Hyuuga.

A morena sorriu enquanto olhava algum ponto além do vazio e escuro quarto de hotel. Haru estreitou ainda mais suas mãos nas da Hyuuga com o coração apertado no peito.

— Você não é sem graça. - protestou.

— Quando se é um vaso de festa Haru, se ouve muitas coisas. – Hinata olhou a loira com as íris peroladas opacas, sem brilho – e na maioria das vezes não muito agradáveis.

Hinata se lembrava de certa ocasião quando voltara da escola para moças e sua irmã se encontrava noiva do jovem Konohamaru. Em uma tarde encostada em uma das paredes de papel azul uma velha dama do outro lado da coluna comentou:

— Quem é aquela adorável jovem?

A morena pensou em se mover e sair dali mais parou quando a outro mulher indagou:

— Está se referindo a senhorita Hyuuga?

— Sim, ela é muito bonita e vivaz.

A outra mulher sorriu.

— Sim, é uma beleza, se tivesse fortuna poderia debutar em Londres e com certeza conseguiria arranjar um bom partido, ao contrario da irmã mais velha.

— Ela tem uma irmã? – se surpreendeu a outra mulher.

— Sim, é mais velha e posso dizer-lhe que a criatura mais insípida que já vi. – a outra exclamou um "Oh" enquanto Hinata sentia um aperto no coração, mas a mulher não parou por ali continuou desferindo o seu veneno – sim, enfadonha, feia, sem graça, a criatura mal consegue falar direito. Só sei que esta criatura desgarrada é da família por causa dos olhos. Sem dote e feia como é provavelmente vai ficar para titia vivendo nas costas do pobre senhor Hizashi. É uma lastima. – lamentou a mulher sobre os murmúrios de compreensão da outra.

Após aquele dia Hinata decidiu que nunca dependeria de seus tios e saiu de casa para trabalhar fora.

— Eu observava de longe os salões, as festas e as visitas das famílias das outras meninas quando estava na escola com a espera que um dia eu encontrasse um homem que me olhasse nos olho e enxergasse em mim algo que ninguém conseguia ver, nem eu mesma. Que me achasse bonita, uma princesa escondida por detrás daquelas roupas horríveis. Que me amasse. – esboçando um triste sorriso. Limpou uma lagrima – mas ele nunca apareceu e quando dei por mim estava sozinha e morrendo sem nunca ter me apaixonado. É por isso que estou fazendo esses absurdos, quero pelo menos viver esses últimos dias sem arrependimentos. – murmurou Hinata cheia de esperanças – quero saber que os últimos dias de minha vida valeram a pena e que eu fui tudo aquilo que sempre sonhei.

Haru encarou a amiga com os olhos nublados de lagrimas. Com o coração condoído e uma postura confiante se decidiu.

— Eu não concordo com nada disso e não acho certo o que está fazendo, mas se isso fará você feliz, eu como sua amiga te apoiarei em tudo.

...

Havia se passado quatro dias após aquele épico baile. A sociedade não falava de outra coisa a não ser da misteriosa dama que havia acompanhado a Condessa Namikaze e ainda mais, do Duque Uzumaki ter mantido sua total atenção, ao longo do baile, à enigmática mulher. E a fofoca se intensificou ainda mais pelo repentino sumiço da moça. Alguns a apelidaram de cinderela por ter desaparecido antes do ressonar das doze badaladas do relógio.

Hinata se recusou a sair da habitação nos dias decorridos após o baile, mesmo com a insistência de Haru. Estava profundamente envergonhada por sua atitude com o Duque e a presença insistente de alguns cavaleiros desejosos em vê-la e a presença do seu primo na cidade, não a deixava muito disposta. E para sua total consternação _Ele_ não havia a procurado.

Do outro lado da cidade a bela Condessa Namikaze andava de um lado para o outro murmurando algo inteligível e gesticulando as mãos de modo aleatório, deixando a jovem Viscondessa Uchiha confusa.

— Assim não dá. – voltou-se repentinamente para a jovem rosada que tomava seu chá calmamente – aquela jovem não ajuda em nada e muito menos meu teimoso filho. – bufou irritada sentando em uma poltrona.

— Ela sumiu depois do baile. Será que se passou algo entre ela e Naruto?

A pergunta da jovem fez a Condessa franzir o cenho, pensativa.

— Acredito que sim minha querida. Eu vi meu filho seguir na direção que a senhorita Hinata foi e depois disso ela partiu sem nem ao menos despedir de mim. – murmurou Kushina passando a mão pelo queixo. – será que eles brigaram, pois depois ele também desapareceu.

— Não comentou nada sobre o ocorrido?

— Claro que não. Aquele garoto ingrato nunca me diz nada.

— E a senhorita Hyuuga?

— Muito menos ela. A convidei para vim aqui, mas recusou alegando não passar bem. Ela evita qualquer contado.

A jovem suspirou pousando delicadamente a xicara na mesinha ao seu lado.

— Acredito que ela quer evitar o Naruto.

— Creio que sim minha jovem. E não sei como fazê-los se aproximarem. Estava indo tão bem. – murmurou desanimada. – A baronesa Yakito esta tão insistente quanto antes.

— Bem.. – começou a viscondessa pensativa – se a Hinata esta tentando evitar Naruto, poderia convida-la para uma visita longe de Londres?

Um sorriu perverso nasceu no belo rosto da condessa.

— Uma visita longe de Londres? – repetiu Kushina pensativa – e como isso ajudaria nessa situação minha cara?

— Se ela tiver certeza que não encontrará Naruto, provavelmente aceitará. – continuou Sakura começando a se animar. Era divertido bancar o cupido. – minha gravidez logo vai avançar e precisarei me retirar para o campo. Acho que uma estadia em Wilton House seria muito agradável, não acha minha senhora? - Sakura sorriu para condessa que retribuiu com um brilho intenso no olhar.

— Mas é claro, assim não seria culpa nossa que por alguma razão tivéssemos umas visitas masculinas logo em seguida. – concluiu a Condessa com um amplo sorriso.

— Isso é verdade, senhora. Além de termos um lugar reservado e amplo, com varias paisagem calmas e românticas para se passar o tempo. Acredito que seja um bom lugar para uma romance. – os olhos verdes brilharam

— Com certeza. Mas precisaremos de ajuda nesse intento. – comentou mulher colocando sua massa cinzenta para trabalhar. Se os pombinhos não queriam se arranjar sozinhos ela daria um empurrãozinho na história.

...

Hinata encostou-se ao respaldar alto da poltrona de estofado rosa ainda com a missiva da Viscondessa Uchiha na mão.

— Não sei Haru. O que eu faço?

— Como você se recusa a encontrar o Duque acho que seria muito proveitoso ir a essa encontro. – respondeu Haru enquanto lia um livro de poesia.

— Mas ela é amiga de sua Excelência. Ele pode aparecer por lá.

Haru voltou seus lindos olhos azuis para aquela pequena figura assustada e envergonhada em um belo vestido verde-água. Hinata conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo determinada e insegura.

Abaixou os olhos para o livro, pensativa, recordando do encontro do dia anterior.

O homem alto de cabelos incrivelmente vermelhos e olhos verde-água iguais ao vestido da Hyuuga se aproximou de Haru determinado. A jovem nunca gostou de ruivos, mas de algum modo acabou se acostumando com aquele em especial, apesar de ser um lorde e arrogante, em alguns momentos conseguia ser simpático. Ignorou a voz que lhe dizia que não era sua simpatia, mas sim o rosto bonito, o sorrio sério e sua presença forte e imponente que a encantava.

— Bom dia Milady Akima. – cumprimentou Gaara com um sorriso cordial.

— Bom dia Lorde Sabuko. Como está?

Sorriu Haru um pouco corada.

— Estou bem. É para você – estendeu desajeitadamente um lindo buquê de tulipas azuis. – espero que goste.

— Muito obrigada - sorriu a jovem encantada cheirando as flores – elas são lindas.

— Onde deseja ir milady?

A loira olhou para o imponente homem a sua frente e mesmo com o rosto corado não conseguiu conter o riso, era visível o constrangimento do lorde, afinal não era todos os dias que se pedia em uma partida de xadrez contra uma dama, principalmente na frente de tantos cavaleiros.

— Está mesmo disposto a pagar a divida milorde?

Gaara a encarou indignado e com a voz contida e profunda respondeu:

— Um cavalheiro sempre honra suas dividas milady.

Apostou que se a jovem ganhasse poderia pedir-lhe qualquer coisa e estava ali para saudar sua divida.

— Pois bem, gostaria que me levasse à exposição de arte do William Blake, soube que só com convite pode-se entrar lá. Você conseguirá? – desafiou ignorando o constrangimento do homem.

— Mas é claro que sim. – respondeu indignado.

Pousando a mão enluvada no antebraço do lorde Haru seguiu a caminho da exposição tentando não dar muita atenção ao formigamento em seus dedos e a sensação de borboletas no estomago. Na expressão impassível de Gaara a jovem loira jamais imaginaria que ele também sentia o mesmo.

Durante o passeio Gaara voltou-se para Haru e indagou:

— Como está milady Hyuuga? Não a vi mais.

— Lhe passa bem, mas está um pouco assustada com todo esse assedio da sociedade.

— Compreendo. – murmurou pensativo, tentando encontrar um meio de conseguir chegar ao ponto em que desejava, mas não precisou Haru lhe facilitou as cosias.

— Hinata está fugindo de Sua Excelência.

— Está?! – indagou voltando-se para sua companhia, se arrependendo logo em seguida, aqueles lindos olhos azuis tinha o poder de deixa-lo nervoso, fazia desejar algo que era impróprio quando se tratava de uma dama.

— Sim. Acredito que sendo amigo de Sua Graça deve saber do que se passa entre eles.

— Mais ou menos. Mas sei que Naruto anda com um humor horrível esses dias.

— Principalmente por que ela teve alguns cavalheiros a sua procura.

O homem riu divertido. A senhorita Akima era realmente diferente das outras damas, perspicaz, inteligente e muito bonita.

Balançou a cabeça levemente abandonando tais pensamentos. Não era hora e nem apropriado pensar aquilo.

— Isso é verdade, como também é orgulhoso demais.

— Compreendo – murmurou Haru abanando o leque para espantar o calor.

— Não sei se sabes, mas a Condessa Namikaze gosta muito da milady Hyuuga.

— Eu sei, e ela é favorável aos dois.

— Precisamente. Por isso ontem veio ter comigo algumas palavras.

A loira o olhou de esguelha e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. O Sabuko não precisou dizer mais nada, ela sabia exatamente o que a senhoria Condessa queria.

— Quais são os planos da Condessa.

— A Viscondessa Uchiha, Sakura irá convidar a milady Hyuuga para uns dias no campo.

— Hinata dificilmente irá concordar.

— Sim, por isso Kushina me perguntou se eu poderia pedir para que intercedesse por ela.

— E supostamente vossa Excelência aparecerá inesperadamente nesse refugio do campo.

— Creio que essa é a intenção. – sorriu Gaara cumplice admirando aquela beleza loira.

Haru voltou-se a olhar para amiga que parecia perdida em seus pensamentos. Havia prometido que iria ajuda-la em seus objetivos, mesmo que esta se demonstrasse avessa.

— Pense Hinata. – voltou a falar chamando a atenção da amiga. – a fofoca da alta sociedade londrina é você. E não vai demorar até que seu primo descubra de quem se trada a dama misteriosa, afinal foi apresentada a algumas pessoas importantes. E ainda tem o Duque, não quer o ver. Esse seria a oportunidade perfeita para fugir de todo esse barulho e deixar as coisas se acalmarem. Além de que duvido que um homem como ele iria para um lugar tão aborrecido como uma casa de campo.

Hinata ponderou por um momento considerando as palavras da amiga. Uma das razões de não ter saído do hotel após o baile foi seu primo, ir à casa de campo da Viscondessa talvez afastasse seu maior temor, ser descoberta por Neji.

— Talvez você tenha razão. Mas se Naruto aparecer lá?

— Isso não ocorrerá Hinata. Ele não a procurou desde então e foi visto na opera na presença de uma cantora famosa. Duvido que deixe a animação de Londres em plena temporada para ir ao campo.

Hinata concordou com a cabeça com um aperto no coração. Não deveria se sentir assim, afinal era isso que deveria ser para ele, só uma brincadeira passageira, mas doía saber que não era nada mais que isso.

Decidiu que não deveria chorar ou se martirizar, precisava terminar os itens de sua lista. Dois já haviam sido riscados "_Beijar um cavaleiro, Ir a um baile"_ necessitava continuar com suas atividades. Tão logo fosse possível.

— Eu aceito o convite. – respondeu determinada.

Haru sorriu triunfante.

...

A Hyuuga desceu da luxuosa carruagem com uma expressão maravilhada no rosto. Os olhos perolados avaliavam atentamente cada detalhe da fachada da mansão da Viscondessa Uchiha, um belo exemplar vitoriano, desde ao longe viu a imponente casa. Ela era enorme de três andares tinhas janelas amplas e um estilo sofisticado, mas ao mesmo tempo elegante. De paredes claras cheias de ornamentos ela erguia sozinha em um morro rodeada por belas árvores centenárias e um lindo lago. Ao final valia apena todo o desconforto da viagem, e as ruas esburacadas de Londres. Aquele local parecia um recanto escondido no paraíso. A grande mansão era rodeada por um belo e impecável jardim. Hinata não via a hora de poder passear naquele local e descobrir seus encantos.

— É lindo não é? – indagou Kushina com um sorriso.

— Sim, maravilhoso – retribuiu Hinata muito encantada.

A jovem Sakura sorriu cheia de orgulho enquanto subias as escadarias. Os empregados esperavam impecavelmente em uma fileira as damas recém-chegadas.

— Oh! Hinata, isso não é nada comparado à casa de campo da Condensa. Por favor, entrem.

Hinata, Kushina e Haru adentraram a linda residência da jovem Uchiha. Empregados pegaram seus casacos e a anfitriã guiou as damas a uma sala pequena, porém muito confortável. De papel de parede rosa e sofás forrados com tecido branco com flores rosa, o lugar era perfeito para se passar um tarde com conversas agradáveis entre amigas.

— Não diga besteiras Sakura, minha casa não é tão grande assim. – contrapôs Kushina sentando em um sofá enquanto tirava o chapéu de fitas vermelhas – a sua é adorável, mas grande mesmo é a Uzumaki's House.

— Isso é verdade. – concordou Sakura – quando suas coisas estiverem instaladas em seus aposentos lhe avisarei. – informou a dama.

— Obrigada querida.

— Uzumaki's House é a casa de sua Graça? – indagou Haru cheia de curiosidade deixando Hinata incomodada. Até então a morena não se pronunciara.

A condessa notou a estranha reação da morena confirmando suas suspeitas.

— Sim minha jovem, Uzumaki's House é uma mansão muito antiga data do tempo da rainha Elizabeth, a família Uzumaki sempre serviu a família real. Até temos algum parentesco com eles.

— Sério?! – exclamou Haru fascinada arrancando risos das nobres damas.

— Sim, Kushina-sama é prima distante da rainha Victoria. – esclareceu Sakura contagiada pela animação da jovem loira. – Está confortável senhorita Hinata? Não falou nada até agora.

— Oh! Eu estou bem confortável. Sua casa é adorável milady Uchiha. – sorriu Hinata sem jeito.

...

Tocou sem muita atenção a estátua de mármore de uma bela deusa Grega em um sublime momento de sedução. Encontrava-se com o humor dos diabos aqueles dias e as noticias que ouvia não ajudavam muito a melhorá-lo.

Uma dúzia de idiotas haviam procurado à senhorita Hyuuga que resolveu fazer uma bela brincadeira de caça e rato. Não a procuraria se era isso que pretendia. Não iria se sujeitar a seus joguinhos, se queria brincar ele ditarias as regras, pensou decidido, se afastando da estatua.

— Vejo que não melhorou nada Naruto? Por que não deixa o orgulho de lado e vai atrás dela?

— Cala boca Sasuke. Não quero procura-la, por que ia querer? – se fez de desentendido enquanto pegava um copo de whisky.

— Mas é claro. Por quê?. – murmurou o visconde com um tom de deboche.

— E você, por que não vai cuidar de seus afazeres e me deixa em paz. Sou um Duque e tenho muita coisa para fazer. – replicou como um garoto mimando e incomodado.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, visivelmente divertido.

— Se estivesse tão ocupado assim, não estaria andado de um lado para o outro como um leão enjaulado. – Naruto o encarou indignado inflando os pulmões cheios de raiva na intenção de responder com algumas palavras de baixo calão, no entanto o Uchiha não permitiu. – qual foi o desfecho daquele encontro com a cantora de opera Naruto? Voltou cedo para casa não é? – brincou.

— Vá para o inferno. – xingou constrangido e furioso.

O amigo não precisava lembrar a Naruto o seu péssimo desempenho naquela noite. Por Kami, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Nem sequer conseguiu prestar atenção à peça e o motivo para sua distração não foi a acompanhante bem dotada ao lado, mas sim um criatura minúscula de olhos iguais a lua cheia no céu. Aquilo tinha que parar.

Levantou-se rapidamente e voltou-se para a janela escondendo o rosto corado. Seu corpo inteiro estava tenso. Sentia uma fúria descontrolada por todos os homens que haviam visitado aquela diabinha de olhos bonitos.

— Olá, qual é a festa? – indagou Gaara adentrando o recinto.

— Nada Gaara, apenas o Sasuke sendo irritante como sempre. – rosnou Naruto entre os dentes.

— Eu?! – perguntou o moreno surpreso. – que me recordo bem, você era a individuo irritante no nosso grupo em Cambridge.

— Verdade. – concordou Gaara impassível sentando em uma poltrona próxima. Pôs a bengala com incrustações de pedras sobre a mesa ao lado e se encostou ao espaldar da cadeira sobre o olhar assassino do Duque Uzumaki. – por que me olha assim? Sabes que é a mais pura verdade.

— Nosso amigo Naruto anda muito irritadiço essa semana Gaara.

— Ah! compreendo. – murmurou o ruivo pensativo enfurecendo ainda mais Naruto.

— Se querem ficar zombando da minha cara os deixarei à-vontade. – comentou dramático virando-se para a porta.

Gaara ignorando completamente a cena de Naruto voltou-se para Sasuke calmamente e lhe perguntou:

— Onde se encontra a senhora Uchiha?

— Se dirigiu para a nossa casa de campo com a Condessa Namikaze - Sasuke sorriu por detrás do copo de Wisky antes de completar. – e a senhorita Hyuuga.

Naruto parou no batente da porta e voltou à cabeça para os companheiros.

— O que disse? – perguntou não contendo a curiosidade, aquela não era um atitude de um Duque, mas não conseguiu reprimi-la.

— Oras! Minha esposa logo dará a luz e acreditamos ser mais apropriado ir para o campo. – comentou inocentemente Sasuke fingindo não ter entendido a real pergunta de Naruto.

— Compreendo. – respondeu Naruto impaciente. – mas você disse que a Senhorita..

— Hinata foi junto? – interrompeu Gaara se compadecendo do amigo. – sim, parece que essa semana foi aborrecida para a senhorita Hyuuga, pelo menos foi o que me contou a milady Akima. Por isso Sakura a convidou para ir ao campo por um tempo.

Sasuke e Gaara trocaram olhares enquanto Naruto parecia inerte em seus pensamentos e sentimentos tumultuados.

— Pretendo ir para lá amanha. – diz Sasuke, dando um fim ao silencio repentino chamando atenção de Naruto, suas palavras estavam carregada de sentidos.

O Uzumaki encarou o amigo por um longo tempo em silencio, ponderando o que fazer.

...

— Gostou de suas acomodações Hinata - perguntou Sakura amigável.

— Mas é claro, sua casa é linda. Parece um castelo. Senti-me como uma princesa.

— Imagina. Ele é humilde – sorriu a rosada olhando para o relógio enquanto bebericava o chá.

Hinata estreitou os olhos e observou ao seu redor, as damas agiam de uma modo estranho, como se esperassem algo. Desde que chegou Hinata pressentia que algo estava errado naquela historia. Seus pressentimentos lhe diziam que um detalhe havia sido esquecido de ser mencionado a ela. Mas antes de haver a oportunidade descobrir se suas suspeitas eram fundadas o barulho de uma carruagem irrompeu no terreno próximo a casa, os olhares nervosos de Sakura e Haru se dirigiram para a janela e a tensão aumentou na sala.

Sim, definitivamente tinha alguma coisa errada e seu coração começou a bater forte. Seria o Duque?! Não poderia ser. Como conseguiria fugir daquele homem em uma casa no meio do campo. Não conseguiria resistir a ele. Com o coração acelerado esperou, e os minutos que se arrastaram foram piores que uma sentença de morte. Desejava que fosse o Uzumaki ao mesmo tempo em que não. E minutos depois um criado muito bem vestido surgiu à soleira da porta, após uma reverencia impecável anunciou, provocando desapontamento a Hyuuga e todas as damas presentes na sala.

— A senhora Barosena Yamanaka e a Baronesa Yakito e sua filha, a senhorita Shion.

...

Olá pessoas, desculpa o sumiço estava muito atarefada e admito que esqueci de postar aqui TT-TT... por favor, não me matem

Eu queria agradecer todos os comentário, eu li todos e fiquei muito feliz pelas palavras de apoio e os elogios, nossa não tem ideia de como fico contente em saber que alguém gostas das ideias malucas que brotam da minha mente divagante e sonhadora XD

Muito obrigado

E agora a pergunta que não quer calar? Será que o Naruto vai atrás da Hinata?

Até a próxima o/


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X** - _Uma adorável Hospede._

O silêncio se instalou no pequeno recinto enquanto as damas se olhavam confusas. Hinata se afundou no sofá com um mau pressentimento.

Os olhos incrivelmente verdes de Sakura focaram-se na figura loira e esbelta de Ino, cheio de censura. Em resposta a jovem Baronesa encolheu os ombros com uma expressão de que não tivera outra opção.

Kushina rapidamente se recompôs do susto inicial e presenteou as visitas com um lindo sorriso escondendo o seu descontentamento.

— Mas que surpresa maravilhosa vê-las por aqui.

— O prazer é todo meu. – cumprimentou a Baronesa Yakito. – espero que não se incomode com a nossa presença Viscondessa Uchiha, encontramo-nos com a Baronesa Yamanaka e logo soubemos que viria para o campo. Notei a oportunidade perfeita para passar um tempo com as amizades.

— Oh! Não é incomodo algum – sorriu sem jeito a anfitriã.

Todos sabiam, e principalmente a Baronesa e sua filha que as duas eram visitas indesejadas, mas aparentemente as damas não se incomodavam com isso.

— Vim para o campo descansar, logo estarei próxima a dar a luz e acho o campo um lugar mais apropriado para ter um filho.

— Compreendo minha jovem – sorriu a velha mulher puxando uma linha de expressão desdenhosa. Afinal, a mulher de cabelos peculiares e modos muito discutíveis havia fisgado nada menos que um Visconde, membro de uma das famílias mais importantes da Inglaterra. Não conseguia admitir que uma jovem vinda de uma família sem nenhum status como os Harunos conseguisse um partido como aquele. Sua filha Shion sim, merecia um alto posto na sociedade, era por isso que a sociedade Londrina decaia a cada ano, com o numero maior de associações com a burguesia. – prefiro a cidade, pois é um lugar mais equipado e com os melhores médicos.

— Porém, é uma tradição antiga os filhos da família Uchiha nascerem nessa casa – rebateu Sakura com uma veia saltando. Mas que mulher desagradável, pensou.

— Sim, a tradição é algo muito importante – sentenciou com um ar de superioridade.

O silêncio novamente dominou o recinto. Ino permanecia apagada com uma expressão culpada no rosto enquanto a jovem Shion não tirava os olhos da Hyuuga. Não precisava ser muito inteligente para notar que a loira carregava uma aura assassina em volta do pequeno corpo e que todo esse desejo de morte se dirigia para uma única pessoa presente naquela pequena sala.

— Acredito que queiram se refrescar?! – exclamou Kushna determinada levantando do sofá.

Tomava a rédea da situação.

— Sim - a mulher concordou sendo acompanhada pela filha, não seria muito vantajoso enfrentar a condessa Namikaze.

Levantou-se do pequeno assento emanando um ar desdém superioridade seguindo elegantemente em direção até a porta.

— Nos deem licença.

— Mas é claro – sorriu Kushina – acompanharei vocês até o quanto. Sakura está muito cansada.

Quando não podia mais ouvir os passos das mulheres o ar voltou a circular na sala.

— O que você estava pensando Ino-porca? – indagou Sakura mal contendo a raiva.

— Não me chame assim testuda. – retorquiu à loira.

— Ora sua..

— Se acalme madames – interrompeu Haru apavorada com a atitude das duas damas, enquanto Hinata tentava conter o riso.

Ino e Sakura pareciam duas crianças brigando.

— Eu não tive outra escolha. Aquela velha apareceu justamente quando estava me preparando para partir. Quando soube para onde estava indo se auto convidou. Não pude fazer nada.

— Por que não mentiu?

Sakura colocou as mãos na cintura com uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto o pé batia insistente no chão.

— Eu tentei, mas sabe como é o Sai, tagarela, falou tudo. – suspirou se encostando ao sofá. – tenho a seria impressão que já sabiam, por que estavam preparadas para uma viagem.

Hinata entrecerrou os olhos, muito desconfiada. A baronesa não era uma pessoa agradável e muito menos sua filha, mas por que Sakura estava tão alterada assim? Quais seriam os reais motivos para ter desagradado tanto assim à viscondessa? Por alguma razão que não sabia explicar tinha a impressão que tudo dava voltas em torno dela, no entanto, preferiu esperar, pois parecia que as damas haviam se esquecido de sua presença.

— Ino como pode fazer isso! Você es...- as palavras de Sakura ficaram suspensas no ar para desapontamento de Hinata. Kushina olhava a jovem Viscondessa com uma aura assassina e de súbito a jovem se deu conta da presença da Hyuuga.

Definitivamente estavam tramando algo, concluiu Hinata aborrecida.

— A baronesa e sua filha já se instalaram. – comentou taciturna.

— Me desculpe. – murmurou Ino.

— Não há do que se desculpar – ignorou Kushina balançando a mão de maneira a não demonstrar importância, porém, era muito visível sua contrariedade.

Kushina não estava nada satisfeita com aquelas visitas.

— Posso saber por que todos estão tão aborrecidos com a presença da baronesa e sua filha? – indagou Hinata não aguentando mais aquela situação.

As mulheres se entreolharam.

— É simples minha cara. – tomou a palavra a Condessa. – estamos entre amigas, portanto não preciso ponderar as palavras, na verdade nunca as pondero – riu consigo mesma enquanto as outras esboçavam sorrisos divertidos. – o fato é que não suportamos a Baronesa. É simples assim.

Hinata entreabriu a boca para refutar, mas não tinha o que dizer, no final concordava plenamente com a opinião de todas e essa verdade lhe tirava a oportunidade, ou melhor, dizendo, o direito de exigir que lhes dissessem o que estavam tramando. Mas logo descobriria e rezava para que suas suspeitas fossem equivocadas, pois se tivesse um fundo de verdade nelas, talvez a presença da Baronesa e sua irritante filha pudesse a salvar de um lobo faminto, ou melhor, de um Duque faminto.

— Eu compreendo. – murmurou pensativa - bem, vou me retirar, estou um pouco cansada. – anunciou se levantando elegantemente.

Ela estava desconfiada, descobriu Kushina enquanto observava a delicada dama se afastar da sala. Sim ela estava e a presença de Yakito não ajudaria.

Afundou-se no sofá.

— Estava indo tão bem. – murmurou pesarosa colocando a mão na tez branca – pelo jeito nosso plano foi por água a baixo. Só falta aquele teimoso do meu filho não vir. Nesse caso ate que seria melhor, caso viesse aquele urubu não tiraria as garras dele e assim não teríamos a chance de deixa-los a sós.

— Me perdoe – gemeu Ino profundamente arrependida.

— A culpa não é sua. Aquela ave de carniça adora sobrevoar a vitima.

— Senhora ! – exclamou Haru num misto de espanto e divertimento.

A ruiva a encarou com seus lindos olhos azuis escuros e sorriu gentilmente. Era uma mulher muito bela principalmente naquele vestido de campo lilás e seus cabelos de fogo presos em uma trança com várias presilhas de diamante.

— Minha querida, eu só não digo o que penso dela em suas fuças por que essa sociedade e cheia de não me toque, principalmente a nobreza, se fossemos plebeias já teria dito umas boas verdades aquela múmia.

Sakura e Ino caíram na gargalhada enquanto Haru a olhava com admiração a dama. Kushina ganhava mais uma nova admiradora.

Hinata virou a esquerda em vez de subir as escadas. Precisava de ar puro e um lugar silencioso para pensar com calma sobre os acontecimentos recentes. Os jardins da casa de Sakura pareciam um lugar perfeito para isso.

Em poucos passos se encontrou em um oásis cheio de flores coloridas e perfumadas. Balsamo para um coração atormentado. Sentiu uma pontada no peito. Aquele lugar era lindo e cheio de vida ao contrário dela. Ela estava morrendo, sua vida se esvaia de seu corpo aos poucos e por mais incrível que parecesse não era de todo um mal. Estava vivendo intensamente coisa que nuca fizera antes.

E essa paisagem lhe trouxe à memória um belo cavalheiro de cabelos loiros. Não saberia o que fazer se Naruto aparecesse naquele lugar. Nunca soube muito bem o que fazer na frente de um homem. Sempre havia sido desajeitada quando se tratava da espécie masculina. Corava-lhe a face só de recordar suas atitudes diante dos poucos homens que lhe haviam dirigido à palavra, pouquíssimos. Envergonhada gaguejava como uma idiota e mal conseguia olhar no rosto dos senhores. Exceto Naruto, ele foi o único com quem havia conseguido manter um diálogo longo. Esse fato extraordinário ela poderia atribuir a recente determinação que adquiriu após ter consciência de sua morte e também por que no fundo soubesse que Naruto era alguém inatingível para uma pessoa como ela. A miragem de um rio no meio do deserto para alguém com sede. Hinata nunca conseguiria alcança-lo, não era mulher para ele.

O coração contraiu-se ainda mais.

Apertando o peito, na tentativa de parar aquela dor insuportável, virou-se para partir. Necessitava sair daquele lugar que lhe fazia se sentir tão só e voltar para a segurança de seu quarto escuro. Foi quando estacou no meio do caminho.

Não sabia por que fazia isso. Que Diabos! Amaldiçoou. Estava dolorido, cansado e muito mal-humorado, e tudo por causa de uma mulher, uma maldita mulher que estava brincando maliciosamente com ele. Não entendia suas atitudes e nem queria entende-las, se aprofundasse muito em seus sentimentos talvez descobrisse algo que não queria saber. Mas de qualquer forma estava ele, o Sexto Duque do Clã Uzumaki, molhado, casado e ponderando voltar pelo caminho por onde veio, incerto se queria ou não prosseguir com aquela tortura. Se irrompesse aquela porta, como o louco que estava parecendo, exigindo vê-la, provavelmente Hinata pensaria que ele estava correndo atrás dela e principalmente havia tido sucesso em seu jogo.

Mas queria vê-la ou não?

Que Inferno! Amaldiçoou, passando a mão pelos cabelos húmidos, alguns fios colavam na fronte bronzeada. Não podia fazer isso, era muita humilhação.

Quando dava meia volta para ir embora à resposta para aquela pergunta que tanto ignorava surgiu diante de seus lindos olhos azuis.

Hinata estava mais linda do que nunca envolta a nevoa que começava a se formar no final da tarde. Parecia uma fada, não, uma deusa cheia de mistérios e perdida em seus pensamentos.

Maldição! Como era linda, amaldiçoou uma terceira vez, aquilo já estava virando um habito.

Sem ao menos notar Naruto se viu caminhado em direção a Hinata que parecia ficar mais pálida a cada minuto que se aproximava. Era difícil de decifrar aquele olhar perolado, era medo, surpresa ou algo mais que não conseguia identificar. Não se recordava que era tão baixa e frágil e que o vestido escuro, azul marinho com rendas delicadas em azul anil, deixava-a ainda mais bela. Principalmente o decote baixo que realçava os seios fartos sussurrando uma promessa de prazeres.

Engoliu em seco. Aquilo estava saindo do controle. Era a primeira vez que a via depois do baile e já estava tendo pensamentos sensuais com ela. Era tudo culpa da abstinência, sim, a falta de uma mulher em sua cama estava lhe provocando esses delírios com uma jovem fora dos padrões de beleza londrinos. Só poderia ser essa a explicação de suas atitudes estranhas.

— Boa tarde milady! – cumprimentou com uma foz forte e firme sem nenhum indicio da tormenta interior que sentia.

— Tarde – murmurou Hinata apreensiva evitando olhar ao rosto belo e viril.

O rosto sério do Duque fitou a dama enquanto o silencio tenso pairava por entre dois. O que dizer para aquela mulher sem lhe parecer um completo idiota? Não admitiria nunca a verdade.

— Não imaginava vê-la por aqui. – mentiu num tom casual.

Hinata encarou-o confusa.

— Eu vim a negócios com Sasuke – continuou Naruto passando as mãos nos cabelos revoltos.

Hinata apertou os lábios em uma linha fina pedindo com todo fervor que Kami lhe desse forças para não desmaiar diante do Duque. Ele estava tão bonito naquela calça negra e camisa branca que contrastava com a pele morena, e o casaco negro, realçando o poder perigoso que ele irradiava. Sim, ela precisava de forças, por que sentia que sua leve dor de cabeça começava a aumentar.

— Interessante sua Excelência. Espero não estar tomando seu tempo. – comentou dando um passo ao lado.

— Não! De modo algum – intercedeu Naruto aturdido com a eminencia de perdê-la novamente. Algo de muito errado estava acontecendo com ele, não aguentava a ideia de ficar longe dela. – passou bem depois do baile?

A morena o encarou e o loiro quis morrer diante daquele olhar. Agia como um garoto enfeitiçado por uma bela cortesã.

— Sim. – murmurou envergonhada. Só a menção do baile à fez recordar a proposta. Para sua maior vergonha havia proposto tal absurdo aquele homem. Estava ficando louca.

— Hinata – chamou, segurando o cotovelo da pequena dama aproximando-a do seu corpo, sua voz carregava um mistura de sentimentos intensos que perturbava Hinata. – sobre o que discutimos... Hinata.

A morte eminente seria a explicação tola que daria a Haru para o que ocorreu. Jamais admitiria que o verdadeiro motivo do seu mal estar era a proximidade de Naruto e a vergonha.

Tudo ficou escuro.

— Finalmente acordou – exclamou uma voz aliviada.

A morena apertou os olhos meio atordoada, se acostumando com a claridade enquanto a cabeça latejava fortemente. De repente o desespero tomou seu corpo. Começava, estava ficando mais próxima da morte?

— Você está bem Hinata-chan? – indagou Haru preocupada.

— Estou. Só com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – murmurou com dificuldade.

— Você acha que é... – se interrompeu Haru quando um individuou irrompeu o quarto sem aviso.

— Isso não é jeito de entrar no quarto de uma dama. – reclamou uma voz aguda e muito zangada.

Sakura estava parada ao lado da cama fuzilando Naruto com o olhar. O loiro nem ao menos prestava atenção, estava atento ao rosto pálido da mulher desfalecida na cama, meio a cordada, meio sonolenta. Parecia com dor.

— Chamaram o médico? – indagou.

— Sim Sua Graça, mas ele ainda não chegou. – informou Haru assustada.

Naruto parecia ter um demônio no corpo

— E porque diabos ele ainda não chegou. O pagam para que - resmungou enfurecido. – mandem o lacaio ir atrás dele e tragam-no imediatamente, a dama precisa de cuidados.

Hinata estreitou os olhos para enxergar melhor, Ainda não havia se acostumado com a claridade do ambiente.

— Eu estou bem, não preciso de um médico. – protestou.

— Mas é claro que precisa – determinou o homem com a expressão séria.

Hinata em reação ergueu o fino queixo e rebateu muito irritada:

— É claro que não preciso de nenhuma consulta. Estou me sentindo muito bem. - retorquiu determinada – por favor, saída do meu quarto, não seja inconveniente.

Naruto respirou fundo inflando os pulmões consequentemente aumentando ainda mais o amplo peito na intensão de se acalmar, mas naquele momento parecia mais um leão enfurecido.

A tensão cresceu no pequeno quarto lilás e era tão intensa que as duas testemunhas poderiam jurar que sentiam o cheiro da tempestade chegando e ar frio que esta trazia sempre consigo. Mas era admirável ver como a jovem Hyuuga enfrentava com muita coragem aquele demônio de olhos azuis.

Sakura entendeu naquele momento por que Naruto se sentia tão fascinado pela morena. Ela simplesmente não se parecia com nenhuma mulher que conhecia e nem ela mesma se compararia a Hyuuga.

— Não seja tola, você desmaiou de repente e está tão pálida quanto um defunto.

Hinata bufou na cama apertando os lençóis, com dificuldade inclinou o frágil corpo para frente. Haru lhe auxiliou a ficar em uma posição menos humilhante. Quando se sentido confortável mirou suas lindas orbes peroladas com fúria para aquele belo homem irritado.

— Como se atreve a me chamar de tola? Ninguém além de mim tem a autoridade para dizer se me sinto bem ou não. – empinou o nariz com desdenhem.

O Uzumaki encarou aquela figura pequena, frágil e arrogante como se fosse a coisa mais estranha da face da terra, muito mais que os espécimes peculiares de países longínquos trazidos por antropólogos e aventureiros. Aquela plebeia atrevida o estava recriminado por lhe perguntar sobre seu bem? Depois de toda a preocupação que havia sentido? Como era ingrata.

— Ah! Eu esqueço que a educação passou muito longe da sua casa. – alfinetou o loiro arrancando um gemido de irra de Hinata.

— O mal educado nessa situação milorde não sou eu, mas sim você, se nunca te disseram antes, é de muito mau tom entrar sem bater e principalmente nos aposentos de uma dama ainda por cima como um louco mandão. – arqueou uma sobrancelha após o golpe final, não contendo em seguida o sorriso de satisfação no rosto ao notar a expressão furiosa do Duque.

Os incríveis olhos azuis a encararam avermelhados pela ira. Naruto parecia um demônio que tinha o imenso desejo de estraçalhar algo em pedaços e o alvo nesse caso era ela.

Permanecerem em silencio por um longo tempo, enquanto as testemunhas da discussão observavam temerosas o casal aguardando o desfecho. Hinata teve certeza que ele faria algo contra ela, ele estava a ponto de bater-lhe e quando Naruto se inclinou para frente fechou os olhos esperando o soco que não nunca chegou. A respiração irregular dele foi o que lhe atingiu aturdindo os seus sentidos, pois pela primeira vez desde que ele chegara foi dar-se conta da colônia de madeira, tão masculina que deixava suas pernas bambas.

— Isso não ficará assim, milady. – surrou entre os dentes e logo em seguida partiu sem dizer nada, deixando uma Hinata entorpecida.

As testemunhas se entreolharam confusas e Hinata soube muito bem o que elas se perguntavam, pois ela mesma também fazia a mesma indagação. O que havia acontecido ali afinal?

O estilhaço de um vaso ecoou pelo lado oeste da mansão Uchiha. Uma pobre criada se recolhia a um canto cobrindo o rosto na intensão de se proteger da fúria de sua dama. A jovem parecia estar possuída por um demônio, esbravejava de um lado ao outro atirando objetos e vestidos para todos os lados.

— Maldita! Vadia, prostituta!

— Cale-se Shion. – esbravejou a Baronesa. – esses não são modos de uma dama.

A loira a olhou furiosa e ofegante com os cabelos totalmente desalinhados.

— E os dela o são? Você viu mamãe, _aquelazinha_ se atirou nos braços dele. Como ela ousa fazer isso? Vou mata-la.

— Acalme-se Shion. – respirou profundamente contendo a irra que também sentia. – podemos notar o quão baixo é aquela espécie, não há do que se preocupar, não passa de uma cortesã qualquer e pelo que notei não passara também de um simples passatempo para sua Excelência.

— Mas mamãe. – resmungou mimada sapateando os pés e balançando as mãos como uma criança de cinco anos a quem foi negado o brinquedo favorito. – ela quer roubar o Duque de mim.

— Mas não o conseguirá Shion.

— Ele só tinha olhos para ela. Até entrou em seu quarto.

— Só para comprovar o quão baixo é essa mulher. – respondeu calma tomando a xicara de chá.

— Mas mamãe, e se ele não pedir minha mão. Já estou indo para a segunda temporada e nem ao menos tive um pretendente com um titulo decente. Mery vai se casar com um Conde e Asuna foi pedida em casamento por um Marquês. E eu só despertei o interesse de um mero barrão e um visconde. – deixou-se afundar na cama alta com colchões de plumas. - não quero ficar para traz. Eu preciso ser uma Duquesa nada menos que isso. – levantou-se de um salto da cama e olhou determinada para sua mãe. – aquelas metidas ainda irão beijar o chão por onde eu pisar. Todos sentirão inveja de mim.

— Meu bebê, você não merece nada menos que isso. – sorriu a baronesa se aproximando de sua linda filha. – todos ficarão aos seus pés, não duvide disso.

— Como mamãe, se ele nem ao menos olha para mim? E agora tem essa vadia rondando ele.

Yakito afogou os cabelos loiros e cacheados de sua preciosa filha pensativa.

— Deve haver um meio de se livrar dessa cortesã. – murmurou.

— Como faremos isso?

— Ainda não sei. Mas tenho a impressão que já ouvi esse nome antes. Hyuuga.

— Nunca ouvi nome tão desagradável. – desdenhou Shion

A mulher velha riu agraciada pela ambição de sua filha, nada menos do que esperava de sua prole. Precisavam pensar alto, não só pelo status, pois não lhe agradava muito a Condessa e o Conde Namikaze, mas tinham fama e poder e seu filho era Duque, nada mais e nada menos que o titulo mais alto da nobreza abaixo da família real, mas também pelo lado financeiro, seu falecido marido não havia deixado muito dinheiro. Em verdade perdera metade da fortuna em casas de jogos e com prostitutas. Estavam atoladas em dividas e precisavam desesperadamente de um marido muito rico para sustenta-las.

Naruto Uzumaki era o homem ideal para os seus planos, bonito, par de reino e com muito dinheiro no banco. Salvaria ela da ruina e ainda por cima seria um desafio delicioso conseguir que sua filha colocasse as garras no solteirão mais cobiçado de Londres.

E tudo estava indo muito bem, Naruto parecia interessado em Shion até aparecer à misteriosa mulher, Hyuuga Hinata. Precisava dar um jeito nela e o mais rápido possível.

— Não se preocupe querida, os homens nunca se casam com rameiras, as procuram, mas sempre contraem matrimonio com moças de boa família como você.

— Tem certeza mamãe? – indagou Shion com seus lindos olhos azuis escuros esperançosos.

— Mas é claro. – sorriu a mulher. – confie em sua mãe. Mas como diz o ditado: o seguro morreu de velho. Não há nada de errado em garantir a vitória, não é meu amor?

A loira presenteou a mãe com um belo sorriso perverso.

— Com certeza mamãe. O que iremos fazer?

— Ainda não sei, mas acredito que pensaremos em algo até amanha. – sorriu a mulher para filha já maquinando algo terrível.

Hinata sentiu um arrepio na espinha e novamente pressentiu que algo iria acontecer.

— Que lugar mais fúnebre – exclamou Sasuke adentrando o recinto mau iluminado.

— Não, não acenda as luzes – ordenou Naruto com a voz pastosa.

A casa dos Uchihas era uma das poucas que tinham a mais inovadora das invenções da era moderna, a eletricidade.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. Naruto estava sentado em uma poltrona próximo a janela fechada pelas pesadas cortinas de veludo vermelhas, em uma mão mole pendia a garrafa de whisky e na outra um copo vazio.

Era uma cena deplorável.

— O que ocorre?

— Não me passa nada – resmungou chacoalhando a garrafa e constatando que esta estava vazia.

— Vejo que não lhe passa nada. - comentou irônico.

— Está zombando de mim Sasuke? – indagou Naruto meio torpe devido a embriagues.

O amigo apenas sorriu em resposta.

— Baka. – resmungou

— Nunca imaginei que um dia eu veria o imperativo numero uma de traz para frente embriagado por causa de enganos de uma mulher. – murmurou o Uchiha pensativo.

O loiro depois de um tempo em silencio jogou a garrafa vazia em um canto, mal humorado.

— Há anos não escuto esse apelido.

— Foi o Kakahi-senpai que lhe atribuiu esse apelido. Você era um idiota na época e continua sendo um.

— Você realmente não me respeita, não é?! – perguntou, porém em um tom mais afirmativo do que questionador.

— Segundo Sai depois de anos de amizade o respeito acaba.

Os dois homens adultos e importantes caíram na risada. Era mais um daqueles momentos onde não precisavam de explicações ou palavras vagas, pois se entendiam apenas um olhando para outro. Valia apena todos os escárnios e as chacotas. Era uma amizade para vida toda.

Quando as risadas se esvaíram pelo ar e o silencio tomou a sala para si, os sorrisos sumiram dos rostos elegantes e tudo ficou sério.

— Isso realmente me preocupa Naruto.

Naruto encarou o rosto serio do amigo em silencio.

— Por que a preocupação? Sou um dobe mais ainda sei me cuidar.

— Será que realmente o sabe? – murmurou Sasuke perdido em seus pensamentos.

— É claro que eu sei - respondeu Naruto sem muita confiança.

Ela havia dito "_meu lorde quer brincar__?_" e desde então não conseguiu parar de pensar naquilo. Depois daquele fatídico baile suas noites haviam sido povoadas por essas palavras e muito mais. Ardia por ela. E tal qual foi sua surpresa em vê-la naquele jardim, não a desmedida e sensual Hinata que o excitava até a medula dos ossos, mas sim, uma flor frágil e vulnerável com aqueles imensos olhos prateados pedindo abrigo.

Não era a mulher que lhe fizera uma proposta tão indecente, mas mesmo assim, não tinha perdido o encanto, o desejo. O maldito desejo que lhe atormentava.

Estava perdido.

— Você sabe que não acredito em você. Eu e Sakura tememos que essa relação seja desastrosa.

— Desastrosa – riu-se Naruto de tal absurdo. – por que o seria? Não se preocupe Sasuke, não estou perdido de amores por essa dama, nem faz o meu tipo, apenas me intriga só isso. Na verdade ando muito aborrecido ultimamente.

Sorriu sentindo um estranho aperto no peito. Não se fixaria nessa questão, seus instintos predadores lhe alertavam do perigo iminente se ao caso descobrir do que se tratavam suas reais motivações.

— E falando em diversão, acho que sei o que posso fazer para acabar com esse aborrecimento hoje anoite – sorriu levantando-se da poltrona e deixando o amigo sozinho na escuridão.

— Sim, é apenas aborrecimento. Eu espero que seja só isso mesmo Naruto, para o seu bem, que seja só isso.

O relógio marcava oito horas em ponto e Hinata descia com todo o seu esplendor a suntuosa escadaria da mansão Uchiha, a muito contragosto, diga-se de passagem. Não queria descer, preferia fazer sua refeição na segurança do seu aposento, mas Haru havia insistido para que descesse, pois se continuasse na cama chamaria mais atenção sobre o seu estado de saúde. E mesmo que fosse muito animador se aninhar nos lençóis de seda e travesseiros de plumas, não almejava de modo algum que descobrissem seu pequeno segredo.

Naquela noite quente em especial, trajava um lindo vestido cor vinho, de corpete baixo realçando os seios fartos e os cabelos presos em um coque alto na cabeça. Aquele era um dos seus vestidos mais ousados e por insistência de Haru acabou por usa-lo.

— Não era o seu plano seduzir o Duque? – indagou quando Hinata deu sinais de retroceder.

— Sim, mas começo a considerar a hipótese de abandonar tal intento. – sorriu sem jeito olhando seu reflexo no espelho apenas de anáguas e meias.

Não era uma mulher mundana, sedutora, não as quais com certeza Naruto se relacionava.

— Vamos Hinata, não seja modesta. Já o pôs louco agora mais cedo. Juro que no começo não entendi do porque brigar com ele, mas pensando bem vejo que você é um gênio. – sorriu Haru – ele não tirará os olhos de você essa noite.

Hinata desejava que não, ou sim? Bem, não sabia ao certo o que queria. Uma parte dela, a que conhecia muito bem pedia com todo fervor poder fugir para um canto escuro e ficar lá, sozinha, já a outra Hinata que começava a conhecer ardia só apenas em pensar naqueles lindos e intensos olhos azuis a devorando.

Deu pequenos tabas no rosto avermelhado. Aquilo estava fugindo do controle.

No entanto conteve o folego quando adentrou a sala onde se encontrava o restante dos visitantes. E de todos os olhares naquela imensa sala luxuosa um único foi capaz de fazê-la esquecer de como respirar.

Aqueles olhos azuis a miravam com tamanha intensidade que tinha certeza que sua pele já tinha há muito se assemelhado a cor do vestido.

— Ai está você, nossa bela adormecida. – murmurou Kushina, interrompendo aquele olhar intenso. – como se sente? Está linda. Adoro a cor vermelha. – lhe sorriu piscando os olhos.

— Mui-muito o-obrigado – gaguejou Hinata muito envergonhada. – a senhora está linda também.

— Que delicadeza. – sorriu Kushina em seu lindo vestido verde-água de estampas florais. – adoro me reunir com os meus queridos, isto me põe muito feliz. Por favor, sentem-se e vamos aproveitar a noite.

Hinata se sentou em uma poltrona próxima a um divã ao lado de Ino e Haru, as jovens loiras conversavam animadamente sobre a moda londrina daquele ano. Mas a morena não conseguia prestar atenção na conversa, mesmo olhando apenas suas mãos podia sentir a forte presença do Uzumaki.

Em um momento, não aguentando mais a curiosidade voltou-se discretamente para Naruto, no entanto ele não a olhava mais, estava entretido em uma conversa com seu amigo Sir Sabaku que havia chegado poucas horas antes.

— O vermelho lhe cai bem. – elogiou Ino animada.

— Oi? – indagou perdida.

A loira sorriu e olhou para o outro lado da sala, onde se encontrava Naruto e Gaara.

— Lhe disse que vermelho lhe cai bem. – aproximou um pouco mais a cabeça da Hyuuga e lhe sussurrou. – e o vermelho é uma das cores que ele mais gosta.

— Quem? – pergunto com o rosto queimando.

— Quem mais?! Naruto – sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Seu olhar se dirigiu para o homem elegante próximo a lareira, e naquela fração de segundo encontraram os incríveis olhos azuis, e o que viu a assustou, estava escuros e intensos. Sentiu um tremor na base da espinha. Havia visto desejo naqueles olhos?

— Não sei do que está falando. – respondeu rígida olhando para o outro lado.

Depois daquele olhar nada mais aconteceu, o resto da noite transcorreu tranquilo. O jantar foi um verdadeiro banquete havia todos os tipos de pratos exóticos e tradicionais. Não haviam economizado na comida e Hinata nunca comera tão bem. Estava tão esplendido que Kushina fez questão de parabenizar o cozinheiro que inflou como um pavão de tão orgulhoso que ficou.

Havia se divertido muito, mas algo havia lhe incomodado a noite inteira e esse incomodo se chamava Uzumaki Naruto. Ele não tinha lhe dirigido à palavra e muito menos um olhar a noite toda, no entanto, Hinata tinha certeza que lhe fez sentir sua esmagadora presença. Durante todo esse tempo dedicou sua inteira atenção a jovem debutante Shion que não cabia em si de tanto orgulho. Kushina observava o desfecho da noite pesarosa, todos os seus esforços para emplacar uma conversa em que se encontrassem os dois jovens não havia tido sucesso. Naruto fazia questão de ignorar a presença de Hinata e mesmo que ela não quisesse ter a atenção do nobre sentia um forte desapontamento no peito.

Estava triste, decepcionada. Por quê? Por que não era para ela aquele sorriso maroto e encantador, nem o destino daquele olhar travesso, de alguém que está preste a fazer uma traquinagem. Sentiu seu coração contrair e as lagrimas nublarem seus olhos.

— Com licença. – pediu quando as mulheres se serviam de chá na sala de estar enquanto os homens fumavam um charuto na biblioteca ao lado.

Afinal o que estava acontecendo com ela. Não tinha nenhuma relação com aquele homem e nem a queria. Então por que chorar por seu abandono?

— Desculpa – murmurou ao se chocar com um empregado que passava pelo escuro corredor. – Eu...

— Tsk. Mal educada como sempre. – zombou uma voz rouca.

— O-o qu-que vo-voce faz aqui? – gaguejou olhando para os lados, confusa.

— Preciso dar-lhe explicação por onde ando ou o que faço?!

— Não. – respondeu Hinata, como podia um único ser humano causar-lhe tristeza e irritação em um período tão curto de tempo. – com sua licença. – pediu escondendo os olhos nublados.

— Onde pensa que vai? – sussurrou Naruto segurando firmemente o braço de Hinata. – não comecei.

— Começou o que?

Um sorriso perverso surgiu no rosto de Naruto. Havia tentado, jurado que não iria prestar atenção naquela mulher, mas fracassara nesse intento. Ela estava tão irresistível naquele vestido vinho que revelavam mais do que podia imaginar um dia ver. Não conseguira ficar longe dela. Estava ali como um idiota implorando que ficasse só para se embriagar mais com seu doce perfume.

— Oras, acha que me esqueci de nosso acordo – sussurrou no ouvido sentindo uma onda de prazer quando a mulher estremeceu – quero brincar.

— A-agora?

— Sim. – sorriu empurrando gentilmente Hinata para dentro de uma sala.

O recinto era amplo e mal iluminado. Apenas algumas lâmpadas estavam acessas e uma lareira com o fogo quase extinto. O lugar tinha cores sóbrias e enormes estantes forradas de livros, além de uma pesada e imponente mesa de madeira de lei vinda do Brasil e uma poltrona de espaldar alto. Parecia o escritório do Visconde Uchiha.

Abraçou o corpo contendo o tremor que sentia, naquele instante era apenas uma presa diante do predador, um leão faminto. Sim, ele estava faminto, pois lhe devorava com os olhos.

Em silencio e olhando para ela moveu com a graça de um predador em direção ao aparador enquanto era observado atentamente por Hinata. Despreocupado serviu duas taças com whisky e voltou-se para junto de Hinata.

— Toma – ofereceu a jovem com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios.

— Não bebo – murmurou Hinata assustada.

— Não faça isso Milady, não queira me ver zangado – advertiu com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Hinata sentiu as pernas tremerem. Estava em perigo. Apanhou o copo entre as mãos tremulas e bebeu um gole. Não cairia mal no final das contas beber um pouco, talvez a ajudasse a encontrar alguma saída para aquela situação. Precisava sair daquela sala o quanto antes. O liquido desceu pela garganta esquentando o corpo. A tontura momentânea provocada pelo álcool lhe revigorou a coragem desaparecida.

— Não estou gostando disso – disse por fim com mais coragem.

— Não?! – arqueou uma sobrancelha, irônico.

— Claro que não. Não admitirei que me trate assim, Milorde.

— Assim como?! – perguntou se aproximando mais do corpo frágil e sedutor de Hinata. Era divertido encurrala-la como um ratinho.

— Assim. – murmurou nervosa bebendo outro gole de whisky que desceu ainda mais quente pela garganta. – sendo encurralada como uma criminosa.

— Eu?! – exclamou com uma surpresa inocente. – jamais faria isso. Se bem que - deu mais um passo em direção a Hinata. – não seria difícil que você estivesse envolvida em algum crime passional.

— Eu não. Nunca!

— Sim. Provavelmente alguém já morreu de amores por você. Não me parece ser uma mulher que se importa com seus pobres admiradores. Afinal, deixou plantados muitos em Londres. – murmurou bem próximo do corpo delicado.

A Hyuuga tentou protestar, dizer que nunca tivera uma pretendente e muito menos uma legião de admiradores, mas as palavras se perderam no caminho. Naruto a mantinha presa no braço forte apertando-a contra o corpo rígido dele.

— Eu não sou tolo como os outros e não serei um brinquedo em suas mãos – murmurou no ouvido da dama que quase desfaleceu.

Estreitou-a em seus braços enquanto ela apertava inutilmente a camisa de linho branca para escapar, mas logo se deixou envolver tremula. Naruto lentamente desceu o rosto para o da Hyuuga. Antes que sua firme boca a tocasse sequer, sentiu-a totalmente desorientada, até parecia uma virgem inexperiente, coisa que ele sabia que não era. O demônio rugiu no peito. Desceu ainda mais a cabeça roçando os lábios na face corada em uma lenta sedução. Hinata sentia a caricia de seu folego na pele a queimando. O fogo do inferno, pensou vagamente, arqueando as costas. Eram as chamas do demônio a tentando e ela aceitando muito bem disposta seu convite diabólico.

Percorreu lhe os lábios com a língua, com uma delicadeza tão sensual que Hinata sentiu as penas fraquejarem. E então a raposa demônio pegou suavemente o lábio inferior com os dentes e quase Hinata perdeu os sentidos. Não estava preparada para aquele ataque, nem sequer imaginou que uma sedução se daria assim, nem com as instruções de Kurenai. Mas Naruto continuou implacável. Sentiu um estremecimento de desejo no fundo dela e deixando escapar um gemido de prazer quando ele introduziu a língua em sua boca e tudo girou. Apoiou-se no corpo do seu algoz como se fosse sua única tabua de salvação enquanto ele devorava sua boca e levava sua alma para longe.

— Muito bom – murmurou Naruto, com a voz rouca e sedutora recuperando o folego. – cada vez melhor madame. Perita nessa arte.

Hinata ruborizou intensamente diante do comentário.

— Como ousa ofende-me quando é você que me agarrou?!

Riu sem poder evitar, e a estreitou com mais força, aumentando a pressão das mãos ao redor dela. Estava ali ardendo de desejo e ela agindo como uma pobre virgem.

— Ah! Mas se me lembro bem foi você quem começou. Achei que estava mais do que acertado eu apresentar minhas armas. Não acha?

— Aquilo foi outra situação – murmurou

— Outra situação? Não vejo diferença alguma nesta aqui – sorriu. – vamos, como quer que eu prossiga? Ou posso escolher a melhor opção. Não me importo de ser aqui no sofá.

O coração parou no peito ao ouvir proposta tão indecente. Ele realmente estava levando a serio aquele blefe.

— De modo algum, não, eu não...

As palavras foram abafando por Naruto que voltou a beija-la e, gemendo de prazer, a fez retroceder até deixar as contas apoiadas na parede, esmagando seus pulsos contra o frio concreto. A boca de Hinata era doce com um leve toque de amargo do Whisky. Sua pele ardia ao contato daquela mulher excitada, e de repente se surpreendeu percebendo que era a primeira vez que tentava refrear o libertino que havia nele. Queria devorá-la, mas antes precisava, necessitava torturá-la pelo orgulho ferido. Suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que Hinata derretia em seus braços.

— Desejo devorá-la – lhe sussurrou.

— Sim? – murmurou inconsciente, com a respiração entrecortada e perdida em um negro vazio que lhe roubava totalmente a capacidade de raciocinar.

Rendia-se com uma meretriz nos braços daquele homem pecaminoso. Sem um mínimo de vergonha.

— O que devo fazer? – disse Naruto com a boca junto a dela – Salve-me Hinata.

— Sa-salvá-lo? – sussurrou Hinata ao mesmo tempo assustada e excitada.

— Sim. Salve-me de você. É melhor que tudo o que acariciei em minha vida. – murmurou tocando com os dedos lentamente a têmpora de Hinata. Os olhos azuis estavam escuros de desejo e a Hyuuga se viu perdidas neles.

Aquilo era uma sedução? Se o era, agora entendia como tantas jovens caiam em desgraça. Como resistir àquelas palavras tão doces, aquele toque. Era a perdição.

— Por favor, Hinata – implorou numa voz urgente e rouca.

A única finalidade, disse a si mesmo, era fazê-la entender que não se brincava com o Sexto Duque Uzumaki, e que estava anos luz na arte da sedução. Mas não imaginava que lhe arderia o corpo de tanto desejo, que ferveria lhe o sangue nas veias e principalmente seu autodomínio minguaria com um castelo de barro sob a chuva em apenas beija-la em uma sala escura.

— Por favor. – voltou a repetir. – feche os olhos.

Como uma boneca Hinata fechou, e ele voltou a beijá-la na boca, absorvendo avidamente seu suspiro de excitação, seduzindo até o último fôlego. Até que de repetente parou. Hinata suspirou em protesto até perceber que ele se afastava dela. Ao abrir os olhos notou que Naruto olhava com o cenho franzido para a porta.

Logo esta abriu.

— Oh! Desculpa. – murmurou uma loira muito constrangida – interrompi algo.

— Sim..

— NÃO. – interrompeu Hinata, aproximando com passos rápidos ao mesmo temo vacilantes em direção de Ino. – não atrapalhou em nada. – sorriu Hinata muito nervosa.

Era sua chance de escapar do lobo, pelo menos por hora.

— Não mesmo? – olhou um tanto descredita.

— Na-na verdade, su-sua Excelência estava me propondo.. – olhou para os lados um pouco apavorada, não sabia o que dizer e também não poderia ficar expondo seu rosto em chamas para Ino, logo essa perceberia se já não estava desconfiada que eles estavam em um interlúdio amoroso.

— Propondo o que? – indagou Naruto irônico, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

Hinata vasculhou a sala em busca de uma ideia até que seus olhos perolados pousaram em uma mesa de jogos.

— Propondo me ensinar a jogar poker – sorriu.

— Poker? – repetiu Naruto.

— Que legal! – exclamou Ino animada. Esse tipo de jogo não era permitido para damas de respeito.

— Quando foi...

— É muito gentil da parte de Sua Excelência me ensinar. Quer aprender também Ino?

A loira olhou meio receosa para Naruto que não parecia nada animado.

— Não sei. – falou incerta.

— Me recuso a ouvir uma negativa. – insistiu Hinata, mais confiante, com a presença de Ino tudo ficaria bem – vamos.

Puxou a loira até a mesa.

— Sua Excelência não vem? – indagou com um lindo sorriso no rosto e um certo brilho travesso no olhar.

Ela estava burlando-se dele, percebeu. Mas não seria por muito tempo. Isso ele tinha certeza, pensou enquanto se encaminhava em direção as damas.

Neji se encostou à cadeira olhando muito sério para a pequena missiva que acabara de receber. Há uma semana havia contratado um detetive particular para descobrir o paradeiro de sua prima e as noticias não eram lá muito agradáveis.

— Do que se trata? – perguntou uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e feições calmas. – noticias de Hinata?

— Digamos que sim querida. – murmurou com o cenho franzido.

— O detetive a encontrou? Ela esta bem? – parecia realmente preocupada.

Neji olhou a esposa, Yui era uma mulher muito bonita, calma e serena, transmitia uma tranquilidade e conforto a todos ao seu redor muito ao contrario dele, que sempre de algum modo intimidava seus empregados e conhecido. Era totalmente diferentes ele muito serio e ela muito alegre, mas era nessas diferenças que se complementavam.

— Temo o pior.

— O não! – exclamou Yui cobrindo a boca com as mãos, os olhos começando a marejar. – Ela não..

— Não, de modo algum. Hinata está viva, mas suas atitudes estão muito estranhas. Começo a me preocupar com sua saudade mental.

— Por quê? O que ela fez.

— Pelo que me diz o detetive Hinata vendeu todas as suas ações por um montante de vinte mil libras.

— Isso é bom. – sorriu interrompendo o marido.

— Seria. – continuou Neji calmamente – se não tivesse se demitido da casa dos Inuzukas viajado para Londres sem nenhuma acompanhante e se instalado no Landmark Hotel na suíte mais cara.

— A Hina-chan fez isso?! – exclamou a mulher incrédula.

— Sim. O fez. E tem mais. Comprou roupas caríssimas e saiu para passeios, opera além de frequentar bailes sem nenhuma proteção a não ser por uma jovem desconhecida a quem contratara. E para piorar tendo como companhia também uma das Condessas mais escandalosas de Londres, Namikaze Kushina e sendo vista ao lado de um libertino terrível, um tal de Uzumaki Naruto. – balançou a cabeça não contendo toda a consternação diante de tais atos impensáveis – ela só pode está ficando louca.

A morena olhou o marido, um homem forte, de expressão determinada e começou a rir descontrolada. O Hyuuga arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

— Do que está rindo Yui?

— De você – respondeu quando conseguiu controlar o acesso de riso.

— De mim?

— Sim. Você poderia deixar de ser tão protetor e responsável pelo menos uma vez em sua vida.

— Não sou assim. Apenas estou preocupado com os meus. Hinata não sabe os riscos que corre. – murmurou um pouco constrangido.

— Eu acredito que ela saiba muito bem o que está fazendo. Não vê Neji, finalmente ela floresceu.

— Como?

A mulher segurou com carinho as mãos do marido e lhe sorriu.

— Finalmente Hinata resolveu viver. Sempre achei tão triste o modo como levava a vida.

— Que absurdo Yui, Hinata era uma mulher responsável e decidida..

— E infeliz. – interrompeu a morena determinada. – será que nunca percebeu como ela sofria a sombra de solidão que havia em seus olhos. Alegro-me por ela ter se aventurado por esse caminho. Quem sabe agora ela não encontre a felicidade.

— Mas Hinata nunca reclamou.

— Ela nunca reclamaria Neji. – balançou a cabeça pesarosa, Neji era um homem teimoso e determinado como a sua prima e todos os Hyuugas, não adiantaria discutir com ele, seria uma batalhas perdida. – o que pretende fazer?

— Vou busca-la. O detetive descobriu que ela está na casa de campo da Condessa Uchiha. Irei amanha mesmo.

Yui sorriu rezando para que Hinata conseguisse escapar do primo. Neji amava a prima, mas não entendia o coração de uma mulher. Precisava agir logo.

— Não fale alto. – repreendeu uma mulher. – podem acordar.

— Desculpa – cochichou outra.

— Então poderiam me dizer qual é o motivo para essa reunião clandestina na calada da noite? – indagou a mulher ruiva com as mãos na cintura. O penhoar estava meio aberto deixando a vista de todos os seios farto.

— Bem – começou a loira – tenho algo muito importante para falar. - suspirou com um ar dramático.

— Desembucha Ino-porca. – resmungou Sakura. Não sairia a escondida de sua aquecida cama ao lado do marido para ser expectadora dos melodramas de Ino. Nem queria imaginar a ira de Sasuke se descobrisse que não estava ao seu lado. Ele era muito possesivo às vezes.

— Não me interrompa testuda.

— Olha sua...

— Calem as duas. – ordenou Kushina muito irritada. – diga logo Ino.

— Bem. Lembram-se que sai logo depois da Hyuuga-san? – as mulheres assentiram.

— Na verdade ela estava estranha. – murmurou Sakura pensativa.

— Então - voltou a falar a loira irritara pela intromissão de Sakura. - estava passando pelo corredor quando ouvi um barulho, achei que fosse de algum animal, quando entrei na sala, não sabem o que vi – arqueou as sobrancelhas com uma expressão dramática. Sakura teve a vontade de socar lhe à cara.

— O que você viu porca?

— Olha como fala comigo...

— Ino!

— Ah, Sim. Eu vi Naruto e Hinata. Parecia que estavam se beijando.

As mulheres se entreolharam, surpresas.

— Mas eles fingiram é claro e Hinata veio em minha direção dizendo que Naruto tinha proposto ensina-la a jogar poker.

— Você os deixou a sós, não foi?! - indagou Kushina muito seria. Desejava que tudo corresse bem, precisava que corresse bem.

— Na verdade não. – mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo-se culpada.

— Por que não? – olhou furiosa a loira.

Ino se encolheu na cadeira apertando o robe sob o olhar da condessa. Kushina era linda e muito gentil, mas conseguia se tornar também implacável quando alguém fazia algo que não lhe agradava. Não era atoa que quando era mais jovem as amigas a haviam apelidado de pimenta sangrenta. Era temida e respeitada por todas.

— Não tive outra escolha Hinata não me deixou partir. Ficamos o resto da noite jogando. Até que foi divertido. – murmurou pensativo.

— Isso significa que nem tudo está perdido. – murmurou Haru pensativa.

— Isso minha querida. – concordou a ruiva – mas que casal mais complicado.

— O que faremos agora. Tem também a baronesa.

— Era disso que estava pensando. Precisamos achar um meio de fazer meu teimoso filho ficar ao lado de Hinata.

— Mas será que ela está mesmo interessada? Ela parecia tão assustada quando entrei.

Haru mordicou os lábios nervosa. Havia prometido que não iria dizer a ninguém os planos de Hinata. Mas não faria tanta diferença aquelas mulheres estavam realmente determinadas em juntar os dois. Mesmo contra a vontade deles.

— Ela está sim. Posso ver nos olhos dela. Mas como vamos uni-los. – insistiu Kushina. Queria muito ver seu filho feliz e seu instinto de mãe lhe dizia que aquela mulher era a certa. Hinata o faria feliz, mas temia que sendo o seu filho teimoso como era, acabasse não enxergando a grande verdade. Por isso iria intervir naquela história.

— Eu tenho uma ideia.

Todas olharam para quieta Haru na expectativa.

— Hinata não sabe montar a cavalo, mas sempre teve vontade de aprender.

Um estonteante sorriso surgiu nos lábios da Condessa.

— Cavalgar. Perfeito menina, brilhante.

— Então, amanha iremos cavalgar? – indagou Ino curiosa.

— Acho que sim querida. – confirmou Kushina já desenvolvendo o plano b.

Uma mulher encostou-se a porta. Sim Cavalos, Hyuuga. E então algo surgiu em sua mente. Sim, já ouvira aquele nome, Hyuuga, a preceptora dos Inozukas. Seus olhos opacos e cruéis se estreitaram. Não podia acreditar que ela não passava de uma plebeia, preceptora. Como ousava se atrever no caminho de sua filha, mas já sabia o que fazer para parar aquela mulher.

Sorriu.

Naquela manha definitivamente tiraria uma pedra do caminho.

...

Olá peço mil perdões por ter esquecido de postar aqui, mas no entanto não foi inteiramente minha culpa a demora do capitulo, o meu final de ano vou muito tumultuado, primeiro a facul, depois os preparos para me mudar de casa e por ultimo a falta de internet devido a demora da operadora em instalar a linha, resumindo, não postei aqui...

Peço desculpas e gostaria de agradecer todos os comentário, muito obrigado.

Espero que tenha apreciado o capitulo, se alguém ainda estiver acompanhando a fic =.=

Inté mais o/


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo **XI – _Déjà vu_

— Passeio a cavalo?! – repetiu, sorrindo sem jeito, enquanto observava os belos animais baterem com as patas de maneira mimada e, ao mesmo tempo elegante, no gramado perfeitamente aparado.

— Não aprecia um passeio a cavalo Hinata? – indagou Ino mal contendo a animação. – é tão excitante.

A loira sorria muito mais que o normal naquela manhã. Adorava planos ardilosos para juntar almas apaixonadas, sentia-se um verdadeiro cupido, ou pelo menos, em um livro de Jane Austen. Puxou a luva esquerda enquanto esticava o pescoço à procura de alguém.

Hinata anuiu diante da pergunta, não notando os gestos ansiosos da companheira. Não era uma boa ideia aquele passeio, pensou, observando o olhar zangado de um garanhão cor mel. Seus olhos eram ferozes e por algum motivo decidiu encará-la. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, aquele costumeiro mal estar. O animal pisou ferozmente na grama abrindo as narinas parecendo uma besta demoníaca, como se conseguisse sentir o cheiro do medo que o corpo dela emanava.

Desviou o olhar, receosa.

— Definitivamente não é uma boa ideia – murmurou com os ombros caídos.

— Algum problema minha queria? – indagou Kushina se aproximando da morena.

Rapidamente escondeu suas preocupações endireitando os ombros e sorrindo timidamente para condessa, a final não era culpa da dama se não soubesse que ela tinha pavor de cavalos e por causa de um iria morrer.

— Nada. – murmurou.

Os cavalariços terminavam de preparar os cavalos e Sasuke já se postava ao lado da esposa, para auxiliá-la a subir no animal. Todos estavam prontos só faltavam três pessoas, a baronesa, sua filha e o duque.

Kushina estreitou os olhos e pôs as mãos no quadril.

— Não acredito nisso. Se tiver algo que tema, pode dizer. – sorriu transmitindo confiança. Seu traje de montaria era de estampa floral onde prevalecia o azul atribuindo um ar de jovialidade e confiança à Condessa.

As incríveis íris peroladas olharam a mulher com um misto de medo e expectativa. A ruiva praguejou internamente. Onde se encontrava o maldito de seu filho? Seu plano não daria certo se aquela cabeça oca não estivesse ali em exatos cinco segundos. Minato havia lhe advertido que não deveria interferir naquele assunto, mas não conseguia ficar longe, não quando seu instinto lhe dizia, ou melhor, gritava que aqueles dois teimosos deveriam ficar juntos.

— Na-na verdade madame eu.. eu tenho medo de cavalos – confessou abaixando os olhos profundamente envergonhada.

A ruiva olhou para as damas ao lado, desesperada, não poderia insistir ao menos que ele parecesse. E sua salvação surgiu na porta, alto, forte e mal-humorado. Vestindo uma calça bege, camisa de linho branca e uma casaca marrom escuro.

Parou no hall.

— Naruto! – quase gritou histérica de tanta alegria. Hinata voltou-se ao mesmo tempo muito surpresa - meu querido filho que bom que resolveu dar o ar da graça - sorriu aproximando com passos rápidos e braços estendidos. O envolveu em um abraço apertado e constrangedor que arrancou risinhos das damas.

— O que a senhora deseja? – indagou rapidamente e um pouco constrangido - não é dada a essas profusões de carinho em público.

A mulher o olhou mal-humorada e lhe deu em seguida um tapa no ombro.

— Garoto ingrato.

Deu as costas ao homem confuso e sorriu para Hinata encolhida a um canto. Ela não conseguia olhar para o homem, do qual não tentava disfarçar seu interesse por ela. Naruto a encarava descaradamente.

— Acho que encontrei uma solução para sua preocupação querida. – virou-se graciosamente para seu filho. Todos os presentes observavam silenciosamente o desenrolar da conversa. – Naruto você poderia acompanhar Hinata? – sorriu-lhe

— Por que faria isso?

O sorriu sumiu do rosto.

— Por que estou-lhe pedindo, ou melhor, ordenando.

— Condessa, não tenho mais oito anos – sorriu o loiro provocando a mãe.

A ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Mas ainda posso dar-lhe algumas palmadas, moleque atrevido.

As mulheres riram e até mesmo Sasuke que se encontrava alguns metros de distância.

Naruto lançou um olhar zangado para Sasuke e depois para Gaara que apenas se limitou a levantar os ombros mal contendo a risada.

Todos eles eram traíras, pensou enquanto voltava à atenção para sua mãe. Principalmente Gaara que sabia de seu desespero, mal conseguiu dormir à noite. Estava cansado, com fome e com uma terrível dor de cabeça e a culpada era justamente a mulher de quem sua mãe insistia que acompanhasse em um passeio.

Maldição! Praguejou em pensamento passando a mão nos cabelos revoltados. Não queria ficar mais tempo com aquela mulher, ela estava abalando seu psicológico. E o pior era saber que mesmo compreendendo o perigo que corria ao ficar ao seu lado, não conseguiria ficar longe. Era assim que estava vivendo os últimos dias, em uma profunda contradição, ao mesmo tempo, que desejava ela por perto também desejava distancia da jovem. Mais uma coisa era certa, havia percebido que não era forte quando se tratava de Hyuuga Hinata e isso deixava-o confuso e envergonhado. Ririam se soubesse que ele, o maior libertino da Inglaterra, estava de quatro por uma mulher que nem sabia ao menos se era ou não uma cortesã, nem ao menos Sakura o havia deixado tão desesperado. Por Kami, que ela não fosse uma inocente, que não fosse.

Desceu os degraus lentamente em direção à pequena figura em seu vestido vermelho. Ela realmente estava lhe provocando com aquela cor, que significava paixão. Acabaria perdendo a cabeça logo. E sabia que estava a um passo disso, pois já conseguia ter fantasias sensuais com ela em meio a todos.

— Madame, ac-acho que não precisa incomodar sua Excelência. – murmurou envergonhada louca para fugir dali. A intensidade do olhar de Naruto a deixava sem ar.

— Por que não?!. - sorriu ao notar o estremecimento de Hinata. – prefere que outro cavaleiro a instrua milady? – provocou.

As maças do rosto coraram intensamente e repentinamente a boca ficou seca. Se ela preferia outro? Pensou, com certeza. Naquela manhã particularmente Naruto estava com um ar perigoso, um predador e ela pelo sinal era o coelhinho branco que seria devorado no café da manhã.

Olhou em volta desesperada por alguém que tivesse piedade de sua alma, talvez Haru, mas ninguém parecia se importar e foi quando percebeu: era um complô. Agora notava as expressões impassíveis dos presentes. Apertou os punhos, já sabiam, todos sabiam. Até mesmo Haru. Fuzilou-a com o olhar, a jovem loira encolheu os ombros culpada.

Hinata respirou fundo tentando conter a raiva que sentia. Haru lhe pagaria mais tarde.

— Pois bem. Se já estamos resolvidos, poderemos prosseguir. – informou Kushina animada.

Hinata se viu empurrada pelos corpos elegantes e os frufrus de saias de algodão de primeira classe. Precisava escapar, precisava fazer algo imediatamente, antes que ficasse a sós com Naruto, se isso ocorresse sabia que seria derrotada.

— Shion! - murmurou

— O que disse querida? - indagou Kushina.

Estacou no caminho.

— Onde está milady Shion?- indagou mais confiante. Com a presença da pestinha de cabelos loiros estaria salva. Certamente a garota não largaria do pé de sua Excelência e permitiria a ela um pouco mais de paz.

— Shion - sussurrou Kushina incomodada. - creio que não a vi.

— Pois bem, não acho delicado deixá-la para traz. - sorriu satisfeita enquanto os demais ficavam inconformados.

Naruto tentou conter o riso enquanto a pequena mulher mantinha uma pose confiante com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Deixaria que aquela doce ilusão lhe permitisse um pouco de felicidade, pois naquela tarde ela não teria mais essa sorte. Sim, ele estava decidido a pôr um fim naquele tormento.

Após quinze minutos a baronesa e sua filha apareceram nos estábulos murmurando desculpas profusas pelo atraso. Kushina nada disse, não conseguiria esconder o mau humor que lhe afligia, afinal, a teimosia da Hinata a impacientava. Os cavalos foram escolhidos e a Hinata lhe conferiram uma das éguas mais dócil e gentil da residência. Era uma esplêndida égua de pelo macio em tom caramelo.

Depois de uma breve instrução de Naruto a uma Hinata um tanto quanto receosa começaram o cortejo. Durante todo o tempo evitava o máximo olhá-lo nos olhos, com a frágil esperança de que se conseguisse ignorar a existência do lorde poderia de fato, ele desaparecer daquele lugar.

— Não precisa ficar tão nervosa milady. – sorriu Naruto cortesmente, escondendo sua diversão com a situação.

— Não estou nervosa - respondeu Hinata num tom sério, apertava as rédeas do animal demasiadamente forte.

Sua excelência arqueou uma sobrancelha, com expressão irônica nos incríveis olhos azuis.

— Não é o que parece.

Desistindo de seu plano inicial, as inconfundíveis íris peroladas do clã Hyuuga perfuraram aquele rosto bonito por alguns segundos para depois vagar pela paisagem. Todos estavam entretidos mais a frente, ignorando completamente a existência dos dois. Decididamente era um plano compartilhado por todos, até mesmo Shion, para seu espanto, parecia desconhecer a presença de sua Excelência. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo da morena. Algo muito ruim estava para acontecer.

— É um complô?

— Só agora percebeu milady? - sorriu ainda mais.

— Mas por quê? - sussurrou sinceramente confusa, olhando-o inocentemente.

Aqueles lábios entreabertos e seu ar inocente o incendiavam. Ah sim! Ela era uma das melhores na arte da sedução admitiu Naruto, só uma perita para conseguir tal expressão.

— Me pergunto milady se é a mulher mais esperta da Inglaterra ou a mais inocente? De veras, me intriga.

Manteve o olhar confuso.

— Realmente não entendo - mordeu o lábio inferior insegura.

Naruto se aproximou para mais perto e Hinata apertou com mais força as rédeas do animal deixando-o inquieto.

— Não, não aperte tanto assim as rédeas, deixará Silly nervosa. - sussurrou no ouvido de Hinata fazendo a estremecer. Sua à proximidade estava além o decoro dito pela sociedade, mas parecia que ninguém notava. - se demostrar estar nervosa o cavalo reagirá com impaciência. Um animal como esse não pode sentir o medo de seu condutor. - explicou-lhe sedutoramente.

Hinata engoliu em seco, afrouxando de forma rígida as rédeas do animal.

— Muito bem, Hinata. - parabenizou Naruto.

Mal conseguia respirar, se ele se aproximasse mais dela poderia beijá-la. E seu rosto corou ao lembrar-se da noite anterior. Aquilo foi só uma amostra gratuita da sedução de um libertino e constatou da forma mais amarga ou deliciosa, como era inocente e ignorante no assunto. Por Kami, ela não tinha forças para combatê-lo se ele realmente resolvesse seduzi-la.

Sorriu sem jeito e voltou-se para o outro lado com uma postura rígida.

— É tudo plano da minha estimada mãe.

— Sua mãe?! - murmurou Hinata surpresa, voltando a encará-lo.

— Sim - limitou-se a dizer trotando de maneira elegante o belo garanhão negro.

O Uzumaki dominava bem o animal temperamental, como se ele fosse um bichinho de estimação dócil. Era magnifico, tanto o animal quanto ele em seu traje de montaria elegante. Não conseguiu desviar o olhar observador nem deixar de notar que os raios do sol intensificavam o brilho dos cabelos loiros que estavam bagunçados devido à brisa fresca da manhã ou que a pele morena ganhava mais frescor e vivacidade e os olhos azuis ficavam mais claros. Era o próprio deus sol, Apolo, em carne e osso.

Naruto a pegou observando-o e sorriu como se soubesse exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Desviou o rosto, constrangida.

— Ela decidiu que milady e eu compomos um bom casal. - preencheu o silencio provocando uma intensa cor avermelhada na pele clara da dama. Se continha para não rir, era divertido vê-la naquele estado.

— Por que ela acharia isso? Não acredito que eu tenha o perfil para viver entre a nobreza. – murmurou, sincera e triste em um só tempo, olhando o horizonte.

Aquela manhã em especial estava magnifica, o sol brilhava no céu, a grama estava verde e coberta por uma fina camada úmida do orvalho e os pássaros cantavam felizes. Tudo perfeito para um romance.

— E porque acha isso?

Ele a olhava intensamente. Hinata teve a impressão de ver uma emoção forte naqueles olhos azuis, mas se apagou repentinamente antes que pudesse identificar o que era.

— Sou apenas uma plebeia milorde. Não fui criada para ser uma dama de estirpe tão alta. - sorriu olhando para as damas mais a frente - e não tenho nem beleza ou juventude para isso.

— Quanta bobagem - bufou Naruto impaciente.

— Não são bobagens Sua Excelência. Eu sei o meu lugar. - respondeu ríspida incitando um pouco mais o cavalo para se afastar daquele homem.

Aquelas damas podiam ser muito cruéis, mesmo não tendo noção do que se passava. Naquela altura e na sua situação evocarem tais pensamentos era cruel de mais. Não haveria mais um futuro, nem um casamento feliz, ou filhos.

Incitou ainda mais o cavalo enquanto as lagrimas começavam a se formar.

— Mãe, não aguento mais ver isso - gemeu de forma deselegante.

Seus olhos azuis escuros que adquiriram um tom violeta naquela manhã perfuravam com muito ódio o casal na outra extremidade do campo. Seu orgulho estava ferido.

— Acalme-se querida. Uma das grandes características de um vencedor é saber exatamente a hora de agir.

A baronesa observava astutamente o movimento de cada presente no cortejo como se fossem peças de um jogo de xadrez. Logo à frente em uma sebe se encontrava a Rainha; a Condessa e sua torre a jovem Yamanka, decididas em seu tolo plano de bancar o cúpido incitavam o restante do grupo a segui-las. Mais atrás os piões os Uchihas, sir Sabaku e a insolente dama de companhia de Hinata. Elas, no entanto, ficaram de lado esquecidas como se fossem meras figurantes, personagens sem importância de um romance. Era uma afronta para o seu orgulho e nunca seria esquecido, jurou Yakito.

— Por que não fazemos agora mamãe? Olha como aquela cretina está se oferecendo.

— Eu sei querida, mais ainda não é a hora. Já lhe contei o plano, precisamos que ela se aproxime no local certo e fazer com que pareça um acidente. E o movimento precisa ser eficiente.

Sorriu friamente olhando para a Hyuuga.

A baronesa viu quando Hinata incitou um pouco o animal se afastando do duque. Era hora de agir. Com um gesto de cabeça indicou a filha para que a acompanhasse, sem que os outros notassem as damas se aproximaram do casal.

— Está um belo dia, sua Excelência. - comentou cortesmente.

— Sim. - murmurou Naruto ignorando por completo a mulher, seu interesse consistia na figura delicada a sua frente.

A mulher não se deu por vencida.

— Parece-me que milady está dominando muito bem a montaria. Tão bem quanto minha pequena Shion. - Falou um tom mais alto para que a morena pudesse ouvir.

Hinata diminuiu a macha. Não saberia dizer se era um alivio ter as damas presentes ou não.

— Muito obrigado Baronesa, mas acredito que não tenho muito jeito para isso. - sorriu um tanto nervosa.

Shion se pôs ao lado de Hinata com um sorriso tão encantador que provocou um arrepio na espinha da morena.

— Se precisar de ajuda pode me pedir, milady Hyuuga, eu adoro cavalos e gosto muito de montá-los e garanto que são criaturas muito dóceis quando sentem a confiança de seu condutor.

Hinata sorriu sentindo um mal-estar.

— Shion tem razão, a confiança é tudo quando se cavalga. - concordou Naruto se aproximando das jovens damas, presenteando-as com um indulgente porem sedutor sorriso.

A loira corou enquanto Hinata sentia-se estremecer.

Ele encarou as duas mulheres por um tempo e uma terrível ideia surgiu na mente maquiavélica de Naruto. Na verdade, estava em um jogo de gato e rato com Hinata e na guerra ou no amor valia tudo, não era o que diziam, pensou Naruto. Não haveria nenhum mal provocá-la um pouco.

— Peço perdão milady Shion, se não disse antes, mas está adorável esse amanhã - adulou o loiro segurando as pontas dos dedos da jovem loira para beija-la. A loira corou ainda mais.

Hinata desviou o olhar, um pouco incomodada e pior ainda confusa. Não deveria de modo algum sentir-se irritada pelos flertes de Naruto, muito menos que fosse para a diabólica Shion, que seria a futura Duquesa. Não deveria se importar, ela mesmo havia dito que não desejava aquele posto, que não desejava nada dele. Mordiscou o lábio inferior. Não desejava... não desejava, repetiu como um mantra enquanto seu coração se apertava no peito.

— Milady Hyuuga está apreciando o passeio? - indagou Yakito despertando Hinata de seu devaneio.

Piscou os olhos meio atordoada até se dar conta que Naruto e Shion se afastavam, o coração se contraiu ainda mais no peito.

Forçou um sorriso.

— Sim Baronesa. Aqui é realmente lindo.

— Principalmente na primavera. - continuou a mulher num tom neutro.

— Eu devo imaginar. - comentou Hinata com uma sensação estranha, algo estava muito errado, o comportamento das duas mulheres também era muito singular, fora do normal.

Resolveu ignorar aquela sensação, afinal todos estavam estranhos, provavelmente a baronesa e sua filha somente estejam tentando interferir no plano da condessa. Isso não lhe importava, até poderia ser melhor, assim ficaria distante de Naruto e de sua terrível perturbação.

— O que aquelas mulheres estão fazendo lá? - indagou Haru para Gaara.

O homem ruivo esticou o pescoço para ver melhor o que acontecia.

— Parece-me que estão conversando.

— Isso eu sei. - retorquiu Haru irritada. - elas estão estragando tudo. - estreitou os olhos azuis em direção ao casal loiro logo atrás. - olha só, aquele anjo mau está com sua Excelência.

— Anjo mau? – franziu a testa, divertido.

— Sim. - limitou-se a dizer encarando o acompanhante, muito brava.

— Quando foi que milady Shion ganhou elogio tão encantador?

Haru revirou os olhos impaciente voltando o rosto para trás.

— Todos a chamam de anjo, mais sei muito bem que tipo de pessoa ela é. É daquela que longe dos olhares da sociedade joga o pinico na cabeça da pobre criada. Tenho dó das empregadas dela.

— Jogar pinico na cabeça de uma criada. - repetiu Gaara entre um acesso de riso e outro.

Haru estacou o cavalo e encarou muito zangada o jovem ruivo. O cenho franzido e as pequenas mãos na cintura fina o fizeram rir ainda mais, deixando-a mais irritada ainda.

— Não vejo qual é o motivo da graça senhor. - falou séria.

— Digamos que milady sempre me surpreende com seu vocabulário e vasto conhecimento de mundo. - comentou com um amplo sorriso na face bela.

— Tolo - resmungou a loira corada. Tentando desesperadamente ignorar as borboletas no estomago enquanto pensava inconformada, por que ele precisava ficar tão bonito quanto sorria. - e você milorde, sempre me surpreende com sua falta de compreensão.

— Eu?! Não compreendo? - indagou com um ar inocente.

— Está vendo - deu de ombros olhando para o outro lado na intenção de esconder o sorriso traidor que escapava de seus lábios.

— De qualquer maneira, a senhorita precisa concordar que sempre diz alguma indiscrição muito criativa. - comentou inclinando o corpo mais para perto da jovem. -e fica ainda mais linda zangada, acrescentou em pensamento.

— Só digo a verdade Sir Sabaku. Mas o importante aqui é o que faremos? Precisamos avisar a Condessa.

— Acho que não será necessário.

A tempestuosa ruiva já se aproximava e com cara de poucos amigos. Sasuke e Sakura havia desmontado próximo a um velho carvalho a fim da jovem viscondessa pudesse descansar.

— Vamos parar. - gritou ao grupo retardatário

— Ela está com cara de poucos amigos - murmurou Gaara para Haru que anuiu.

Sim, Kushina não estava de muito bom humor, havia planejado a noite inteira aquele passeio, e ansiava tanto que tudo ocorresse bem. Mas parecia que as coisas seriam mais complicadas do que imaginou. Tratar de um casal teimoso era difícil, e a situação só piorava quando se acrescentava uma mãe alcoviteira e uma filha mimada na história.

— O que faremos madame? - indagou Ino olhando o grupo se aproximar.

— Ainda não sei. Mais foi um erro esquecer a Baronesa. Onde eu estava com a cabeça.

— A culpa não foi sua Madame. – defendeu Ino um pouco apreensiva, sabia o demônio que a linda ruiva era quando estava furiosa.

— Acredito que nunca existiu desde o início a possibilidade desse plano tivesse algum resultado positivo. – comentou Sasuke totalmente desinteressado no assunto quando a Condessa se aproximou dele.

Sakura o perfurou com os lindos orbes verdes, furiosa. Sasuke em resposta apenas encolheu os ombros.

Kushina nada disse. Também já começava a dar por derrotada aquela batalha. Ao longe se via um casal loiro e angelical em uma agradável e angelical conversa, pelo menos parecia angelical. Retardatárias estavam Hinata e a Baronesa, a mulher idosa mais a frente vigiando zelosa a cria enquanto a Hyuuga trotava calmamente perdida em seus pensamentos. A mulher suspirou dando as costas aquela lamentável cena. Não havia mais nada do que fazer.

Ao dar as costas não viu. Na verdade ninguém conseguiu ver exatamente o que ocorrera. Ouviu-se o ecoou de um relincho alto e revigorante trotes na grama úmida, em seguida uma mancha vermelha e caramelo foi vista descendo descontrolado morro a baixo. A primeira reação de todos foi perplexa, porém lentamente o significado daquela cena foi aflorando nas mentes daqueles nobres.

Hinata encravou suas unhas nas rédeas com toda a força que tinha irritando ainda mais o cavalo que aumentou a velocidade. Não poderia estar acontecendo de novo, pensou em desespero. O sol estava quente, no entanto, o atrito do ar contra o corpo musculoso do animal e do seu próprio provocado pela velocidade excessiva deste, era gelado. E à medida que o animal conseguia mais velocidade Hinata ia escorregando, logo cairia no chão e dessa vez tinha certeza que não escaparia com vida.

Foi tomando um caminho mais perigoso. Ao final da colina existia uma floresta nativa muito densa. O animal desviava de pedras e galhos de arvores do caminho, fazendo Hinata balançar de um lado para outro. Chocou-se em alguns galhos e quase bateu a cabeça em um tronco.

Por Kami! Pensou, cairia em breve e quebraria o pescoço.

Era até irônico de se pensar, que ao final acabaria morrendo naquele dia. Bom, _morrer_ não à assustava, pois já era um termo aceito em seu vocabulário, e _breve _também, mas nunca imaginou que estava fadada a morrer encima de um cavalo, ou melhor, caindo de um cavalo. Talvez devesse ter morrido há meses atrás, e por um azar, os planos do deus da morte não haviam se concretizado como ele gostaria. E ali estava ela, de novo naquele pesadelo.

Fechou os olhos implorando para que tudo acabasse logo. Para que não sentisse dor. E o fim estava próximo, mais alguns metros e o cavalo encontraria o final do caminho, uma depressão que dava para um rio, ao fim, pedras grandes e cobertas de musgo esperavam ansiosas por Hinata e sua montaria.

O coração batia acelerado no peito, não pela corrida, mesmo percorrendo como uma flecha o caminho tortuoso e estreito, mas sim pelo desespero. Em uma fração de segundo pode descobrir o que era não ter um coração batendo no peito e uma emoção fria, nebulosa e solitária tomar seu corpo. Provavelmente esse era o sentimento de um defunto, solidão, medo e um vazio profundo. Apertou as rédeas com mais força incitando o cavalo a correr mais, de alguma forma não queria nunca mais sentir aquilo e estava determinado a não mais senti-lo.

O vento frio da manhã batia contra sua fronte suada revoltando os cabelos. Era difícil enxergar o caminho com a quantidade de obstáculos verdes em sua frente, e o vento que zunia em seu ouvido não permitia identificar o som dos cascos do cavalo. Mas apesar de todos esses empecilhos ele sabia exatamente para onde aquele caminho levava. Sabia, pois conhecia muito bem aquelas terras, tão bem quanto a suas. Sasuke sempre foi um homem reservado desde criança, ignorando todos à sua volta, mas Naruto era irracionalmente intrometido, sem um pingo de tato ou vergonha na cara, se alto convidava para passar as férias na casa do amigo quando percebera que este era relutante a ir a sua. Achava que era por ser tímido, mas na verdade Sasuke só queria ficar longe dele, desejo que nuca foi realizado.

E esses verões inconsequentes cujo passava as tardes brigando no meio do mato fingindo, ou não, serem inimigos e perigosos bandidos atrás de um tesouro lhe renderam um amplo conhecimento da topografia do local. E naquele instante agradecia intensamente aos céus por isso. Inclinou-se um pouco mais no cavalo para reduzir o atrito do ar e ganhar mais velocidade. Precisava alcança-la ou em questão de minutos aquele vazio nunca mais desaparecia de seu peito.

Hinata arrependeu-se amargamente de ter erguido a cabeça. Em um momento os galhos pararam de açoita-la e achou que finalmente estava em um campo de grama úmida e macia, e quem sabe terra, também macia, onde poderia aterrissar e morrer confortável. Mas o que seus lindos orbes perolados viram foi um lindo céu azul, algumas nuvens solitárias que pareciam querer sem muito sucesso manchar aquele lindo anil. Os pássaros voavam tranquilamente sentindo a brisa da manhã e ao longe, distantes campos verdes de plantações próximas de serem colhidas brilhavam a luz do sol. Por um momento Hinata se maravilhou com a imagem, mas logo algo começou a lhe incomodar. Por que a terra estava tão distante? Foi quando percebeu que a poucos metros de onde infelizmente o cavalo estava se dirigindo acabava o chão firme e começava o nada. Uma queda inevitável para morte.

Voltou a fechar os olhos e gritou, o primeiro grito desde que começou aquela marcha para morte, tão desesperado e assustado.

E esperou.

Esperou a queda, o vento gelado, a pedra fria e pontiaguda se chocar contra o seu corpo, a dor em seguida e pôr fim a morte. Mas nada disso aconteceu. O que sentiu foi um calor aconchegante a envolver e aquela sensação de proteção.

Era acolhedor.

Por uma fração de segundo teria perdido. Num movimento rápido apanhou Hinata pela cintura e a impediu de cair. Não soube como conseguiu, mas aquele grito desesperado o ajudou, tinha certeza disso. Estreitou a morena em seus braços enquanto via o pobre animal cair do morro. Apertou-a ainda mais. Ela poderia estar ali, jazida entre as pedras.

Hinata se acomodou um pouco mais, ainda inconsciente do ocorrido. Talvez a morte não fosse tão ruim assim até tinha um cheiro amadeirado igual ao de Naruto. Mas logo o seu engano foi revelado para sua profunda vergonha.

— Você está bem? – indagou Naruto meio rouco e ofegante, graças à corrida.

A Hyuuga encolheu os ombros se negado a acreditar naquela absurda situação.

Naruto a sacodiu preocupado.

— Se machucou? – observou o rosto franzido e pálido da morena, em desespero.

Por uns segundo ficou calada, logo murmurou algo incompreensível e depois Hinata abriu olhos lentamente da forma mais angelical e tentadora que o Uzumaki já viu. Não esperou que ela dissesse nada, se havia se machucado ou se estava bem, mal conseguia conter a angustia que estrangulava seu coração.

E por causa desse desespero que a beijou, beijou desesperadamente como se aquele beijo o salvasse do inferno, o levasse para o céu. Estreitou cada vez mais o pequeno corpo de encontro ao dele, movido por um inconsciente desejo na busca de uma certeza de que nunca mais ele passaria por aquela sensação de perdê-la novamente.

De início Hinata abriu ainda mais a pupilas assustada, mas lentamente foi se rendendo aquele ato selvagem e embriagador se deixando ser guiada pelo ritmo ditado pelo loiro. Agarrou tremula as costas do Uzumaki enquanto este aprofunda ainda mais o beijo, estava-lhe roubando sua a alma, seu o corpo e sua consciência e quando tinha certeza de que se desfaleceria ali, já morta não pela doença mais sim de amor ele parou abruptamente.

Demorou mais alguns segundos para voltar a si, e novamente reabriu os olhos lentamente sentido os lábios inchados. No entanto, saiu de seu estupor quando sua consciência voltou a seu lugar de origem como capitã de suas ações e seus olhos refletiu uma raposa loira altamente enfurecida.

— Se machucou? – repetiu sem folego, agora devido ao beijo.

Hinata balançou a cabeça ainda hipnotizada com a figura que a mantinha presa em seus braços. Os cabelos de Naruto estavam revoltosos, a fronte bronzeada suada, porém mesmo sua beleza grega não era capaz de esconder o sulco de raiva formado na face. E ele estava prestes a explodir.

E não demorou.

— O que diabos estava fazendo? – gritou fazendo Hinata recuar um pouco, não muito, pois ele ainda a mantinha presa em seus braços sobre um cavalo bem irritado, que batia as patas nervos. Mas aparentemente Naruto não se importava com aquilo. – sair em disparada com um cavalo jovem mal sabendo montar?!

A Hyuuga entreabriu a boca, mas este não a deixou falar.

— Quer se matar? Só uma louca varrida sairia desembestada sem mal conhecer o caminho. Poderia ter caído naquele desfiladeiro e morrido. – Gritou mais enfurecido ainda, por que aquela ideia voltou a rondar sua cabeça novamente o deixando ainda mais nervoso e desesperado. – não tem noção das consequências dos seus atos?

Em um primeiro momento Hinata ficou muda, pela agressividade que emanava dos poros daquele homem e depois lentamente foi se enfurecendo com as acusações que ele fazia. _Como assim ela havia saído desembestada caminho a fora até um penhasco?_ Naruto dava a entender que ela havia feito aquilo premeditadamente. E ainda estava insultado, depois de agarrá-la e a beijá-la a força. Como era um bruto.

— Co-co-como.. – gaguejou, mas Naruto não a deixou falar.

Apertando seus braços com força quase a machucando, falou olhando em seus olhos, o modo mais possesivo que Hinata um dia pode ver.

— Ouça bem, nunca mais, nunca mais suba em um cavalo sem a minha presença. E nunca saia do meu lado caso o faça.

Piscou uma vez, depois outra. Até que toda a indignação inundou seu pequeno corpo.

— O-o qu-que está dizendo? – gaguejou tremendo de raiva. – não passo andar sem sua permissão?

— É isso mesmo. – concordou Naruto autoritário.

— Mas que descabimento – tentou sem sucesso se libertar dos braços que a prendiam. – não sou nenhuma criança para ser vigiada Sua Alteza, sei muito bem cuidar de mim.

Inclinou seu corpo para o lado no intuito de descer do animal, mas Naruto a impediu, mas irritado ainda.

— O vejo bem, o quão sabe cuidar de si mesma. – debochou – se não a tivesse salvado estaria lá embaixo, milady – rosnou com desprezo.

Hinata empinou o nariz, visivelmente furiosa com aquele homem loiro.

— Olha aqui Milord, fico muito agradecida por salvar a minha vida, porém não sou obrigada a ouvir desaforos. – falou com autoridade aproveitando o espanto inicial de Naruto e conseguindo se soltar e descer do cavalo. Sentiu-se um pouco tonta mais se obrigou a manter-se de pé. No futuro se arrependeria de seus modos rudes, mas naquele momento não iria deixar um ser autoritário e machista lhe dirigir ordens como se ainda fosse uma tola empregada.

— Percebo que falo com uma porta, não?! - falou muito irritado descendo do cavalo e seguindo a cambaleante dama. – mal consegue andar e ainda fica fazendo posse de uma rainha caída.

Hinata estacou no chão e voltou seus olhos cor perolas para o nobre. Naruto pode enxergar naqueles lindos orbes a fúria que debatia em seu interior e que por alguma razão a deixava ainda mais atraente.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e respirou fundo.

— O que é surpreende e essa despreocupação Milady, não se importa com sua vida?

Um sorriu melancólico escapou de seus lábios

— Não me preocupar com a minha vida? Vo-você acha que eu estava feliz quando vi aquele desfiladeiro? – gritou. – e ainda por cima grita comigo como se eu desejasse isso. Não tem ideia como me senti quando desco.. percebi que iria morrer. – aquelas palavras quase revelaram o seu segredo.

Naruto se aproximou com passos determinados e com uma expressão séria.

— E você sabe como me senti quando vi que iria te perde – murmurou rouco de raiva segurando os ombros de Hinata com os olhos cheios de paixão e medo.

Hinata abriu os olhos assustada, não reconhecia aquela emoção. Ele a...

— Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Sasuke ao se aproximar interrompendo o diálogo.

Imediatamente Naruto a libertou.

— Sim – respondeu seco.

— Por kami. Achei que algo terrível tivesse acontecido. – murmurou Kushina muito preocupada já ficando ao lado de Hinata – você se encontra bem querida? Machucou-se?

— Não. – limitou-se a dizer.

— Mas foi por pouco – interrompeu Naruto seco - quase caiu no penhasco.

— Oh! Que horror. – exclamou a mulher - O que aconteceu querida. Por que saiu desesperada daquele jeito? – questionou preocupada, não entendia como Silly, uma égua tão calma poderia ter saído em disparada sem motivo algum.

Hinata encolheu os ombros.

— Não sei, ela estava indo bem, mas de repente saiu correndo não consegui controlar.

— O cavalo deve ter se assustado. – comentou Sasuke pensativo.

Ele e Naruto se aproximavam do desfiladeiro, olhando o animal jazido entre as pedras. Notando a expressão dos homens, como sempre a Condessa agiu rápido.

— Vamos para casa querida. – falou Kushina cobrindo Hinata com um manto, era melhor que ela não soubesse que o animal havia morrido com a queda.

Era muita emoção para um início de manhã.

— Não posso acreditar nisso mamãe. Tudo deu errado – murmurou Shion chateada.

A mulher respirou fundo, crispando os lábios finos, furiosa. O santo daquela mulher era muito mais poderoso do que imaginou, mas não seria infalível para sempre.

— O que faremos, ela nem se machucou – continuou a jovem loira cruzando os braços, inconformada com a situação. – e Uzumaki-san foi atrás dela como um louco. Se não o tivesse feito isso...

— Ela estaria morta – completou Sakura com os olhos semicerrados adentrando o recinto.

Shion se sobressaltou dando alguns passos para a traz enquanto pousava a mão tremula no peito, a pele clara ficou intensamente avermelhada. Olhou sua mãe, mas esta parecia não estar abalada. Bem, não sabia o quanto aquela burguesinha havia escutado, mas demostrar nervosismo não lhe ajudaria em nada. O certo era manter a calma e agir como um jogador experiente. Pelo menos seu marido imprestável lhe ensinou algo util.

— Oh! Sim, Uchiha-san. – concordou a Baronesa com uma calma assustadora. – mas que jovem mais descuidada, diga-se de passagem. Sendo tão inexperiente não deveria ter se afastados dos demais.

Sakura estreitou os olhos verdes ainda mais, acomodando-se na poltrona de veludo azul.

Após o ocorrido Kushina deu por fim o passeio e todos retornaram a mansão e o grupo se dispersou. Hinata voltou para o seus aposentos sob as ordens expressas da Condessa para que descansasse. Haru a acompanhou, Ino também resolveu repousar enquanto os homens se trancaram na biblioteca. Kushina sumiu mansão adentro dando ordens alegando que Sakura não estava em condições de manter a casa nos eixos o que restou, infelizmente, a jovem Viscondessa ser acompanhante da Baronesa e sua filha.

De todo não havia sido ruim, mesmo não apreciando a presença da tal mulher. Algo a havia incomodado a senhora Namikaze. A jovem égua que foi escolhida para Hinata não era de temperamento forte, ela mesma havia cavalgado muito nela. Era estranho ter partido em disparada como uma besta enfurecida, mesmo a Hyuuga não sabendo controlá-la direito. E para essa investigação a bela ruiva havia lhe escolhido.

— Quero que acompanhe a baronesa, Sakura – pediu Kushina enquanto se mantinha a algazarra, no vestíbulo da mansão, de criados e hospedes falando e se movimentando agitados.

A jovem de olhos verdes e cabelos vermelhos tão claros que naquela manhã particularmente tinha um aspecto rosado – tal cabelo escandalizava a sociedade londrina, uma hora vermelho ou rosa – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

A Condessa não precisou dizer mais nenhuma palavra, sua expressão preocupada lhe dizia tudo. Desconfiava da Baronesa e precisava de sua perspicácia para descobrir se tinha algum envolvimento com o acidente da Hyuuga. Ino estava fora de cogitação ela não tinha nenhuma descrição, isso já bastava para descartá-la de qualquer tipo de investigação, mesmo que a pobre da jovem fosse fascinada por romances policiais e intrigas da coroa.

Sakura suspirou sentindo uma irritante dor nas costas, a gravidez avançava e o bebe começava a pesar. Mas estava determinada em não desapontar a Condessa.

— O que não consigo entender é por que Silly partiu em disparada. A conheço bem, sempre a montava. E garanto que ela é um animal doce e de temperamento dócil. – observou bem a expressão da mulher enquanto falava.

A baronesa pareceu não se abalar com o comentário.

— Garanto-lhe senhora que nunca sabemos quando um animal pode nos trair. – arqueou uma sobrancelha com uma expressão altiva. – é por isso que não confio em criaturas inferiores.

O desprezo e a arrogância da mulher provocaram enjoos em Sakura. Como era asquerosa. Sorriu desconfortada, preferia mil vezes estar na companhia de seu marido. Shion apertou os lábios, apreensiva.

— No entanto, viu alguma coisa milady? – indagou Sakura perscrutando a jovem Shion. Percebeu que não conseguiria nada se questionasse a baronesa. Em uma guerra deve-se primeiro saber quais são as fraquezas do inimigo e começar o ataque por lá. Shion era o lado fraco naquela sala.

A jovem encolheu os ombros evitando olhara para a rosada. Aumentando suas suspeitas sobre de quem era a responsabilidade sobre o acidente.

— O que exatamente?

— Sobre o acidente. Viu alguma coisa Shion? – voltou-se para jovem.

A loira a olhou com os olhos alarmados e Sakura sentiu a culpa no ar, mas antes que ela pudesse insistir o mordomo surgiu na porta.

— Desculpa milady, pelo incomodo – informou o criado fazendo Sakura suspirar desanimada, aquela interrupção dava tempo para que as mulheres armassem uma defesa. - mas chegou uma carta urgente para a senhorita Hyuuga.

Uma sobrancelha se ergueu enquanto olhos verdes olhavam a bandeja de prata onde estava depositado a carta.

— Para Hinata?! – murmurou pensativa sentindo um arrepiou na espinha.

— Sim madame.

— Então entregue a ela.

— Perdão madame, eu fui até seus aposentos mas ela não se encontrava.

— O que houve? – questionou Haru entrando no recinto.

Todas as mulheres presentes voltaram-se para ela.

— Onde está Hinata, chegou uma correspondência para ela. – informou Sakura, impaciente, precisava voltar para sua investigação.

— Está em seu quarto. – murmurou Haru olhando também curiosa o papel sob a bandeja.

— Perdão Lady, mas ela não se encontra lá, eu fui pessoalmente no quarto, ninguém respondeu. – insistiu o mordomo contrariado.

— Ela deve estar repousando. – mencionou se aproximando da bandeja. Um nome chamou sua atenção e um frio na espinha a alertou.

Em letras delicadas estava escrito_ Mrs. Hyuuga. _

Kami! Tinha que avisar Hinata, pensou pegando o envelope bruscamente e partindo em disparada pelo aposento, assustando o mordomo e as damas.

Não conseguiu ficar naquele quarto, seu coração disparava no peito e uma ansiedade a sufocava. Ainda estava agitada, devido ao acidente daquela amanhã. Recusou gentilmente o almoço oferecido pela criada, quando essa saiu colocou um vestido lilás de tecido leve e se esgueirou pelo corredor aproveitando a ausência de Haru. Esta não havia saído do seu lado desde cedo, com o cenho franzido a observava atentamente seu rosto buscando o menor sinal de dor, sem em nenhum momento deixar de bombardeá-la com perguntas.

Sua cabeça latejava e para se livrar da amiga fingiu querer dormir, alegando estar exausta com o acontecimento e esta por fim resolveu atender seu pedido, mas não antes de fazê-la prometer que iria se alimentar. Mas comida era a última coisa que pensava naquele momento, admitiu enquanto descia com cuidado uma escada velha utilizada pelos empregados da casa. A escada ficava atrás de um painel ao fim do corredor e levava até o corredor no andar de baixo ao lado da cozinha. Era uma forma perfeita de escapar sem ser vista.

Observou o corredor para confirmar que não havia ninguém e seguiu até o jardim. Atravessou a passos largos o lindo caramanchão a beira da floresta que havia na propriedade Uchiha. Olhou para trás. Já se passava do meio dia, e o céu brilhava firme no céu. Àquela hora provavelmente todos estavam almoçando. Olhou uma vez mais para trás, no intuito de se certificar de que ninguém a estava seguindo. E seguiu determinada até aquele lugar.

Algo a incomodava, e rezava para que suas suspeitas não tivessem fundamentos. Parou no meio do campo com a barra do vestido manchada graças à grama úmida. O vento balançou os fios negros azulados cobrindo parcialmente o rosto pálido. Com o cenho franzido se agachou na grama para olhar algo muito pequeno e prateado que havia chamado sua atenção. Estendeu o braço e apanhou o objeto metálico.

Quando iria começar a analisar aquele estranho artefato uma foz a surpreendeu:

— O que faz aqui?

Uma sombra cobriu o corpo de Hinata e a tensão que sentiu quase a fez desabar no chão e sentar como uma criança de cinco anos.

Olhou a figura sem saber o que dizer.

— Deveria estar em repouso. – continuou mais irritado, com as mãos postas nos quadris.

Naquele angulo coberto parcialmente pelo sol, parecia um gigante. Passou-lhe pela mente que provavelmente as crianças sentiam muito medo dele, bem, ela também sentia medo dele naquele momento.

— E-eu estou bem – gaguejou, se levando meio desajeitada. – não deveria estar almoçando? – perguntou distraindo o homem ao passo que escondia o objeto metálico nas mangas do vestido.

Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha loira.

— Não me respondeu.

Hinata piscou os olhos.

— Nem sua Excelência a mim. – retrucou.

Por um bom tempo se olharam em silencio. O Uzumaki ainda estava furioso com Hinata. Aquela pequena ardilosa havia lhe dado um susto de morte e ainda teimava em desobedecer a suas ordens. Era uma mulher bela e difícil, era claro que não seria uma esposa submissa, dócil e principalmente, entediante. Viver ao lado de uma mulher tão bela e imprevisível certamente seria muito excitante.

Deu um passo para trás, atordoado. O que estava pensando afinal, imaginando Hinata como uma esposa? Ela não era dessa classe, não para casar. Voltou-se a concentrar em sua ira.

— Burla-se de mim milady? – indagou num tom jocoso escondendo os sentimentos tumultuados que lhe afligia interiormente.

— De modo algum, Sua Excelência. – respondeu Hinata com sinceridade.

— Então poderia saber o que faz aqui, caminhando e não nos seus aposentos descansando?

— Resolvi dar um passeio, não aguentava ficar trancada no meu leito – sorriu sem jeito. Não era uma verdade, mas tão pouco não era uma mentira.

— Pois bem – respondeu Naruto desconfiado – se não se importar a acompanharei – sorriu galanteador estendendo o braço para Hinata mostrando-lhe que não aceitaria uma resposta que não fosse um sim.

A morena gemeu derrotada e contra sua vontade acomodou a pequena mão na curva do braço do nobre e pôs acompanhar o cavaleiro que a guiou até a borda da pequena floresta que rodeava a propriedade.

— Essa floresta está aqui desde os primeiros povos normandos invadirem essas terras. – lhe explicou a Hinata - e o ultimo resquício de mata nativa, o resto foi derrubado para o campo e para a construção da propriedade. E posteriormente a vila. Vê aquelas ruinas – apontou um amontoado de pedras.

Havia apenas uma parede que mal se sustentava em pé, apesar dos destroços, as pedras eram polidas, bem cortadas e emanava uma força, coragem dos bravos guerreiros que havia construindo-as.

— Sim.

— Foi à primeira residência dos Uchihas, eles são uma família muito antiga, tão antiga quanto os Uzumakis. Eles eram uma família de guerreiros que conquistaram as terras dos primeiros invasores e construíram ali o primeiro forte e residência dos Uchihas. – inclinou a cabeça para mais perto de Hinata. A morena admirou o brilho brincalhão nos olhos de Naruto e um sorriso de moleque animado com uma aventura que havia realizado – eles não eram um povo muito simpático e como conheceu o Sasuke percebeu que continuam sendo assim, antissociais.

Hinata riu baixinho concordando com a cabeça. Sua pequena aventura estava tornando-se cada vez mais maravilhosa. Nunca havia imaginado estar em uma propriedade tão antiga e nobre, com um verdadeiro cavalheiro, passeando como se fosse uma dama de alta estirpe e desejada. Era muito mais do que havia desejado. E pela primeira vez realmente se deu conta que estava feliz e muito viva. E essa simples constatação a libertou de tudo, das magoas, do medo, da solidão, da tristeza. Olhou de forma pensativa para seu companheiro de caminhada e nesse momento Naruto estacou no meio do caminho a fazendo parar também. Seu cenho estava franzido e os lábios comprimiam em uma linha tensa. O coração de Hinata deu um salto no peito.

Naruto pensava, enquanto observava aquele rosto preocupado, que era o cara mais idiota da face da terra. Todos aqueles anos, suas experiências, erros e acertos não o haviam amadurecido em nada, continuava sendo o mesmo idiota dos tempos de menino. Só isso poderia explicar por que ficava tão preocupado quando percebia que Hinata estava triste. O bem estar dela começava a interferir em seu humor? Os sentimentos por ela iam além do desejo e da curiosidade? Questionou-se e logo um desespero tomou conta do seu corpo. Não, ele não queria saber disso, era muito perigoso. Por duas vezes havia se deixado levar por isso, na primeira foi com uma criada da casa, hoje ele tinha consciência que não passava de desejo juvenil, mas naquela época realmente acreditava estar apaixonado e foi um duro golpe quando descobriu que a criada se casaria com um simples filho de ferreiro. Na sua mente jovem, era inadmissível que uma mulher preferisse um simples plebeu a o futuro Conde, hoje já sabia que existia um abismo entre ele e os demais. A segunda decepção foi a mais dolorida, mesmo Sakura sendo uma plebeia muito rica a amou de verdade, mas ela preferiu seu melhor amigo. Foi muito doloroso, e desde então decidiu que não deixaria mais seu coração exposto, ele o deixaria trancado e bem protegido.

Seu mentor, um homem excêntrico de cabelos longos e brancos, chamado Jiraiya, que tinha conhecido na índia em uma de suas viagens pelo mundo, um dia havia dito que o amor era um tesouro que poucos conseguiam encontrar, e só aqueles que eram suficientemente sábios para olhar a seu redor conseguiam encontrá-lo. Mas Naruto achava isso muito perigoso, pois olhar ao redor implicaria em muitas desilusões e sofrimentos. Amar implicava em sofrer. Não queria sofrer.

Não seria refém desses sentimentos, e pensando desse modo decidiu tomar o controle da situação. Tomaria o que queria e partiria como fazia sempre. Protegeria seu coração.

— O que está achando da sua estadia milady, claro excluindo o último acontecimento – lhe sorriu o mais encantador que era possível e um alerta de perigo apitou na cabeça de Hinata. Apesar do encanto que exalava por seus poros, havia uma sensação de perigo, como se estivesse preparado para caça. O lord! Ele ia caçar novamente.

Sorriu nervosa.

— Sim, estou adorando. Todos são muito atenciosos comigo Sua Graça. – respondeu sincera.

— Naruto, adoraria ouvi-la dizer meu nome — ele interrompeu, estendendo a mão à Hinata e acariciando lhe o pescoço esbelto, sensualmente. De repente sua voz ficou mais profunda e os olhos azuis mais escuros — Me faz querer beijá-la, Milady aca riciar seus seios, sentir os mamilos erguerem-se sob meus dedos.

Hinata desviou o olhar, sentindo-se em chamas, mas Naruto viu, nas profundezas acinzentadas dos olhos magníficos antes que estes se afastassem o brilho inconfundível do desejo, provocado por suas palavras e sua carícia. Ele sorriu, satisfeito. Hinata não era imune a seus encantos, isso tornava a tarefa mais fácil, a de saciar aquela angustia que sentia quando a via.

— Is-isso na-não é apropriado para fa-falar a uma dama. – gaguejou envergonhada evitando o olhar divertido de Naruto.

Era humilhante ficar tão abalada por coisas tão escandalosamente inapropriadas ditas por um libertino de forma tão sedutora e ainda mais, desejar que as fizesse.

Naruto fitou Hinata, deliciando-se com sua beleza. Com os cabelos soltos, ela parecia uma menina, e ele imaginou-a de meias brancas, vestido de babados na altura dos joelhos, sen tada num balanço, com um bando de meninos a sua volta, dis putando a honra de empurrá-la. Mas a imagem logo se desvaneceu, pois não havia nada de infantil nas curvas voluptuosas do seu corpo, no relevo dos seios, acentuado tentadoramente pelo vestido lilás claro de corpete baixo.

— Não acredito que seja tão inapropriado, milady. – sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Oh Lord! Ele estava com todas as intensões de seduzi-la, concluiu Hinata entre o pânico e a excitação.

— Acredito que sim – sorriu timidamente entrando na brincadeira

Naruto sorriu.

— Minha lady, não seria tão cruel a fazer um pobre coração em pedaços privando-o de seus mais sinceros desejos. – brincou.

— Talvez o seja – sorriu

Mas logo o sorriso se esvaneceu de seus lábios que foram arrebatados pelos de Naruto. Ele a beijou lentamente, levando-a a participar, e Hinata sentiu o sutil convite. Uma das mãos de Naruto segurou-a de leve na nuca, enquanto a outra lhe descia pela espinha, em indefinível carícia. Seus lábios entreabertos moveram-se sobre os dela, solicitando que se abrissem, e a morena atendeu, desajeitada. Imitou os movimentos da boca de Naruto e sentiu que os lábios dele se entreabriam mais; passou a língua por eles, reconhecendo o firme contorno, enquanto a mão dele se contraía na base de sua espinha.

Ela ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés, deslizando as mãos pelo peito largo até os ombros fortes, arqueando o corpo de modo a ficar colada a ele e de repente os braços dele a rodearam como se fossem de aço, e o beijo tornou-se selvagem, quase brutal, e exigente. A língua de Naruto acariciou a dela, depois explorou lhe a boca, enviando sensações primitivas ao corpo trêmulo, fazendo-a agarrar-se a ele com mais força, correspondendo ao beijo sensual. As grandes mãos escorregaram pelos flancos de Hinata, subiram, envolveram os seios fartos, e começaram a acariciá-los.

A Hyuuga reagiu se afastando, mas o lorde não permitiu que se afastasse estreitando ainda mais o abraço. Beijou com mais ardor até sentir Hinata languida e debilitada em seus braços, Então, de repente, juntando o resto de controle que lhe restava, ele interrompeu o beijo e desvencilhou-se dos braços que lhe envolviam o pescoço. Respirou fundo, exalando o ar lentamente. Hinata observou-o, o lindo rosto refletindo confusão. Naruto sorriu-lhe, sen tindo-se traído pelo próprio corpo, mas não era o momento, não ali.

— Uma coisa me tem deixado muito curioso, milady? – sussurrou apertando Hinata contra seu corpo, por kami! Queria se afastar mais era difícil, seu rosto meio inocente meio pecaminoso, aquele perfume doce e relaxante, aquela boca cheia e inchada.

— O que Sua Graça? – murmurou quase sem voz. O coração batia acelerado no peito. Agora ela sabia como sentia a sua irmã quando estava nos braços do seu marido. Do homem que amava. Era maravilhoso.

— Naruto. Por favor, me chame de Naruto? – implorou o loiro erguendo o queixo de Hinata para que ela o olhasse nos olhos. Aquelas lindas luas cheias.

— Sim, Su.. Naruto. – sussurrou envergonhada com o rosto muito corado.

Naruto sorriu encantado.

— É uma feiticeira.

— Não, não sou. – negou muito sincera com aqueles olhos grandes.

— É sim. – teimou o homem divertido, mas logo aquele brilho malicioso sumiu de seus olhos. – me diga quantos precisou beijar para aprender a tirar um folego de um libertino?

No primeiro momento olho-o confusa depois com magoada, a considerava uma cortesã, ou sem escrúpulos? Achava mesmo que tinha experiência para provocar tais sensações? Deveria se sentir aliviada por não desconfiar que se tratava de uma inexperiente, que nunca havia beijado ninguém a não ser ele. Naruto era o primeiro a beijá-la, a dizer palavras galanteadoras, a tocar daquela maneia tão indecente e excitante, mas ainda assim, pesava que era uma mulher de mundo. Como podia ser tão experiente e ao mesmo tempo tão cego, para não notar a diferença entre uma virgem e uma cortesã? Baixou os olhou envergonhada. Havia se magoado com aquelas palavras, mesmo que desde o início quisesse que ele a considerasse assim, no entanto, acabou criando a esperança que a considerasse digna de ser amada e respeitada por ele. Era tolice pensar daquela maneira. Não havia futuro para ela.

— E você Naruto, quantas beijou? – refutou com o olhar mais sensual que podia fazer.

Os olhos azuis se escureceram e a rosto ficou rígido.

— Fiz muito mais que beijar milady. – respondeu brusco.

— Sério? – sussurrou Hinata tremula.

— Se dúvida posso lhe provar aqui mesmo. – tomou-a nos braços com uma violência assustadora e pressionou os lábios contra os de Hinata. A morena não resistiu muito se rendendo aquele beijo exigência e dominador.

Empurrou Hinata até uma arvore próxima a pressionando entre à arvore o seu corpo, mostraria para aquela ardilosa quem mandava. Tomou novamente seus lábios selvagemente, como um animal faminto e exigente. A morena deslizou as mãos por seu peito e ao redor do pescoço, entrelaçando-as na nuca para não cair no chão, às pernas fraquejavam diante a sensação fantástica que ele provocava.

Hinata era sua perdição e com gestos convulsivos, enquanto aprofundava o beijo, aninhou um dos seios na palma da mão, massageando e excitando-o e logo se ergueu, endurecido. O gemido tímido de prazer que Hinata deixou escapar soou como música a seus ouvidos, e ele desceu à mão acariciando outras partes, a barriga lisa, as costas, a cintura fina, as coxas macias, pousando-a no lugar que, se ela estivesse despida, ele acariciaria até que ela, vencida pelo desejo, se entregasse, dese jando-o tanto quanto ele a desejava.

O barulho de um galho quebrando despertou o casal apaixonado. Naruto se separou de Hinata, mas não houve tempo de se recompor, logo em seguida surgiu uma jovem loira despenteada e com uma expressão desesperada no rosto húmido de suor. Corria sem jeito erguendo as saias do vestido em quanto se aproximava. Parrou sem folego diante o casal, aparentemente sem se preocupar com o desalinhamento destes. Seus olhos azuis procuram Hinata e logo se acalmaram. Se endireitando foi até a morena.

— Hinata chegou essa carta para você. - entregou o papel a jovem.

Hinata olhou envergonhada a amiga, mas logo que pousou os olhos na carta a cor sumiu de seu rosto, algo que deixou Naruto intrigado.

A Hyuuga abriu a carta e passou rapidamente os olhos por ela à medida que lia ficava mais pálida. Ao terminar olhou para amiga e depois para o Duque.

— Perdão Sua Excelência preciso me retirar. – fez uma reverencia e, pois em macha antes que Naruto pudesse impedi-la.

Enquanto Hinata caminhava apressada pelo gramado as palavras contidas na carta não saiam de sua cabeça.

_Querida Hina-chan_

_Faz muito tempo que não nos encontramos, mas gostaria de lhe dizer que sempre esteve em muito alto-estima. Eu sei que não fui a melhor das pessoas com você. Por isso tento me redimir com essa carta. Neji descobriu que você saiu do emprego e que está em companhia da Condessa Namikaze. Eu me alegrei muito por você finalmente resolver aproveitar a vida, mas sabe como é seu primo, se sente imensamente responsável pelos seus e se dirigiu a mansão onde está hospedada para levá-la para casa. Eu espero que essa carta chegue antes dele. _

_Por favor, fuja antes que ele te encontre. Não perca chance de ser feliz._

_Com muito carinho H.Y. _

Neji a encontrou. Precisava partir imediatamente.

* * *

><p>Olá pessoas ^^<p>

bom primeiramente gostaria de me desculpar novamente pelo desaparecimento. Desci dar um tempo para terminar minha faculdade.

Mas agora acabou, e estou de volta.

bom se tiver alguém ai, eu espero que tenham gostado desse humilde capitulo...

Ps: eu leio os review, mesmo nao respondendo XD

E desculpa os erros de portugues, não sou escritora profissional tá

até a proxima


End file.
